


Popiół i sól

by pannaMarchewka



Series: Ciastka z wróżbą [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Future Fic, Major Original Character(s), Politics, Sick Character, Women Being Awesome
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannaMarchewka/pseuds/pannaMarchewka
Summary: Nie jest łatwo być Księżną Państwa Ognia, nawet jeśli ma się za sobą lata przygotowań. Ale okazuje się, że jeszcze trudniej jest być żoną Władcy Ognia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pierwotnie opublikowany na [Forum Mirriel](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=23911&sid=3f63845f5107e89f6c5204f36ea8264f).
> 
> Tekst zawiera spoilery do całości serialu i komiksów _The Promise_ , _The Search_ a zwłaszcza _Smoke and Shadows_.
> 
> Rozdział drugi zawiera przypisy, linki, inspiracje i inne materiały dodatkowe, które nie zmieściły się w notce odautorskiej.

 

Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie bała się tak bardzo – może dlatego, że już kiedyś przeszła przez to wszystko i wiedziała, co ją czeka. Wszyscy obecni w pokoju Mędrcy wpatrywali się w nią uważnie oczami płonącymi jak węgielki. Było ich trzech, a może czterech – przez łzy nie widziała wyraźnie.

– Zbudowana prawidłowo – odezwał się jeden z nich, albo może wszyscy naraz. Prawie nic nie słyszała przez łomot tętniącej w skroniach krwi. – Zdrowa. Może rodzić.

To właśnie chciała usłyszeć, to była jej szansa. Próbowała się podnieść, ale ciemne sylwetki wisiały nad nią jak stado ścierwojadów. Nie trzymali jej – żaden z nich jej nie dotykał – ale i tak nie mogła nawet drgnąć.

– A w środku? – zapytał Zuko. O nie, każdy, tylko nie on. Na wieczny ogień, Zuko nie powinien teraz na nią patrzeć, nie może, nie wolno mu! Szarpnęła się, próbując dostrzec go wśród drżących cieni. Ledwo go widziała, ale była pewna, że patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na nią, albo raczej nie na jej twarz. Przyglądał się raczej jej brzuchowi, jednocześnie z uwagą i obrzydzeniem, jakby studiował zasuszonego owada. – Co ona właściwie ma w środku?

– Zaraz sprawdzimy, Panie.

Próbowała krzyknąć, ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Nagle zaczęła widzieć wyraźnie pochylających się nad nią Mędrców: wąskie wargi, zmarszczone brwi, błyszczące oczy. I te długie blade palce, zagięte jak szpony, wiszące tuż nad jej brzuchem.

Nie, pomyślała gorączkowo. Proszę, nie.

Zakrzywione palce opadły jej na brzuch i zaczęły go rozdzierać, warstwa po warstwie. Powinna krzyczeć, wyrywać się, uciekać, ale nie była w stanie. Może powstrzymywał ją uważny, nieruchomy wzrok Zuko. Mogła tylko patrzeć, jak szpony rozszarpują ją, wdzierając się do środka coraz głębiej i głębiej, a z wnętrza jej brzucha zamiast krwi wysypuje się sól.

Kiedy się obudziła – jak zwykle cicho, bez krzyku, bez szamotania się w pościeli – okazało się, że to oczywiście nie sól. Ani nie krew, na szczęście. Za oknem było szaro i cicho; Lian zamknęła oczy i przez chwilę udawała, że dzień się jeszcze się nie zaczął, ale nie miała na to zbyt wiele czasu. Zza ściany słychać już było szelest rozkładanych sukien. Jeżeli chciała zdążyć przed wschodem słońca, musiała się pospieszyć.

Nie pamiętała dokładnie, kiedy zaczęli spotykać się o świcie. Na pewno po tym, kiedy w pałacu pojawił się Druk, który od tej pory towarzyszył Zuko w jego porannych medytacjach, wywijając na niebie świetliste pętle. Lian dość długo tylko ich obserwowała, zafascynowana tym, jak ich ogniawładanie różniło się od tego, którego jej bracia uczyli się jako dzieci. Nie była jednak przy tym tak dyskretna, jak jej się wydawało. _Możesz do mnie dołączyć, jeśli chcesz_ , powiedział któregoś dnia Zuko, robiąc przy tym tę swoją zakłopotaną minę. _Bardzo bym… Bardzo dobrze jest zacząć dzień ze słońcem._ Więc dołączyła – początkowo dla towarzystwa, ale z każdym dniem coraz łatwiej było jej skupić się na ruchach Druka, na cieple promieni słonecznych, na biciu serca, i na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkim wokół. Lian nie była ogniawładczynią, nie czuła tego wezwania, które niezdarnymi słowami próbował opisać Zuko. Ale wtedy, w tych pierwszych miesiącach, kiedy tak klęczała z twarzą zwróconą ku słońcu, lubiła sobie wyobrażać, że każdy taki wschód to jak błogosławieństwo wiecznego ognia.

Dawno porzuciła tę myśl, ale nie zrezygnowała z rytuału. Teraz nie wyobrażała sobie, że mogłaby zacząć dzień inaczej, niż klęcząc na kamiennych płytach ramię w ramię z Zuko. Może dlatego, że był to jeden z niewielu momentów w ciągu dnia, kiedy nie otaczały ich dziesiątki ludzi – ani czerwone ściany prywatnych komnat Władcy Ognia i jego żony. Teraz, kiedy koszmary dręczyły ją tak często, że stały się właściwie codziennością, sama myśl o przebywaniu w królewskiej sypialni była trochę jak kara.

– Lian. Lian! Dobrze się czujesz?

Zuko musiał ją wołać już od dłuższego czasu. Teraz stał nad nią, wyciągając rękę, patrząc na Lian z niepokojem i troską – zupełne przeciwieństwo Zuko z koszmaru. Pozwoliła, żeby pomógł jej wstać, chociaż nie czuła się gorzej niż zwykle.

– Tak, zamyśliłam się tylko – powiedziała, a potem, zanim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, dodała szybko: – Czy wszystko jest gotowe do drogi? Czy Wielki Mędrzec potwierdził ostatecznie, o której przybędzie do pałacu?

Patrzyła na Zuko tylko kątem oka, ale nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak na jego twarzy odmalowuje się najpierw zaskoczenie, potem zrozumienie i wreszcie rozczarowanie, którego nie potrafił ukryć. Nie skomentował jednak jej uniku; westchnął tylko i podjął temat, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Wszystko jest gotowe, a Mędrzec pewnie już nas oczekuje. Możemy wyruszyć właściwie zaraz. – Urwał na chwilę, przepuszczając ją w bramie i jednocześnie mierząc ją uważnym, taksującym spojrzeniem. – Chyba że wolisz zaczekać do wieczora? Zdążymy i tak…

– Nie trzeba, wszystko jest w porządku – skłamała gładko, po czym szybko przywołała na twarz neutralną minę. Przeszli już przez bramę Trzech Cnót, łączącą prywatne komnaty Władcy Ognia z oficjalną częścią pałacu; dzień właśnie się rozpoczął.

Rozmowa z Wielkim Mędrcem Sorą była krótka i wypełniona mnóstwem dobrych rad, które przyprawiły Zuko o nerwowe drganie dłoni. Mędrzec był, rzecz jasna, niezadowolony z organizacji wyjazdu i całego święta, ale ostatecznie w asyście świty innych Mędrców wkroczył na pokład, a jego wiecznie niezadowolenie to absolutnie nic nowego. Nowością był za to czekający na nich statek powietrzny – imponująca konstrukcja z trzech rodzajów drewna, kilkunastu bel impregnowanego jedwabiu i zdecydowanie zbyt ekstrawaganckiej ilości złota. Jako pierwsza cywilna jednostka tego typu w Kraju Ognia, statek – który Lian musiała niedawno ochrzcić mianem _Awatar Wan_ – wzbudził szereg kontrowersji. Mędrcy Ognia nie byli zadowoleni ze zbyt małej, ich zdaniem, liczby znaków ochronnych i świętych figur umieszczonych w gondoli; wielki admirał Yizuro, dowodzący flotą powietrzną Kraju Ognia, uważał brak co najmniej sześciu armat na pokładzie za podstawową wadę konstrukcyjną każdego statku, nawet cywilnego. Po oficjalnej królewskiej wizycie w stoczni Zuko przez pół wieczoru irytował się, że zamiast niedużego zwrotnego okrętu dostał transportowiec dla krów morskich. Lian właściwie zgadzała się z tą oceną – tym bardziej, że mimo podobnej nazwy, pozłocista konstrukcja w niczym nie przypominała smukłych, lekkich statków, które pamiętała z dzieciństwa. Jedyną w pełni zadowoloną z _Awatara Wana_ osobą był naczelny inżynier, według którego statek był taki, jaki powinien być: _duży, aligancki i dobrze wyważony_.

Szczerze mówiąc, Lian miała nadzieję zwłaszcza na to ostatnie – i bez dodatkowych atrakcji trochę kręciło się jej w głowie.

– Na pewno nic się nie dzieje? – zapytał Zuko, kiedy wreszcie, po wszystkich ceremoniach, udało im się wsiąść do balonu i odbić od ziemi. Mówił dość głośno, przekrzykując wiatr, i Lian mimo woli zerknęła w stronę uwijającej się przy olinowaniu załogi, ale nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. – Wyglądasz strasznie. Znaczy, strasznie blado – dodał natychmiast.

– Na pewno. – Uśmiechnęła się, chyba pierwszy raz od rana. – Ludzie z Wyspy Czarnych Klifów nie dostają choroby morskiej. Chodź, siadaj. – Poklepała ławkę obok siebie i przesunęła się kawałek, robiąc więcej miejsca. – Chyba że idziesz stać na dziobie jak Luan Zdobywca.

Zuko usiadł i oparł się o reling w tyleż szarmanckiej co mało skutecznej próbie osłonięcia jej od wiatru, wzmagającego się wraz z wysokością. Próbowali doprecyzować swoje plany na najbliższe dni, ale po kilku chwilach nie dało się już rozmawiać; odbijające się od wody słońce wyciskało łzy z oczu, a wiatr szarpał za szaty i włosy. Lian schowała okulary do rękawa, a po chwili namysłu wyplątała z włosów ognistą koronę, wsunęła ją za pas sukni i odwróciła się do Zuko.

– Daj, schowam ci – wykrzyczała, wskazując na jego koronę; po sekundzie wahania Zuko uśmiechnął się lekko, pochylił głowę i pozwolił jej działać. Bez okularów i z włosami wpadającymi do oczu Lian niewiele widziała, ale po dłuższej chwili udało jej się i obie korony znalazły się bezpiecznie za pasem. Jak on młodo wygląda, pomyślała i natychmiast zganiła się za to; przecież Zuko był jeszcze młody. – No już, gotowe – zawołała i odgarnęła włosy za uszy, próbując pokryć zmieszanie. Zuko znowu rzucił jej badawcze spojrzenie i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, albo może wziąć ją za rękę, ale zrezygnował.

Lian była mu za to bardzo wdzięczna.

*

Chociaż planowali uroczystą inaugurację nowej świątyni Awatara Roku już od kilku miesięcy, a Lian mogłaby pewnie wyrecytować z pamięci listę zaproszonych gości, gdyby tylko się skupiła, tłum na Wyspie Półksiężyca i tak ją zaskoczył. Widok z góry był niesamowity – dziesiątki statków stłoczonych w szerokiej zatoce, powiewające wszędzie flagi: czerwono-złote, złoto-zielone, a gdzieniegdzie też pomarańczowe i błękitne. No i sama świątynia, zbudowana w oparciu o plany dwóch poprzednich, ale różniąca się od nich. Pracowali przy niej najzdolniejsi Mędrcy i akolici, zgłębiający nauki Roku i sztukę władania lawą.

Gdy statek wylądował, Lian miała jednak niewiele okazji do zachwytów. Droga do świątyni była nie tylko pod górę, ale też kamienista i stroma. Lian była wdzięczna losowi, że Wielki Mędrzec Sora zaplanował spokojny, majestatyczny pochód. Gdyby miała wspinać się w normalnym tempie, mogłaby nie dać rady. Już teraz szła z trudem i musiało to być po niej widać. Gdy orszak zwolnił przed kolejnym zakrętem, Zuko zrównał się z nią i wziął ją pod ramię – dokładnie tak, jak nie wypadało.

– Idź przodem, dam radę – wyszeptała, rozglądając się na boki. Któryś z idących za nią Mędrców dyskretnie chrząknął, ktoś inny zaczął nerwowo machać rękami. – Sora dostanie zawału!

– Trudno – odpowiedział Zuko również szeptem, dostosowując się do jej tempa.

Ku jej ogromnej uldze wrota świątyni były już w zasięgu wzroku, a powiewająca przed nimi czerwona wstęga z cytatem z Awatara Roku wyglądała naprawdę imponująco. Lian wypisała ją sama, poświęcając na to zdecydowanie więcej czasu niż powinna, ale była zadowolona z efektu. Wprawdzie kaligrafia wyglądała jak ze starego elementarza – Lian wymyśliła sobie, że wypisze sentencję stylem używanym przez Roku, ale ku jej rozczarowaniu okazało się, że wielki i mądry Awatar pisał najzwyklejszym szkolnym pismem i w dodatku bazgrał – ale dzięki temu wszystko wyglądało klasycznie i bardzo stosownie. Z radości ścisnęła Zuko za rękę, a on odwzajemnił uścisk, co ściągnęło na nich kolejne, tym razem zupełnie niedyskretne chrząknięcia.

Właściwa uroczystość była zaplanowana na następny dzień, więc obyło się bez długich przemów, chociaż Wielki Mędrzec nie odmówił sobie kilku okrągłych zdań. Zuko, ewidentnie skrępowany ciągłym nawiązywaniem do jego pokrewieństwa z Roku, zlekceważył subtelne gesty Mędrca i nie dał się wciągnąć na schody świątyni. Stojąca pół kroku za nim Lian słuchała mądrości Sory jednym uchem, powtarzając w myślach plan na najbliższe godziny. Zuko miał spotkać się z członkami Białego Lotosu i Awatarem, podczas gdy ona wzięła na siebie rozmowy z Mędrcami i akolitami, a także z szanownymi gośćmi ze wszystkich narodów. O ile w ogóle nie martwiła się o niego – Zuko przynajmniej lubił niektórych mistrzów Białego Lotosu – to jej własna część obowiązków była co najmniej niepokojąca. Na Wyspie Półksiężyca nie było ani miejsca, ani rozrywek dla szlachetnych gości. Festiwal ku czci Roku przyciągnął, rzecz jasna, trochę kupców, sztukmistrzów i różnych cudaków, stłoczonych głównie na kamienistej plaży, ale Lian i tak miała przeczucie, że wszyscy ci mędrcy, ambasadorowie i dygnitarze najzwyczajniej w świecie pokłócą się z nudów.

Przemowa została nagrodzona niezbyt entuzjastycznymi oklaskami; Wielki Mędrzec zignorował to i z godnością wkroczył do świątyni w asyście swojej świty. Nikomu innemu nie wolno było jeszcze wejść do środka. Zuko twierdził, że prace remontowe będą trwały do ostatniej chwili i Lian wyobrażała sobie Sorę komenderującego nocną zmianą malarzy, kamieniarzy i zamiatających tynk akolitów. Tymczasem tłum powoli się rozchodził, przenosząc się w kierunku zatoki. Lian miała ruszyć za nimi i dopilnować, by jej szlachetni goście znaleźli się na pokładzie zacumowanego _Awatara Wana_ , kiedy nagle na jej ramię spadło wielkie ciężkie łapsko.

– Lian! – ryknął Lord Iroh prosto w jej ucho, co przy ich różnicy wzrostu było niemałym wyzwaniem. – Zuko! Jak dobrze was widzieć, dzieci! – Uścisk potężny jak u niedźwiedziobaka prawie złamał ją na pół. Po tych wszystkich latach Lian powinna była przyzwyczaić się do serdeczności i wylewności Iroh, a jednak zaskakiwały ją za każdym razem. – No mówcie, jak się macie?

Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować – a nawet najgorliwsi Mędrcy nie ważyli się chrząkać na Lorda Iroh – Zuko i Lian byli już w połowie drogi do zatoki, zaganiani jak para żurawiokóz. Zuko heroicznie próbował przerwać streszczenie morskich przygód stryja ubarwianych anegdotami o klientach Jaśminowego Smoka, ale bez rezultatu. Lian dostrzegła jego zrozpaczone spojrzenie i ledwo stłumiła uśmiech.

– Musicie mi wybaczyć – powiedziała głośno, dużo głośniej niż zazwyczaj. Iroh odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią przez ramię, wyraźnie zaskoczony. – Mędrcy i goście czekają na mnie na pokładzie _Awatara Wana_.

– Co? Co takiego? Nazwaliście ten statek _Awatar Wan_?! – Iroh pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową; z całej jego postaci biło rozczarowanie. – Zuko, no naprawdę, taki brak finezji. Nie było jakiejś lepszej nazwy? _Oddech smoka_ albo _Herbaciany czar_ , albo…

– Przedyskutujemy to później, stryjku. Mistrz Jeong Jeong już na nas czeka, musimy omówić z nim…

– No ale przecież najpierw musimy napić się herbaty! Herbata doda nam sił. – Iroh wziął Lian za rękę i podjął dziarski marsz w dół zbocza, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Ruch był tak nagły, że przez moment nie mogła złapać tchu. – A ty, moja droga, wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebowała pokrzepienia.

– Z przyjemnością dołączę do was później – skłamała, wyciągając dłoń z jego uścisku i nakrywając drugą dłonią. – Ale teraz naprawdę muszę iść. Mam nadzieję, że wasze dyskusje będą owocne.

Odchodząc w stronę _Awatara Wana_ słyszała jeszcze poirytowane pokrzykiwania Zuko i uspokajające pomruki Iroh. Wiedziała, że nie powinna się denerwować – mogła podejrzewać Iroh o wiele rzeczy, ale na pewno nie o złe intencje – ale i tak musiała wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim była gotowa stawić czoła Wielkiemu Ministrowi Prawej Strony Królestwa Ziemi i jego zastępom pomniejszych ministrów, reprezentacji Mędrców Ognia chyba ze wszystkich wysp i wysepek oraz Wysłanniczce Unnuk z Północnego Plemienia Wody, która bywała bardziej męcząca niż cały zastęp negocjatorów.

Jak się okazało, _szlachetni goście_ naprawdę pokłócili się z nudów, nim Lian dotarła na pokład.

Co ciekawe, rozdzielanie ich i prowadzenie niekończących się dyskusji wydawało się dużo bardziej atrakcyjne, kiedy miała w perspektywie wieczorną herbatkę z Lordem Iroh.

– Nie ma możliwości, żeby Najjaśniejszy Król Kuei zgodził się na umieszczenie wojsk Kraju Ognia w prowincji Yu Sheng – powtórzył Wielki Minister Musang chyba po raz piętnasty.

– Zgodziliśmy się nazywać ten teren Piątym Państwem. – Wysłanniczka Unnuk zakryła twarz dłońmi. – Jeżeli mamy do czegoś dojść, musisz przestać myśleć o tych terenach jako o części Królestwa Ziemi. Czcigodny ministrze – dodała po chwili.

– Części pod wspólnym zarządem Ognia i Ziemi, czcigodna wysłanniczko – wtrącił się któryś z Mędrców, stukając palcem w leżące przed nim papiery. – Zgodnie z umową podpisaną przez…

– W umowie nie było nic o wojsku!

– Wojsku? Ha, skoro o tym mowa, może czas już zwrócić Królestwu Ziemi granitową armię królowej Shi!?

Słuchając powtarzających się argumentów Lian zastanawiała się, czy Zuko miał więcej szczęścia. Kwestia utworzenia Piątego Państwa na terenach obecnego kondominium Ziemi i Ognia elektryzowała wszystkich. Awatar widział w nowym państwie szansę na odbudowę równowagi po wojnie w sposób nieznany dotąd w dziejach świata, władcy i dostojnicy dostrzegali raczej polityczne powikłania, a mieszkańcy prowincji Yu Sheng i Haimen nie mogli doczekać się niepodległości i zniesienia podatków na rzecz obu stolic. Ustalenie czegokolwiek w takim galimatiasie było prawie niemożliwe, dlatego działali osobno: Zuko dywagował na temat równowagi we wszechświecie, popijając herbatkę z mistrzami Białego Lotosu, a Lian po raz kolejny omawiała te same trzy warianty możliwej linii granicznej.

Z drugiej strony, przynajmniej nie charkał jej nad uchem król Bumi, więc możliwe, że Zuko miał jednak gorzej.

Rozmowy zakończyły się, kiedy słońce niemal dotykało morza. Wprawdzie przegapili przybycie Awatara, ale przynajmniej udało im się ustalić zasady delimitacji granic i nakreślić ogólne punkty dotyczące obywatelstwa Piątego Państwa. Lian była tak bardzo zadowolona z przebiegu negocjacji, że przez chwilę zapomniała o czekających ją obowiązkach rodzinnych. Okazało się jednak, że nie miała się czym martwić.

– Władca Ognia jeszcze nie wrócił – wymamrotała Ziyi, zapalając świece. – Nie dał znaku życia, no kto to widział, znikać na cały dzień bez słowa.

Władca Ognia negocjuje przyszłość świata, chciała powiedzieć Lian, ale nie odezwała się. Dyskutowanie z Ziyi nie miało sensu; służąca była za stara, by dać się do czegokolwiek przekonać. A poza tym – poza tym Zuko nie potrzebował jej obrony, potrzebował za to jej pomocy. Lian westchnęła i rozłożyła swój przenośny sekretarzyk. Władcy mogli sobie negocjować przyszłość świata, ale listy i dokumenty nie przeczytają się same. Zabrała ze sobą tylko najważniejsze papiery, które nie mogły czekać, ale i tak była tego cała sterta; przeglądanie i katalogowanie listów od gubernatorów poszczególnych prowincji w sprawie zmian w naliczaniu podymnego zajęło jej dobrą godzinę. Pewnie siedziałaby nad tym dłużej, mimo gderania Ziyi, gdyby w ręce nie wpadł jej _ten_ list.

Tym razem wyglądał zupełnie jak pismo od gubernatora z jakiejś odległej wysepki: malowana bambusowa tuba, lekko rozkręcony sznur, ciemnoczerwone pieczęci. Lian wiedziała, że powinna była się go spodziewać, ale i tak ją zaskoczył – zaskakiwał za każdym razem, tak samo boleśnie. Zwinięta w rulon karta była pusta, a ze środka wysypały się grudki szarawej soli.

Pozornie nie poświęciła _temu_ listowi wiele uwagi. Zgarnęła sól i papier z powrotem do tuby, którą wcisnęła do bocznej przegrody sekretarzyka, i natychmiast sięgnęła po kolejne pismo, ale w głowie jej huczało. Dostawała _te_ listy już od ponad roku, najpierw rzadziej, teraz już niemal co miesiąc; ktokolwiek je wysyłał, musiał wiedzieć, że była coraz bardziej zdesperowana. Chociaż z drugiej strony trudno było się tego nie domyślić: Lian była żoną Władcy Ognia już prawie trzy lata i ciągle jeszcze nie urodziła mu dziecka.

– Pani? Pani, co się dzieje? Przynieść wody?

– Nie, wszystko w porządku. – Dopiero głos Ziyi uświadomił jej, że drżą jej ręce i trudno jej oddychać. – Trochę słabo się czuję – dodała, odkładając trzymany w ręku pognieciony papier, i wstała z wyraźnym wysiłkiem.

– No bo to przecież nie można tak siedzieć i siedzieć, trzeba odpocząć! – Ziyi zdecydowanym ruchem odsunęła sekretarzyk, zrzucając z niego część papierów. Na szczęście _ten_ list został tam, gdzie jego miejsce. – Trzeba wyjść tam na pokład, pochodzić sobie, a ja zaraz zaparzę ziółek.

Lian skinęła głową i powoli wspięła się po stopniach. Zatoka wyglądała, jakby trawił ją płomień, a od całej Wyspy Półksiężyca biła pomarańczowa łuna. Pokład był przyjemnie pusty i to ją trochę uspokoiło. Lian pewnie nie powinna była dać wolnego na festiwal prawie całej załodze, ale z drugiej strony przynajmniej nikt nie mógł teraz zobaczyć, że Księżna Ognia jest blada jak kreda i trzęsie się z nerwów.

_Te_ listy działały tak na nią za każdym razem i chociaż nakazywała sobie spokój i obiecywała przestać się przejmować, to każdy kolejny ranił ją jeszcze bardziej. Na szczęście na długo przed pierwszym anonimem zadbała o to, żeby cała poczta kierowana do Władcy Ognia i Księżnej trafiała bezpośrednio do niej. _Lubię to robić_ , przekonywała wtedy Zuko, _będę zajmować się czymś pożytecznym, to żadne obciążenie_. Musiało kierować nią jakieś przeczucie – gdyby ta przeklęta sól przechodziła najpierw przez jakichś sekretarzy, asystentów, czy w ogóle kogokolwiek innego, Lian chyba umarłaby ze wstydu.

Dobiegł ją ostry aromat ziół – Ziyi zostawiła je na bocznym stoliku i wróciła do swoich zajęć, mamrocząc pod nosem na temat Lian i jej nastrojów. Chociaż mamrotanie ją irytowało, podobnie jak ziółka i dobre rady, wolała to niż dać Ziyi powody do węszenia i plotkowania na jej temat. Księżna z nastrojami to żaden temat, ale Księżna otrzymująca tajemnicze listy, od których robi się drżąca i blada? Lian była pewna, że Zuko dowiedziałby się o tym, zanim ona zdążyłaby cokolwiek powiedzieć – a potem dowiedziałby się prawdy. A na to nie mogła pozwolić.

Cokolwiek by się nie działo, Zuko nie mógł się dowiedzieć.

*

– Musimy przeciągnąć nasz pobyt do jutra wieczora – powiedziała Lian, gdy tylko podniosła się z klęczek po porannej medytacji. Sądząc po jego minie, Zuko chciał wypytywać ją o samopoczucie, a Lian czuła się dokładnie tak, jak wyglądała, czyli blado i niewyraźnie. Nawet zamówiona na tę okazję suknia z najlepszego jedwabiu z Ba Sing Se malowanego w złote smoki nie była w stanie pomóc. – Udało mi się ustalić wczoraj kilka rzeczy i jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Musang odpuścił w końcu w sprawie ulokowania Dai Li w Piątym Państwie, trzeba to wykorzystać. Zrobiłam ci notatkę z naszymi ustaleniami. – Podała mu zwiniętą w rulon kartkę, unikając jego wzroku. – A wam jak poszło?

– Najgorzej! To było nie do zniesienia. – Zuko przemaszerował przez pokład tupiąc tak głośno, że zadrżały deski. – Wyobraź sobie, niby zgadzaliśmy się ze sobą, a atmosfera i tak była gęsta, że aż nożem można było siekać. Mistrz Jeong Jeong prawie pobił się z Mistrzem Pakku i nikt właściwie nie wie dlaczego. – Spojrzał w stronę świątyni i z westchnieniem zasłonił oczy. – Jak pomyślę, że znowu mam do nich iść, to też mam ochotę kogoś pobić…

– Miałam nadzieję, że obecność Awatara i Mistrzyni Katary poprawi ci humor – stwierdziła Lian, schodząc za nim w stronę dziennej kajuty, gdzie czekało już na nich śniadanie i, a jakże, wonne ziółka. – Chyba że oni też byli w bojowych nastrojach?

– Trochę byli, zwłaszcza Katara. – Zuko sięgnął w stronę swojej porcji tofu, ale zatrzymał się nagle, trzymając pałeczki w górze, jakby sobie coś przypomniał. – Ale potem Aang uparł się, żeby iść na festiwal i zrobiło się trochę spokojniej. Katara zaciągnęła nas do budek z przepowiedniami i od razu się jej poprawiło.

– A co sobie wywróżyła?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie szczęście w miłości. – Zuko wzruszył ramionami i złapał swoje tofu, wbijając wzrok w przestrzeń. Lian obserwowała go spod opuszczonych powiek, sącząc swoje ziółka. Ostatnio coraz częściej zdarzało mu się tak odpływać; na szczęście zazwyczaj wystarczyło chwilę poczekać, żeby dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. – Był tam też jeden szalony wróżbita – powiedział wreszcie Zuko, przesuwając warzywa po talerzu. – Podchodził do ludzi, szarpał za ręce i krzyczał coś o tym, że czarna woda skala ziemię, a niebo strawi ogień. – Rzucił jej nerwowe spojrzenie, jakby oczekiwał, że Lian zacznie się z niego śmiać. – Teraz brzmi to idiotycznie, ale wtedy było… trochę straszne.

– To faktycznie świetny sposób na poprawienie sobie humoru, nie ma co. Trzeba było iść do tej budki, w której przepowiadali szczęście w miłości.

Nagła cisza, która zapadła po tym stwierdzeniu, aż zadzwoniła w uszach. Zuko zamarł z czarką herbaty w połowie drogi do ust, wpatrując się w Lian oczami okrągłymi jak spodki, a ona miała wrażenie, że nawet służący patrzą na nią z wyrzutem. Na twarz i szyję wypełzły jej gorące rumieńce.

– Nieważne, to wszystko bzdury. – Po kilku nieznośnych uderzeniach serca Zuko odłożył czarkę i wstał od stołu tak zamaszyście, że prawie go przewrócił. – Będę w świątyni.

– Poczekaj. – Dla niej wstanie z miejsca okazało się dużo trudniejsze. Wstrętne ziółka na nic nie pomagały: ból brzucha nadal był nieznośny, a zawroty głowy powracały przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu. Lian miała jednak nadzieję, że nikt nie zwróci uwagi na ten chwilowy brak gracji. – Pójdę z tobą.

Nie oglądając się na nią, Zuko wspiął się na pokład; zanim zdołała go dogonić, był już na lądzie, wydając zaaferowanej straży i krzątającym się w panice akolitom ostatnie polecenia. Gdyby mogła, Lian odgryzłaby sobie język. Nie powinna była w ogóle się odzywać, a już na pewno nie teraz, przed wydarzeniem tego kalibru, kiedy oboje mieli na głowie tysiąc innych zmartwień. Wprawdzie tak gwałtowne zachowanie wobec niej nie było w stylu Zuko – choćby wszyscy dookoła doprowadzali go do białej gorączki, do niej miał zawsze o wiele więcej cierpliwości – ale Lian naprawdę nie mogła go winić. Przeprosiłaby go, gdyby nie to, że – no właśnie. Że były pewne sprawy, o których nie rozmawiali.

– Czy… oprócz wróżb… jest tam… coś ciekawego? – wysapała, gdy Zuko wreszcie zlitował się nad nią i zwolnił na tyle, że udało się jej go dogonić. – Na przykład imbir w cukrze?

Zuko łypnął na nią i odwrócił wzrok, ale podał jej ramię, zupełnie jak wczoraj. Ledwo opanowała westchnienie ulgi: nie tylko z powodu wsparcia, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że ewidentnie kryzys został zażegnany. Mogli teraz wrócić do udawania, że nic tu nie zaszło.

– Było tam coś lepszego – powiedział po chwili, wyciągając coś z fałd szaty i podając jej na dłoni. – Zobacz, to dla ciebie.

Zuko rzadko kiedy był z siebie tak zadowolony, jak w tej chwili, chociaż Lian nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Trzymał w ręku coś, co przypominało kształtem krewetkę z wypustkami przy głowie. Na kadłubku miało wymalowaną brunatną błyskawicę, a na łebku – wielki uśmiech i oczka, w których odbijała się pustka kosmosu. Lian ostrożnie wzięła dziwny przedmiot w dwa palce i przyjrzała mu się uważnie, poprawiając okulary.

– Bardzo ładne – powiedziała uprzejmie. – Co to takiego?

Zuko spojrzał na nią ze zgorszeniem.

– To salamandrak z ciasta. Jak możesz nie wiedzieć, co to jest salamandrak z ciasta!? Sprzedaje się je na festynach, mama zawsze kupowała nam takie na Festiwalu Ognia na Wyspie Żaru…

– Znaczy, to coś do jedzenia, tak? – Salamandrak nie wyglądał zbyt apetycznie, i jeszcze te oczka… Ale Lian naprawdę gotowa była się poświęcić.

– Nie! To pamiątka! Jak nie chcesz, to oddaj. – Mogłaby przysiąc, że Zuko się zarumienił, ale kiedy spojrzała na niego, wpatrywał się uporczywie w czubki swoich butów.

Zamiast odpowiadać, Lian wsunęła salamandraka za pasek i ścisnęła Zuko za ramię, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy takiej niedyskrecji. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy odezwał się głosik brzmiący zupełnie jak jej matka, lamentujący, że Lian zostanie zapamiętana jako najbardziej bezwstydna Księżna Ognia w historii świata. Zanim jednak zdążyła wyprostować się jak struna i wysunąć rękę z jego uścisku, Zuko skinął głową, wskazując bez słowa na cel ich wędrówki.

W promieniach wschodzącego słońca dach i okapy pagody świątyni Roku wyglądały, jakby stały w ogniu. W ciągu dnia budynki nie robiły wielkiego wrażenia – ot, kompleks świątynny w klasycznym stylu Czwartej Dynastii Królestwa Ziemi – ale o świcie rozgrywał się tutaj olśniewający świetlny spektakl. Jeszcze w czasie odbudowy, nim dokończono dachy i zdobienia okapów, wyglądało to niesamowicie, ale teraz widok zapierał dech w piersiach.

– Miałeś całkowitą rację – wyszeptała, zdejmując okulary i ocierając oczy. – Świątynia zwrócona na południe nie robiłaby takiego wrażenia.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Zuko nie odpowiadał i Lian zastanawiała się, czy właśnie wspomina wszystkie kłótnie o położenie świątyni, które stoczył z Mędrcami, doradcami, architektami, a nawet z nią samą. Wtedy nie rozumiała, dlaczego się tak upierał, a on nie wyjaśniał swojego stanowiska. Teraz, kiedy myślała o tym, jak powtarzała z uporem: _Tak, ale bramy w świątyniach ognia_ zawsze _skierowane są na południe!_ , było jej zwyczajnie głupio.

– Aang mi to pokazał – powiedział Zuko cicho, w ten swój nerwowy sposób, kiedy spodziewał się, że zaraz zostanie wyśmiany. – Wtedy, kiedy pojechaliśmy razem do świątyń powietrza, pamiętasz?

Oczywiście, że Lian pamiętała. Samo wspomnienie o tym, jak buntownicy podchodzili pod bramy pałacu, a Zuko mimo jej rozpaczliwych listów nie wracał, wywoływało u niej nieprzyjemne, gorące ukłucie gniewu przemieszanego ze wstydem.

– Jedną z nich mogliśmy zobaczyć dopiero o świcie, kiedy padło na nią słońce, i wtedy dotarło do mnie, że… – Urwał, podnosząc wzrok na lśniącą blachę, jakby widok świątyni miał mu pomóc znaleźć właściwe słowa. – Ogień jest najsilniejszy w południe, ale o świcie… Wtedy jest najbardziej żywy.

Lian nie rozumiała, co miał na myśli, ale wierzyła mu na słowo – w przeciwieństwie do wielu Mędrców i ogniawładców, którzy nie byli przekonani do głoszonej przez Zuko teorii ognia jako źródła życia, a nie jako broni. Nowa świątynia Roku, zbudowana według starych nauk, miała skłonić niedowiarków do zmiany zdania. Posyłając Zuko ostatni uśmiech, Lian ruszyła w stronę budynków klasztornych tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Postanowiła sobie już dawno, że w czasie inauguracji wszystko zadziała bezbłędnie, i teraz zamierzała tego dopilnować.

*

Wszystko szło tak dobrze, że samo to powinno było ją zaniepokoić. Wprawdzie wszyscy, a w szczególności Mędrcy i mistrzowie Białego Lotosu, wydawali się zdenerwowani i spięci, ale nie doszło do żadnych incydentów, chociaż wydawało się, że od tego napięcia ziemia aż drży pod nogami. Przeciwnie – wszyscy byli tak skupieni, że wygłaszali mowy bez zająknięcia, powiewali chorągwiami zgodnie z planem, uderzali w dzwony dostatecznie głośno i zapalali pochodnie w odpowiednim momencie.

Pod koniec celebracji, w samo południe, nadleciał Druk, wijąc się między chmurami jak czerwona wstążka. Chociaż Lian wiedziała już na pewno, że smoki nie wyginęły – i że lubią wygrzewać się na dachu pawilonu herbacianego Lorda Iroh – czasami nadal nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Zupełnie jakby na chwilę przeniosła się do świata starych legend, w których wszystko było możliwe, a na końcu zawsze zwyciężało dobro. Druk wpadł przez główne wrota świątyni wśród na poły przerażonych, na poły zachwyconych okrzyków tłumu, zawisł nad posągiem Awatara Roku i ognistym oddechem rozpalił płomień na jego dłoni.

I wtedy ziemia zaczęła trząść się tak mocno, że cudem tylko nie pękła na pół.

Lian zareagowała instynktownie, padając na kolana i osłaniając głowę. Trzęsienia ziemi nie były niczym niespotykanym na Wyspie Czarnych Klifów, ale nic, co do tej pory przeżyła, nie mogło się równać z tymi wstrząsami. Nagle ktoś popchnął ją w bok; Lian otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła zamazane sylwetki ludzi cisnących się ku wyjściu. Resztki jej okularów leżały pewnie gdzieś pod ich butami.

– Nie! – zawołała, ale jej głos nie był w stanie przebić się przez krzyki spanikowanego tłumu. – Nie na zewnątrz!

Gdzieś niedaleko coś trzasnęło, wydając głuchy metaliczny łomot, a potem jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Ktoś wrzasnął przeszywająco i nagle ziemia pod kolanami i dłońmi Lian po prostu się usunęła, a ona sama uderzyła głową o coś twardego i kanciastego. Pociemniało jej przed oczami i przez chwilę zapomniała, jak się oddycha; dopiero kolejny trzask, tuż obok jej twarzy, przywrócił jej świadomość. Próbowała się pozbierać, ale była w stanie tylko zwinąć się w kłębek i jako tako osłonić głowę.

I nagle wszystko się skończyło. Ziemia zadrżała jeszcze parę razy, jakby wzdychała z wysiłku, i zamarła w bezruchu. Wokół zahuczała jednocześnie setka głosów – ktoś zawodził, ktoś krzyczał, ktoś chyba nawoływał ją po imieniu – ale Lian nie była w stanie otworzyć oczu ani się poruszyć, zupełnie jakby ręce, nogi i powieki nagle przestały jej słuchać. Nie wiedziała, jak długo to trwało, aż wreszcie czyjeś ręce pomogły jej usiąść. Zamrugała kilka razy i zobaczyła przed sobą zmartwioną twarz Ruyu, szefowej gwardii osobistej Zuko.

– Wasza wysokość, czy wezwać pomoc?

– Nie trzeba. – Próbowała rozejrzeć się wokół, ale wszystko było niewyraźne, jakby za mgłą. Dopiero po kilku sekundach przypomniała sobie, że straciła okulary. – Wszystko w porządku, kapitanie. Czy Władca Ognia…?

– Nie jest ranny, wasza wysokość. – Ruyu zerknęła za siebie i skinęła głową w stronę bezkształtnej, czarno-czerwonej sylwetki.

Przy pomocy Ruyu Lian bardzo powoli stanęła na nogi, starając się z całych sił ignorować kłucie w brzuchu i tępy ból w całej prawej stronie ciała. Kilka kroków dzielących ją od Zuko wydawało się najdłuższym dystansem, jaki kiedykolwiek przeszła.

– Nic ci się nie stało – powiedziała z ulgą, kiedy wreszcie do niego dotarła. Nie była to do końca prawda; sądząc po zakrwawionej skroni jakiś odłamek musiał uderzyć go w głowę. Lian wytarła najgorszą część i chciała bliżej przyjrzeć się ranie, ale nagle tuż za nią pojawił się Awatar.

– Zuko, chodź szybko! Zobacz, co się dzieje! Trzeba zatrzymać drugi wybuch!

Zuko jakby ocknął się ze snu i natychmiast ruszył za Awatarem, lawirując między potrzaskanymi dekoracjami i zmartwiałymi z przerażenia ludźmi. Dopiero wtedy Lian zorientowała się, że z zewnątrz dobiegają przerażone okrzyki, i pokuśtykała do wyjścia.

Przez moment nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wstrząsy musiały trwać cały dzień, aż do zmroku, ale wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Niebo było czarne od pyłu, wydobywającego się kłębami z ledwo widocznej na horyzoncie góry Aso; od czasu do czasu rozświetlały je wściekle pomarańczowe błyski, jak błyskawice wydobywające się z wnętrza ziemi. Morze u stóp Aso wydawało się gotować, nagle było go jakby więcej i więcej. Lian przeżyła to już kiedyś, kiedy była dzieckiem, i wiedziała, co się dzieje, ale nie była w stanie się ruszyć.

– Fala! Fala idzie! – krzyknął ktoś obok niej i to ją otrzeźwiło. Oderwała wzrok od ciągnącej w ich stronę masy wody i spojrzała w stronę zatoki, która przypominała teraz cmentarzysko okrętów. Bez okularów nie widziała wyraźnie, ale słyszała nerwowe nawoływania krążących między potrzaskanymi straganami ludzi. Nikt z nich nie patrzył na horyzont.

– Kapitanie? – Odwróciła się, szukając wzrokiem Ruyu. – Kapitanie, trzeba natychmiast zebrać wszystkich pielgrzymów na szczycie góry, inaczej przykryje ich fala…

– Tak jest, Pani – zgodziła się Ruyu, marszcząc brwi. Nie powiedziała nic więcej, ale Lian wiedziała, o co jej chodzi. Nawet na szczycie góry nikt nie był bezpieczny; Wyspa Półksiężyca nie stanowiła dla takiej fali żadnej przeszkody. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, ile osób zmieściłoby się na pokładzie _Awatara Wana_ , ale nie było żadnej gwarancji, że okręt poderwie się do lotu. Nie było jak uciekać.

Jakby czytając w jej myślach, nagle na ziemię tuż obok niej opadł Druk, dotykając jednym ze swoich wąsów skroni Zuko. Nim jednak zdążyła zapytać czy smok uratuje ich wszystkich, Zuko wdrapał się na jego grzbiet, wciągając za sobą Katarę. Tuż obok rozległo się nerwowe _Yip yip!_ i dwie mityczne bestie śmignęły w górę.

Po sekundzie głuchej, pewnej niedowierzania ciszy kakofonia okrzyków była ogłuszająca. _Jak on mógł!_ i _Tchórze!_ i _Teraz wszyscy zginiemy!_ , coraz głośniej i głośniej. Tłum wokół świątyni robił się coraz gęstszy; przerażeni widokiem nadciągającej masy wody ludzie próbowali schronić się w środku. Lian wiedziała, że powinna coś z tym zrobić, przynajmniej próbować jakoś wszystkich uspokoić, ale mogła tylko wpatrywać się w zbliżający się z każdą chwilą horyzont.

– No chodźże już, na co czekasz?

– Na właściwy moment!

Omal nie krzyknęła z zaskoczenia gdy nagle minęli ją poirytowany Mistrz Pakku i król Bumi, który odwrócił się, puścił do niej oko i zaniósł się charkającym rechotem.

– Szlachetni Mistrzowie, nie można… Idzie fala – wyksztusiła z siebie, idąc parę kroków w ich stronę.

– No właśnie, idzie fala – powtórzył Mistrz Pakku. Stanął w rozkroku, unosząc ręce w sposób, który Lian widziała kiedyś u Katary, i zerknął przez ramię. – Jesteś wreszcie gotowy?

– Będę gotowy jak będę gotowy! – obwieścił Bumi, przymykając oczy, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał. Kolorowe pióra wetknięte w jego ceremonialny strój łopotały na wietrze, upodobniając go do podskubanej krowopapugi. – Jeszcze nie… jeszcze nie… jeszcze chwileczka… A-ha, teraz!

Lian poczuła, że wyspa znowu drży pod jej stopami; ledwo udało się jej opanować chęć skulenia się na ziemi. Zamiast tego patrzyła, jak posłuszna gestom Mistrza Pakku fala rozstąpiła się tuż przed Wyspą Półksiężyca, a statki w zatoce zostały osłonięte szeregiem skał wydartych z morza przez zaśmiewającego się Bumiego. Widziała to wszystko, ale nie mogła uwierzyć, że woda i ziemia poddawały się ludzkim dłoniom jak kukły z teatru cieni.

Mamrocząc coś o wstrząsach wtórnych i o pomocy dla Aanga i Katary, Pakku i Bumi ruszyli w dół zbocza, nie oglądając się na Lian. Jakby od niechcenia uwolnili przy tym zatokę i odsunęli od niej pomniejsze fale. Po chwili zniknęli jej z oczu, czyniąc całą tę scenę jeszcze bardziej nierealną. Inne wyspy nie miały tyle szczęścia, uświadomiła sobie i nagle zrobiło się jej słabo.

– Wasza wysokość, jakie rozkazy?

– Przede wszystkim nie możemy dopuścić do paniki – powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do stojącej przed nią Ruyu. Jakie to szczęście, że ktoś ją o to zapytał; miała przynajmniej coś, na czym mogła się skupić. – Kapitanie, wezwijcie załogi statków, trzeba ocenić, co nadaje się jeszcze do użytku, i zaplanować transport. Ja porozmawiam z Mędrcami, niech zajmą się rannymi… i stosami, jeśli trzeba.

Lian wzięła głęboki oddech, zacisnęła zęby i ruszyła w stronę świątyni. Statki, ranni, transport, powtarzała sobie w myśli, zorganizować wodę pitną, wysłać wiadomość do stolicy. Zaprzątnęło ją to tak bardzo, że prawie zapomniała, że odlatując, Zuko nie pożegnał się z nią nawet jednym słowem.

*

Pierwszy sokół pocztowy wyleciał jeszcze zanim _Awatar Wan_ na dobre oderwał się od ziemi. _Daj mi znać, czy jesteście cali_ , napisała tylko – jeżeli wszystko było dobrze, a przecież musiało być, wiadomość od Longwanga powinna przybyć jutro jeszcze przed świtem. Lian nie chciała myśleć o otwartej zatoce Wyspy Czarnych Klifów, o statkach w porcie, o Świątyni Ognia na brzegu klifu i warowni Longwei tuż nad samym brzegiem morza. Jeżeli mieli szczęście, a przecież musieli mieć, skały od zachodniej strony spowolniły falę chociaż trochę i żadnemu z jej braci nic się nie stało.

Odetchnęła głęboko, próbując pozbierać myśli i nadać im formę kresek na papierze. Chociaż załoga robiła, co mogła, _Awatar Wan_ leciał jak ociężały świnioindyk, a Lian chciała mieć pewność, że pałac będzie gotowy do organizowania akcji ratunkowej gdy tylko okręt wyląduje. Poza tym nie miała pojęcia, kiedy Zuko wróci do stolicy, a Księżna Matka pewnie zamartwiała się na śmierć. Lian westchnęła i zaczęła pisać – może Ursa nie zauważy, że liczba kresek nie będzie parzysta – kiedy usłyszała za sobą znajome szuranie i omal nie wypuściła pędzla z ręki. Wydawałoby się, że dzień, w którym nastąpiło trzęsienie ziemi, nie mógł stać się jeszcze gorszy, a jednak.

– Co za koszmarny, koszmarny dzień. – Lord Iroh usadowił się naprzeciwko niej, stawiając na wolnym kawałku blatu malowaną tacę z laki. Lian była niemal pewna, że nie mieli takiej tacy na pokładzie _Awatara Wana_ , nie wspominając już o metalowym czajniczku prosto z Królestwa Ziemi. – Ale nic się nie przejmuj, moja droga, biała herbata z imbirem postawi nas na nogi. Co tam sobie piszesz?

– Wiadomość dla Księżnej Ursy. – Nie było szans, żeby ją to ominęło, więc Lian mogła zrobić tylko jedno: przetrwać tę rozmowę tak, jak dziesiątki poprzednich, odpowiadając na pytania najkrócej jak się da. Uśmiechnęła się więc, skinęła głową i wróciła do pisania.

– No tak, trzeba dać jej znać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Czarki stuknęły o lakę, a po chwili dobiegł ją wyrazisty zapach imbiru. Nieco ją to zdziwiło – pogoda była wręcz upalna – ale nie miała zamiaru komentować herbacianych wybryków Iroh. Dyskusja na temat wysublimowanych kompozycji liści i przypraw była ponad jej siły. Szybkimi ruchami dokończyła list, dając sobie kilka minut na zebranie myśli. Nie zareagowała zbyt uprzejmie, gdy Iroh oświadczył, że zabierze się z nią do stolicy na pokładzie _Awatara Wana_ , powinna więc teraz dać mu do zrozumienia, że oczywiście jest mile widziany. Rzecz w tym, że Lian nie miała pojęcia, po co właściwie Iroh z nią leci.

– Ostatni raz widziałem tak silne trzęsienie, kiedy byłem jeszcze dzieciakiem. – Gdy tylko odłożyła pędzel i sięgnęła po pieczęć, Iroh podsunął jej pod nos czarkę z herbatą. – Ozaia nie było jeszcze na świecie. Fala dotarła pod sam pałac, a wszystkie wyspy na wschodzie: Wyspa Żaru, Czarne Klify, cały pas Wysp Perłowych… Wszystko znalazło się praktycznie pod wodą.

Na ścianach Świątyni Ognia na Wyspie Czarnych Klifów do dziś widać było ciemne ślady po stojącej wówczas wodzie. Lian pamiętała opowieści swojej niańki o wielkiej fali. Wtedy nie bardzo w nie wierzyła – Świątynia stała przecież na wzniesieniu – ale po dzisiejszym dniu przestała wątpić.

– A potem… Moja droga, co było potem! W stojącej wodzie zalęgła się zaraza, nikomu nie wolno było wychodzić z pałacu. Mędrcom Ognia opanowanie tej sytuacji zajęło dwa miesiące… – Ku jej wielkiej uldze, Iroh urwał swoją opowieść, zagłębiając się we wspomnieniach. Nagle statek zachybotał się potężnie, niemal strącając filiżanki i papiery ze stolika. – Hej hej, kapitanie, ostrożnie tam! No ale nie przejmuj się tak, jesteś strasznie blada. Czemu nie pijesz herbaty? Od razu lepiej, prawda?

Herbata faktycznie była z tych stawiających na nogi i Lian poczuła się lepiej już po kilku łykach, chociaż nadal trochę trzęsły się jej ręce. Nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem udało się jej utrzymać pędzel i nie narobić kleksów – widocznie, mimo wszystko, czuwały nad nią jakieś opiekuńcze duchy.

– Dziękuję, rzeczywiście dodaje sił – powiedziała wreszcie, czując na sobie uważny wzrok Iroh. Wiedziała, że wygląda fatalnie: blada, z rozwianym włosem, w utytłanej błotem ceremonialnej sukni. Ale jego spojrzenie niemal przewiercało ją na wylot, a od tego wcale nie czuła się lepiej. – Pewnie będę ich potrzebować w najbliższym czasie.

– Absolutnie, absolutnie – zamruczał Iroh, dolewając herbaty. – Ale niczym się nie przejmuj, odpoczniesz sobie, jak tylko dolecimy. Ja już się wszystkim zajmę.

– To… to bardzo miło ze stryja strony – wyjąkała, odstawiając czarkę na stół. Tylko herbata uratowała ją przed krzyknięciem _Co takiego?!_ , ale nie była pewna, czy udało się jej zapanować nad twarzą. – Bardzo wspaniałomyślnie, ale naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie chciałabym stryja niepotrzebnie trudzić.

– Trudzić? Ależ co ty mówisz, moja droga! – Iroh roześmiał się i poklepał po piersi tak mocno, że aż zadudniło. – Mam siły jak lwotur, a wszystko dzięki zielonej herbacie z żeń-szeniem i porannej gimnastyce! Ale daję słowo, zupełnie nie masz się czym martwić, ja naprawdę o wszystko się zatroszczę – dodał, poważniejąc. – Wiem, że doskonale dałabyś sobie radę sama, ale teraz musisz szczególnie na siebie uważać.

Była tak zaaferowana tym, żeby nie odpowiedzieć tego, co chciała – _Stryj powinien był zatroszczyć się o wszystko osiem lat temu!_ – że sens jego słów dotarł do niej dopiero po chwili. Iroh myślał, że była w ciąży – oczywiście, że Iroh myślał, że była w ciąży. Stąd imbir w herbacie mimo słonecznej pogody i to nagłe zaangażowanie w sprawy Kraju Ognia. Przez moment nie mogła wyksztusić z siebie słowa, a twarz i szyję natychmiast oblała jej fala gorąca.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – powtórzyła, mając nadzieję, że nie drży jej głos. – Naprawdę, nie dzieje się nic takiego, żebym nie mogła normalnie pracować. – Widziała, że Iroh chce zaprotestować, więc pochyliła się i powiedziała z naciskiem: – Nic się nie zmieniło, niech mi stryj uwierzy. Wszystko jest tak, jak było.

Tym razem to Iroh nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Lian zrobiło się go szkoda; wyglądał, jakby nagle zupełnie opadł z sił i żadna herbata świata nie była w stanie mu pomóc. To pewnie karma, pomyślała, wyciągając do niego rękę. Czuła się zupełnie jakby przeżywała lustrzane odbicie ich spotkania sprzed trzynastu lat, kiedy pierwszy raz rozmawiali na osobności – wtedy Iroh, który wrócił spod Ba Sing Se jako cień samego siebie, próbował pocieszać ją po śmierci Lu Tena.

– Niech się stryj nie martwi – powiedziała cicho, uśmiechając się samymi ustami. – Na pewno wszystko z czasem się ułoży.

– Oczywiście, oczywiście, moja droga. – Iroh wyprostował się i sięgnął po czajniczek, przywołując na twarz równie nieprawdziwy uśmiech. – W końcu, jak powiadają, cierpliwość jest cnotą mędrców. A tymczasem dokończymy naszą herbatę, zanim stanie się za ostra, i powygrzewamy się w słońcu, hm? A może masz ochotę na partyjkę pai sho?

– Dzisiaj byłby ze mnie marny przeciwnik, zupełnie nie mogłabym się skupić. – Utkwiła wzrok w spienionej wodzie i ciemniejących na horyzoncie wulkanach Aso i Aza. Jakiś starożytny poeta napisał o nich wiersz, którego uczono dzieci we wszystkich szkołach: coś o tym, że dymiące bliźniacze szczyty są jak strażnicy czuwający u bram Kraju Ognia, a na ich widok serce goreje miłością do ojczyzny niczym lawa w głębinach, i tak dalej. Cóż, stwierdziła Lian, mrugając od nadmiaru pyłu, widocznie za jego czasów żaden z wulkanów nie wybuchł. Chciała nawet zapytać Iroh, czy pamiętał ten wiersz i czy też zawsze mylił fragment o gorejącej miłości z tym o płonącej lojalności, ale zamiast tego wyrzuciła z siebie pytanie, które cały czas tłukło się jej po głowie. – Czy to Władca Ognia mówił coś stryjowi? Czy…

– Zuko? Ależ skąd! To znaczy mówił mi, że martwi się o ciebie – dodał Iroh po chwili, z namysłem gładząc się po brodzie. Zupełnie jakby nie widział, że nagle zbladła i serce wali jej w gardle. – Że się przemęczasz, a od jakiegoś czasu jesteś jakby słabsza, rano nie masz na nic siły… Dobry chłopak z tego mojego bratanka, ale czasem jest taki nieporadny. – Pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.

Mimo stresu Lian natychmiast poczuła ukłucie irytacji i ugryzła się w język, żeby nie odpowiedzieć: _Taki nieporadny, że zostawił go stryj samego, żeby rządził rozpadającym się krajem?_ Pamiętała, że doprowadzało ją to do wściekłości na długo przed tym, nim w ogóle pojawił się temat ewentualnego małżeństwa z Zuko. Tuż po jego koronacji Longwei załamywał ręce, że po wyjeździe Iroh kraj pod rządami tego młokosa rozpadnie się w pył, i pytał retorycznie, _skoro nawet jego własny stryj ucieka do Ba Sing Se, to co będzie z nami?_ Lian już wtedy denerwowała ta bezmyślność wszystkich wokół – młody Władca Ognia bez żadnego poparcia, zupełnie sam wobec zniszczonego wojną kraju. A wtedy nie znała jeszcze przecież Zuko i nie miała pojęcia, ile go to wszystko kosztuje.

– To znaczy, jako Władca Ognia radzi sobie znakomicie, ale życiowo czasem brakuje mu… – Iroh urwał na chwilę, czując na sobie jej oskarżycielski wzrok. – No, w każdym razie, kiedy powiedział mi, że ostatnio niedomagasz, a potem sam zobaczyłem cię taką bledziutką, wszystko ułożyło mi się w sensowną całość. Ot, przywidziało się staremu – westchnął i uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco, tym razem szczerze. – Bardzo cię proszę, moja droga, nie przejmuj się moim gadaniem.

– Ależ skąd – powiedziała, wstając i zwijając list do Księżnej Ursy w ciasny rulon. Sokół pocztowy powinien dotrzeć stąd do pałacu w ciągu niecałych dwóch godzin. Potem trzeba naradzić się z Mędrcami, zwołać Radę Ognia i zająć poważnymi sprawami; nie było sensu rozmyślać nad tym, czemu Zuko rozmawiał o niej z Iroh i co tak naprawdę mu powiedział. – Przecież wiem, że nie miał stryj nic złego na myśli.

*

Zdarzało się jej już medytować o wschodzie słońca samej, ale jeszcze nigdy nie musiała się przy tym zastanawiać, gdzie jest Zuko. Czekała na niego całą noc, przeglądając dziesiątki wysłanych naprędce raportów – wyglądało na to, że wstrząsy i późniejsza fala najbardziej uderzyły w wyspy południowe, chociaż możliwe, że gubernatorzy miast i wysp na północy nie opisali jej jeszcze wszystkiego. Zresztą to, co zobaczyła po drodze, i tak nie pozwoliłoby jej zasnąć. Nadmorskie miasta były praktycznie pod wodą, podobnie jak oba porty stolicy. Fala podeszła prawie pod sam pałac, ale nie spowodowała większych zniszczeń. Na szczęście z zachodu płynęły pokrzepiające wieści – wstrząsy nie przyniosły dużych strat, a woda już tam nie dotarła. Jednak ani to, ani dotyk słońca na twarzy nie były w stanie jej uspokoić. Po ledwie kilku chwilach podniosła się z kolan. Wokół było pusto, więc nikt nie widział, że musiała pomóc sobie rękami.

– No to się nie godzi, naprawdę – zaburczała Ziyi, gdy tylko Lian przeszła przez drzwi. – Całą noc tak szwendać się bez słowa, ani sokoła nie wysłać, ani nic, to nie wypada nawet Władcy Ognia.

Nie broń go, powtórzyła sobie po raz setny Lian, Władca Ognia nie potrzebuje twojej obrony ani twoich usprawiedliwień. _Nie wolno ci się przed nikim tłumaczyć_ , zagderał gdzieś z tyłu głowy głos jej matki, _zrobisz to raz i potem będziesz to robić do końca życia_.

– Nie mogę założyć tej sukni – odpowiedziała więc bez sensu, wskazując na rozłożony przed nią bordowy jedwab. – Przygotuj mi proszę czarną tunikę, tę haftowaną.

O ile to możliwe, niezadowolenie Ziyi jeszcze wzrosło i przez kolejne kilkanaście minut Lian wysłuchała całej litanii skarg na postarzające właściwości koloru czarnego, niestosowność noszenia tunik i spodni właściwie gdziekolwiek, okropny stan swojej cery i wyblakłe, pozbawione życia włosy.

– Wystarczyłoby pić codziennie zioła na oczyszczenie krwi, tylko raz dziennie, i zaraz by się wszystko poprawiło, ale kto by tam słuchał starej Ziyi? No, a teraz moja pani wygląda przepięknie – zakończyła swój wywód Ziyi, tak jak robiła to każdego ranka. Po tych wszystkich latach Lian nadal nie była do końca pewna, czy był to mistrzowski sarkazm, czy zwykłe nieszczere pochlebstwo. Dziś była w gorszym nastroju, więc stawiała na to pierwsze.

Powinna była pozbyć się Ziyi już dawno temu – w końcu miała to być tylko służąca do prostych zadań w drodze z Heishi do stolicy. Wyjeżdżając, Lian nie chciała zabierać żadnej służby z domu brata – była pewna, że donosiliby Longwei o wszystkim, co zrobiła i czego nie zrobiła – ale nie mogła przecież jechać sama. Longwang wynalazł jej więc wśród swoich podopiecznych jakąś staruszkę, która podobno była kiedyś u kogoś pokojową. W ten sposób Ziyi trafiła do królewskich komnat, a teraz Lian nie spieszyło się zbytnio, żeby ją wyrzucić. Nie miała ochoty przyzwyczajać się do dziwactw jakiejś nowej pokojówki, a poza tym miło było czasem posłuchać znajomego zaciągania z Wyspy Czarnych Klifów, chociaż jedyną okazją do tego było wieczne gderanie i narzekanie.

– Możesz zaparzyć mi ziółka, ale te wzmacniające – powiedziała, z wysiłkiem przywołując uśmiech dobrotliwej Księżnej. Nawet jeśli nie do końca wierzyła w ich skuteczność, a właściwie w ogóle nie wierzyła, w takim dniu gotowa była przyjąć pokrzepienie w każdej formie.

Chociaż Ziyi na szczęście nie wróciła do rozważania tego, co wypada, a co nie wypada Władcy Ognia, Lian i tak wyszła ze swoich komnat zdenerwowana – najbardziej na siebie samą, że zaprząta sobie głowę takimi drobnostkami, kiedy kraj leży w ruinie. Grobowe miny członków Rady i ich niezadowolenie na widok pustego miejsca Władcy Ognia tylko pogorszyły jej humor. Ona też wolałaby, żeby Zuko tu był. Sam fakt, że Księżna zasiadała w Radzie, nadal niektórych bulwersował; małżonki poprzednich Władców Ognia nie pełniły nigdy żadnych oficjalnych funkcji. Lian nie była pewna, jak przyjmą Księżną na czele Rady, ale postanowiła udawać, że nie rozumie panującego na sali napięcia.

– Przejrzałam wstępne doniesienia z szesnastu prowincji i trzydziestu dwóch miast – powiedziała swoim najbardziej królewskim głosem, gdy tylko wymieniono powitania i stosowne przy takiej okazji wyrazy niedowierzania i smutku. Ta część była łatwa: cyzelowała ją w głowie przez całą noc. – Informacje są na razie bardzo ogólne, ale wygląda na to, że w najgorszej sytuacji są Wyspy Perłowe, Wyspa Ognistej Strugi i południowo-wschodnie prowincje Wyspy Smoczej. Porty są zniszczone, a w przybrzeżnych miastach i wsiach stoi woda. – Niektóre listy zawierały więcej szczegółów, szacunkowe liczby zabitych, rannych i zaginionych, ale teraz nie była właściwa pora, by o tym mówić. Zamiast tego Lian skłoniła się lekko z dłonią opartą na pięści. – Zanoszę tę sprawę pod rozwagę Rady Ognia – powiedziała oficjalnym tonem. Zarówno ukłon, jak i formuła były bardzo stare; wywodziły się jeszcze z czasów, gdy krajem rządzili Mędrcy, a ostatni raz stosowano je za czasów Sozina. Zuko przywrócił je, kiedy zreformował Radę Ognia, ale Lian jeszcze nigdy nie miała okazji sama ich używać. Nagle całe to spotkanie stało się bardziej realne.

– Stoi woda! – powtórzył ze zgrozą Fuzai, stary jak świat Minister Skarbca. – Duchy, zlitujcie się nad nami, wszystko przepadło!

– Łaska duchów jest niezmierzona – obwieścił grobowo Wielki Mędrzec Sora, rozkładając ręce – i taki jest ich gniew. Nie zważamy na święte powinności wobec duchów, więc ukarały nas, duchy wody, ziemi i powietrza…

– Powietrza? – Ky Lan, Ministra Spraw Ludu, nie kryła niedowierzania. Jej niechęć do Sory, choć zdaniem Lian zupełnie uzasadniona, stała się przyczyną zerwania niejednego posiedzenia Rady. – Jakiego powietrza? Bo wodę to jeszcze rozumiem, ale trzęsienie spowodował przecież wulkan, one tak mają, na Ognistej Strudze wie to każde dziecko…

– Nie zważamy na święte powinności – powtórzył z naciskiem Sora, miażdżąc ją wzrokiem. – I spotyka nas zasłużona kara. Musimy ukorzyć się i zdać na łaskę świętego ognia, musimy…

– Musimy udrożnić przynajmniej jeden port – przerwał mu generał Jintong. – I to w pierwszej kolejności. Bez tego jesteśmy odcięci od świata i bezbronni.

– A dokąd to chcesz podróżować, generale? Porty powinny zostać zamknięte, im mniej kontaktu z obcymi, tym lepiej!

– Za pozwoleniem, czcigodny, ale nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Jak mam wysłać żołnierzy do pomocy w odbudowie kraju, jeśli nikt nie będzie mógł wypłynąć ze stolicy?

– Nikt nie wypłynie ze stolicy! – jęknął Fuzai, wznosząc do nieba trzęsące się ręce. – Nikt! Zostaniemy tu zamknięci, póki nie zdławi nas zaraza!

W sali obrad nagle zapadła cisza, zupełnie jakby wszyscy czekali, aż ktoś wreszcie powie to głośno. Fuzai westchnął żałośnie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Mędrzec Sora wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, i utkwił wzrok w ścianie naprzeciwko. Yun, Matka Przełożona Służek Płomienia, pochyliła głowę i zaczęła bezgłośnie poruszać ustami, zapewne w modlitwie. Iroh, siedzący na dostawionym przy końcu stołu miejscu, spojrzał wprost na Lian i mrugnął, jakby dawał jej jakiś umówiony wcześniej znak – tylko że nigdy na nic się nie umawiali. Widząc jej zmieszanie, Iroh uśmiechnął się i skinął nieznacznie głową. _No dalej_ , zdawał się mówić, _wyksztuś to z siebie_ , zupełnie jakby nagle rozwinął zdolność czytania w myślach.

– Nie będzie żadnej zarazy – oświadczyła stanowczo, jak gdyby można było po prostu nie zgodzić się na zarazę i już. Matka Yun i Minister Fuzai poderwali głowy, patrząc na nią jak spłoszone ptaki. – Nie dopuścimy do wybuchu choroby.

– Szlachetność waszej wysokości jest wzorem dla nas wszystkich – Jintong, jak zawsze, był wzorem zaprawionej sarkazmem uprzejmości. Lian nigdy nie słyszała, żeby powiedział coś niewłaściwego, ale jednocześnie słuchanie go doprowadzało ją do szału. – Ale niestety, to niemożliwe.

– Zaraza lęgnie się w zanieczyszczonej stojącej wodzie i roznosi w powietrzu – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Sora. – Nie można jej zatrzymać, prawda, czcigodna Matko Przełożona?

– Oj prawda, prawda… – Yun potrząsnęła głową. – Byłam Służką Płomienia ledwie dwa lata, kiedy zdarzyło się poprzednie trzęsienie i zaraza. Matka Przełożona Kizoru, niech święty ogień oświetla jej drogę ku wieczności, nakazała nam gotować wodę całymi godzinami, ale wszystko na marne…

– Biada! Biada nam! – jęknął znowu Fuzai. – Trzeba obłożyć kwarantanną pałac i stolicę, zanim choroba się rozejdzie!

– Cóż, w takim razie musimy znaleźć inny sposób oczyszczania wody – powiedziała Lian, tym razem mniej pewnie. Jej pojęcie na temat wody było, łagodnie mówiąc, znikome. – Czcigodny Mędrcze, czy Mędrcy zajmujący się leczeniem znają może jakieś metody? – Sora pokręcił tylko głową, znów wbijając wzrok w ścianę, tym razem jednak mniej wyniośle. – Generale?

– Żołnierzom zdarza się filtrować wodę przez gęsto tkany jedwab – odpowiedział Jintong niechętnie. – Ale jeżeli zalęgła się w niej zaraza, to nie pomoże.

Lian odetchnęła głęboko, próbując zebrać myśli. W nocy postanowiła sobie, że nie pozwoli na odcięcie pałacu od reszty kraju i objęcie go kwarantanną: Zuko na pewno by tego nie chciał, a poza tym pozostawienie ludzi samych na pastwę zarazy było zwyczajnie niemoralne, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie przysporzyłoby Władcy Ognia popularności. Teraz jednak zupełnie nie miała pomysłu, co zrobić.

– Na każdą chorobę inne lekarstwo, a herbata jest lekarstwem na każdą chorobę – odezwał się nagle Iroh. Tym razem to Lian chciała wznieść ręce do nieba i jęknąć; nie był to dobry moment na peany na temat rozgotowanych w wodzie liści. – Napary i olejki z niektórych ziół, ot choćby lawendy czy czapetki, są w stanie zdusić w zarodku niemal każdą chorobę. Wystarczy przegotować je z wodą, w miarę czystą oczywiście, i wszystko powinno być w porządku.

– Naprawdę? I pomyśleć, że tyle lat zbierałyśmy lawendę tylko dla aromatu… – Yun potrząsnęła głową. – Roześlę natychmiast wieści do wszystkich matek przełożonych, niech dziewczęta gotują ją w wodzie… – Urwała na chwilę. – Wasza wysokość, a ta druga roślina? Czy jest równie pospolita?

– Nie aż tak jak lawenda, ale to nic egzotycznego. – Iroh pogładził się z namysłem po brodzie, a potem zwrócił się do Sory. – Czcigodny, jeśli możecie odstąpić mi kilku akolitów do pomocy, przygotujemy opisy i może ilustracje mniej pospolitych ziół, które też mogą się przydać.

– Z całą pewnością, wasza wysokość. Świątynie Ognia również pomogą w gotowaniu wody.

– To bardzo pięknie – powiedział Jintong z uśmiechem. – Ale jeżeli nie usuniemy stojącej wody, choroba i tak się wylęgnie, a bez otwartych portów nie mogę wyprawić wojska…

– Oczywiście, jak zawsze najważniejszy jest port wojskowy! – Ky Lan, siedząca dotąd zaskakująco cicho, uderzyła pięścią w stół. – Ludzie zostali bez dachu nad głową, nie mają skąd wziąć drewna na stosy pogrzebowe, ale nie, wszyscy zginiemy, jeśli port wojskowy będzie niedrożny przez parę tygodni!

W spór włączyli się Fuzai i Iroh, próbując załagodzić coraz ostrzejsze wymiany zdań; Lian słuchała ich jednym uchem, próbując wyłowić jakiekolwiek konkretne informacje. Stojąca woda była problemem; nawet jeżeli mogą usunąć chorobę z wody pitnej, nie było pewności, że w kałużach i bajorach nic się nie wylęgnie – duchy tylko raczyły wiedzieć, skąd brała się zaraza. Gdyby można było po prostu wylać tę wodę z powrotem do morza…

– To wszystko cenne uwagi – powiedziała dość głośno, korzystając z tego, że Ky Lan i Jintong wzięli przerwę na oddech. – Z całą pewnością skupimy się na odbudowie portu, gdy tylko najważniejsze potrzeby ludności cywilnej zostaną zabezpieczone. Generale, rozumiem, że teraz żołnierze pomagają w poszukiwaniu ofiar?

– Tak jest, wasza wysokość, ale…

– Dobrze, to najważniejsze – przerwała mu, nim Jintong zdołał zalać ją potokiem kwiecistego sarkazmu. – Niech kontynuują prace, to bezwzględny priorytet, dopóki nie odnajdziemy wszystkich ofiar. Bezwzględny – powtórzyła, patrząc Jintongowi prosto w oczy. – Dotyczy to komend na wszystkich wyspach. Plan działania w sprawie opanowania zniszczeń i stojącej wody ustalimy później. Czcigodni ministrowie – zwróciła się do Ky Lan i Fuzai – poproszę was o spotkanie z pałacowym kwatermistrzem, tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, najlepiej jeszcze przed południem. Musimy sprawdzić, co pałac jest w stanie dostarczyć w pierwszej kolejności. – Przerwała na chwilę, obserwując uważnie zebranych. Nikt nie zaprotestował; Lian przypuszczała, że byli zaskoczeni jej długą przemową. Prawdę mówiąc, ona sama też była trochę zaskoczona, miała tylko nadzieję, że nie było tego po niej widać. – Ja tymczasem zajmę się stojącą wodą.

– A jak wasza wysokość planuje to zrobić? – zapytał Sora, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało autentyczne zdumienie. Każdego innego dnia Lian napawałaby się tym bez końca.

– Poproszę o pomoc wodywładców z obu Plemion Wody. – Głos jej nie zadrżał, kiedy powiedziała to głośno. Ba, brzmiało to nawet przekonująco. Gdyby wymyśliła to wcześniej, gdyby miała więcej czasu, mogłaby ułożyć jakąś mowę, odwołać się do nauk Awatara Aanga o równowadze przez wspólnotę. Teraz mogła zrobić tylko jedno: formalnie nie dopuścić do sprzeciwu. – Korzystając z tego, że jest wśród nas Wielki Mistrz Białego Lotosu, który poprze naszą prośbę… – Skinęła głową w stronę Iroh, a on odwzajemnił się wyszukanym ukłonem. – I ze wsparcia, którego już udzielili nam Awatar Aang i Mistrzyni Katara… Nie wątpię, że Plemiona z radością nam pomogą. – Wzięła głęboki oddech, wstała i skłoniła się, opierając dłoń na pięści. – Dziękuję czcigodnej Radzie.

Sora i Jintong zerwali się z siedzeń jak oparzeni, ledwo zdołała podnieść głowę. Tak naprawdę nie musiała ich już słuchać – posiedzenie Rady zostało właśnie zamknięte – ale sądząc po ich zaciętych minach, musiałaby usunąć ich ze swojej drogi siłą.

– Wasza wysokość, z całym szacunkiem, ale Naród Ognia jeszcze nigdy nie musiał błagać obcych o pomoc! – wykrzyknął Sora, czerwony na twarzy. – To upokorzenie jest gorsze niż trzęsienie ziemi!

– Nasi żołnierze poradzą sobie ze wszystkim, ściąganie tutaj jakichś… jakichś wodywładców to zwyczajna potwarz! – zawtórował mu Jintong, dla odmiany mocno pobladły. – Do tej pory zawsze radziliśmy sobie sami!

– Do tej pory zawsze musieliśmy radzić sobie sami, generale – powiedziała Lian tak spokojnie, jak tylko była w stanie. – Dziś możemy zwrócić się o pomoc. Nie tylko możemy, ale nawet powinniśmy – dodała, widząc, jak na policzki Mędrca Sory występują coraz ciemniejsze plamy. – Dla dobra naszych poddanych musimy opanować sytuację tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. – Ponownie skinęła głową, dając do zrozumienia, że uważa temat za zakończony. Przez moment miała wrażenie, że faktycznie będą blokować jej drogę, ale kiedy zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę wyjścia, Jintong i Sora instynktownie usunęli się jej z drogi.

– Tylko Władca Ognia może podejmować takie decyzje – odezwał się nagle Fuzai, zupełnie jakby właśnie to sobie przypomniał i mówił trochę do siebie. Pewnie właśnie tak było. Lian zatrzymała się w pół kroku i odwróciła do niego, próbując uciszyć go wzrokiem, ale minister był zbyt zatopiony w myślach, by ją w ogóle dostrzec. – Wpuszczanie obcych żołnierzy czy tam wodywładców, tak tak, jak z tą delegacją z Królestwa Ziemi, kiedy to tam było? Tylko Władca Ognia może na to zezwolić! – Odwrócił się do Lian z szerokim uśmiechem, zupełnie jakby właśnie wyświadczył jej przysługę.

Nim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, do sali obrad wpadł zasapany Zuko. Wyglądał, jakby nie tylko nie spał całą noc, ale jeszcze tarzał się w wulkanicznym pyle; Lian podejrzewała, że nie było to zbyt odległe od prawdy. Idąca tuż za nim Mistrzyni Katara wyglądała niewiele lepiej.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Zuko, rozglądając się po sali. Wszyscy członkowie Rady musieli nadal mieć mord w oczach, bo gdy zwrócił się do Lian, sam też wydawał się zdenerwowany. – Co ustaliliście?

– Rada zdecydowała się… – zaczęła Lian.

– Księżna zdecydowała. – przerwał jej Jintong, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę Zuko. – I to bez zezwolenia Władcy Ognia…

– Zezwalam – stwierdził Zuko, zerkając na Lian kątem oka. Skinęła minimalnie głową; nie chciała jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnić Rady okazywaniem triumfu, chociaż czuła, jakby nagle spadł jej z ramion wielki ciężar. Zuko musiał jednak zrozumieć, co miała na myśli, bo po chwili odwrócił wzrok, patrząc prosto na Jintonga, i zapytał powoli: – A o co chodzi?

– Księżna chce sprowadzić tu armię wodywładców, Panie! Do osuszania gruntu – dodał Jintong nieco spokojniej.

– Księżna chce poprosić wodywładców o pomoc – sprostowała Lian, kłaniając się lekko Mistrzyni Katarze. – Mamy nadzieję, że Mistrzyni zechce poprzeć naszą prośbę.

– Bardzo dobrze, też o tym myśleliśmy – Zuko skinął głową w stronę Katary. – Wyślemy wiadomości sokołami ekspresowymi, a za nimi statki powietrzne. Albo lepiej Druka. A teraz musimy… – Urwał na chwilę, pocierając nerwowo oczy. Na twarzy miał mnóstwo ciemnych smug. Przez moment Lian wyobraziła sobie, że może po prostu podejść i je wytrzeć. – Musimy…

– Teraz musimy napić się herbaty – obwieścił donośnym głosem Iroh, a Lian po raz pierwszy od dawna nie skrzywiła się wewnętrznie na samą myśl. – No już, chodźcie, dzieci.

*

To powinien być Zuko – on przynajmniej umiał przemawiać i miał dobry kontakt z ludźmi – ale Zuko był zajęty, a poza tym ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Lian, łagodnie rzecz ujmując, też nie czuła się najlepiej – nawet jeżeli herbata Iroh działała dużo lepiej niż napary Ziyi – ale nie chciała zwracać na to niczyjej uwagi. A już zwłaszcza nie Zuko, który mimo całego zamieszania zdążył rzucić w jej stronę kilka uważnych spojrzeń. Przez moment Lian wyobraziła sobie, że mówi mu o wszystkim: o listach pełnych soli, o bólach, które z miesiąca na miesiąc stawały się coraz ostrzejsze, o swojej rosnącej z każdym miesiącem pewności, że już nigdy nie urodzi mu dziecka. Że, racjonalnie rzecz biorąc, Zuko powinien ją oddalić – ba, w ogóle nie powinien był się z nią żenić, była przecież kiedyś przyrzeczona innemu. Ale Zuko nie dowie się o niczym. Lubiła sobie tłumaczyć, że wtedy nie miałby wyjścia i musiałby ją odesłać, przez co straciłby zaufanego sojusznika, ale to nie był prawdziwy powód. Po prostu nie była w stanie mu tego powiedzieć, nie przeszłoby jej to przez gardło.

_Zawsze byłaś egoistką_ , powiedział jej Longwei, kiedy odmówiła ponownych zaręczyn, _nie masz w sobie za grosz lojalności wobec rodziny._ Longwang mamrotał coś o tym, że Władcy Ognia nie mówi się „nie”;, a prawo nie zakazuje ponownego małżeństwa, jeśli nie była tak naprawdę wdową i że takie były życzenia ojca i matki, ale Lian nie słuchała jego wywodów. Pamiętała za to wyraźnie, jak Longwei spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem i stwierdził, _Nie masz dość charakteru, żeby postąpić właściwie._

I chociaż ostatecznie została żoną Władcy Ognia, wyglądało na to, że jej brat miał jednak rację.

– Wasza wysokość, proszę o wybaczenie! – Głos ministry Ky Lan wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. – Zatrzymał mnie kwatermistrz, ale jestem już gotowa do drogi.

– Nic nie szkodzi, czekamy jeszcze na Mistrzynię Katarę – odpowiedziała Lian z roztargnieniem. Miała nadzieję, że nie potrwa to już długo; na ogół nie lubiła podróżować powozem zaprzężonym w strusiopotamy, ale wszystko było lepsze od stania na słońcu.

– To ogromnie wspaniałomyślne ze strony waszej wysokości, żeby wybrać się do miasta. Ludzie na pewno to docenią – mówiła dalej Ky Lan, wyraźnie podekscytowana. Posiedzenie Rady Ognia i późniejsze spotkanie z kwatermistrzem umocniło ją w przekonaniu, że akcja ratunkowa będzie się odbywać głównie według jej zaleceń i cały czas biło od niej poczucie triumfu. Lian rozumiała to bardzo dobrze. – Przeznaczenie urzędu ceł na kwatery tymczasowe to bardzo szlachetny gest.

– Liczę na to, że budynek jest w tak dobrym stanie, jak nam obiecano. O, jest Mistrzyni Katara. – Lian miała nadzieję, że w jej głosie nie było słychać ulgi.

Na całe szczęście budynek urzędu ceł nie był daleko, bo podróż była równie nieznośna jak czekanie. Strusiopotamy ślizgały się na błocie i mokrych kamieniach, co i rusz wpadając na porozwalane po ulicach śmieci. Przynajmniej nikt nie oczekiwał, że Lian weźmie udział w rozmowie: gdy tylko ulokowały się w powozie, Ky Lan zalała Katarę potokiem wdzięczności, a potem wciągnęła ją w dyskusję o zarazie. Słuchając tej wymiany jednym uchem, Lian przypomniała sobie, że Katara była uzdrowicielką; jeżeli inni wodywładcy też potrafili leczyć, to pomysł na ściągnięcie ich tutaj był podwójnie trafiony, pogratulowała sobie w duchu. Wprawdzie myśl o tym, że można leczyć cokolwiek wodą, z której przecież brała się zaraza, wydawała się jej mocno absurdalna, ale Lian już dawno uznała, że kwestie władania czymkolwiek są zbyt abstrakcyjne, by mógł je zrozumieć ktoś bez tego talentu.

Powóz zatrzymał się z ostrym szarpnięciem i Lian uderzyła z impetem o oparcie. Na moment przed oczami rozbłysło jej tysiąc gwiazd i nie mogła złapać oddechu. Kiedy wreszcie doszła do siebie, pierwszym, co zobaczyła, była zmartwiona twarz Mistrzyni.

– Hej, nic ci się nie stało? Czekaj, pomogę ci. – Katara, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, złapała Lian za ramię. Odruch, by wyszarpnąć rękę, był silny; tym bardziej, że gdzieś w tle usłyszała zaskoczony okrzyk Ky Lan i nerwowe nawoływania strażników. Ale świat już się trochę ustabilizował. Lian wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli wstała. – Dasz radę wyjść? – zapytała Katara, ignorując nerwowe: _To niezgodne z protokołem!_ , wysyczane przez Ky Lan.

– Tak, tak, oczywiście. – Lian wzięła jeszcze jeden wdech i wysunęła ramię z uścisku Katary. Chciała poprawić koronę, ale ryzyko było za duże; wszystko jeszcze trochę chwiało się na krawędziach. Wyszła z powozu z zaciśniętymi zębami, najspokojniej, jak się dało, i rozejrzała się wokół, ale chyba udało się im nie wywołać sceny. Odwróciła się do Katary i skinęła głową, opierając dłoń na pięści. – Dziękuję za pomoc, Mistrzyni, czuję się już bardzo dobrze.

– Powiedz mi, gdyby coś się działo. – Katara zmierzyła ją uważnym spojrzeniem, wyraźnie nieprzekonana.

Lian ponownie skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę urzędu celnego i zgromadzonych przed nim ludzi. Zastanowiła się, czy Katara zna zasady protokołu dotyczące zwracania się do Księżnej Ognia i czy celowo je ignoruje. Była niemal pewna, że tak jest: w końcu do Zuko też zwracała się po imieniu, podobnie jak Awatar czy dziedziczka rodu Beifongów. Prawdę mówiąc, Lian trochę im tego zazdrościła.

Chociaż zapowiedziała swoje przybycie sokołem wysłanym do dowódcy garnizonu, jej obecność i tak wywołała niemałe poruszenie. Lian zwykle pokazywała się publicznie tylko przy dużych okazjach, więc nie powinno jej to dziwić, ale i tak nie spodziewała się aż takiego zaskoczenia.

– Nie sądziliśmy, że naprawdę przyjedzie ktoś z pałacu, wasza wysokość – wyjaśnił z zakłopotaniem dowódca garnizonu portowego, wprowadzając ją do budynku urzędu. – To bardzo szlachetnie, że zechciała wasza wysokość przybyć, mimo ryzyka. Łaskawość Księżnej…

– Pałac nie zostanie zamknięty – odpowiedziała Lian na tyle głośno, by słyszeli ją zgromadzeni wokół żołnierze i nowi lokatorzy. – Będziemy aktywnie brać udział w odbudowie, a z pomocą Świątyni Ognia i zaprzyjaźnionych wodywładców zrobimy wszystko, by nie dopuścić do wybuchu zarazy.

Gdy tylko powiedziała to na głos, wokół niej zapadła cisza, zupełnie jak w trakcie Rady Ognia. Jednak niemal natychmiast ze wszystkich stron rozległy się nerwowe szepty, choć Lian nie widziała, by ktokolwiek coś mówił. Kiedy Zuko przemawiał, ludzie nie szemrali – ale to był Zuko. Ona mogła tylko udawać, że tego nie słyszy, i wrócić do rozmowy o warunkach w tymczasowym schronieniu i najniezbędniejszych przedmiotach, które pałac mógł dostarczyć.

Choć budynek urzędu był jednym z największych w okolicy, nie zdołał pomieścić wszystkich potrzebujących. Kapitanat portu cywilnego i izba handlowa, następne budynki na jej liście, były zalane i zawalone błotem. Po krótkim namyśle Lian posłała gońców do dwóch najbliższych Świątyń Ognia, prosząc o przyjęcie kilkunastu rodzin – miała tylko nadzieję, że Sora zdążył już przekazać okolicznym Mędrcom, by w kwestiach organizacji pomocy nie stawali psokoniem. Ky Lan zorganizowała zbiórki w podgrupach i, przekrzykując gderających żołnierzy i lamentujących powodzian, przystąpiła do organizacji transportu. Lian przyglądała się temu przez chwilę, stojąc w bezruchu na środku placu. Nie miała pojęcia, co mogłaby teraz zrobić – nie miała ze sobą żadnego planu, ani nawet żadnych dokumentów, żeby się za nimi schować. Powinien tu być Zuko, pomyślała, szukając wzrokiem jakiejkolwiek inspiracji. On wiedziałby, co robić.

Dopiero po chwili bezmyślnego wpatrywania się przed siebie zorientowała się, że zebrany na placu tłum to nie tylko rodziny oczekujące na transport, ale również przechodnie i przygodni gapie. W centrum Lian dostrzegła klęczącą na ziemi Katarę, pilnie nad czymś pochyloną. Nie zobaczyłaby jej w ogóle, gdyby nie włosy: rozpuszczone luźno, wijące się, brązowe jak szylkret. Nim się poznały, Lian nigdy nie widziała u nikogo takich włosów. Do dziś nie mogła uwierzyć w opowieści Awatara o tym, jak z grupą przyjaciół przekonująco udawali mieszkańców Państwa Ognia, i to przez całe tygodnie. Nawet teraz, w samym centrum stolicy, w pożyczonych czarno-bordowych sukniach, Katara wyglądała całkowicie obco.

Chociaż z drugiej strony możliwe, że to przez wodywładanie, stwierdziła Lian, podchodząc bliżej. Tłum rozstąpił się przed nią i snującym się za nią jak cień strażnikiem gwardii pałacowej, widziała więc wyraźnie, jak Katara powolnymi ruchami przesuwa lśniącą nienaturalnie wodę nad pokaleczoną ręką siedzącego przed nią na ziemi chłopca. Widziała też, jak pod dotykiem wody rana zasklepia się i pokrywa nową różową skórą, jak sińce dookoła niej bledną i znikają. Było to przerażające i fascynujące zarazem; Lian nie była w stanie oderwać wzroku. Nigdy nie słyszała, by jakikolwiek Mędrzec Ognia lub jakaś Służka Płomienia byli w stanie uzdrawiać tak szybko. Dopiero kiedy dłonie Katary przestały świecić błękitnym blaskiem, woda wróciła do bukłaka, a chłopiec obejrzał niepewnie zagojoną rękę i zniknął w tłumie, Lian była w stanie skupić się na otoczeniu i wsłuchać w szmer toczonych wokół rozmów. Większość gapiów była równie zszokowana i zafascynowana jak ona. Jakaś starowinka – może babcia chłopca – dziękowała Katarze ze łzami w oczach. Ktoś wykrzykiwał natchnionym głosem, że wystarczyłoby dziesięciu takich wodywładców i żadna powódź już nigdy by się nie zdarzyła. Ktoś inny zaklął i splunął.

– A niechby szlag trafił ciebie i tego cholernego Szramę! – Młody mężczyzna, z wyglądu rzemieślnik albo niezamożny kupiec, wykonał ręką obelżywy gest. – Jeszcze dzikusów nam tu potrzeba!

Wydawało się, że wszyscy na placu zamarli na chwilę w bezruchu – wszyscy poza Katarą, która zerwała się na równe nogi i ruszyła w stronę kupca. Lian spojrzała znacząco na swoich strażników; jeden z nich natychmiast skłonił się i pobiegł w stronę dowódcy garnizonu. Każdego innego dnia Lian nie zareagowałaby na takie okrzyki, zwłaszcza że zaaferowani wodywładaniem ludzie zdążyli już pewnie zapomnieć, że krąży wśród nich Księżna. Ale w takim momencie nie mogła pozwolić na jakiekolwiek manifestowanie sprzeciwu wobec władzy.

– Coś ty powiedział?! – syknęła Katara, stając z kupcem twarzą w twarz. To mogło być złudzenie, ale Lian była niemal pewna, że woda w pobliskich kałużach zafalowała i uniosła się nieco.

– Samą prawdę gada, cholerna dzikusko. Od kiedy ten poharatany ryj siedzi na tronie, wszystko się wali, kolonie się buntują, a czarne łazęgi takie jak ty rządzą się tutaj jak u siebie! – Teraz było ich dwóch, a dookoła potakiwało jeszcze kilka osób. Na szczęście, mimo zamieszania, strażnik dotarł już do dowódcy garnizonu; Lian wykonała serię niewielkich gestów i plac otoczyła natychmiast grupa żołnierzy. – Jak nic duchy nas przeklęły. Za Ozaia by się to nie zdarzyło!

– Duchy ognia mszczą się za ojcobójstwo!

– Co za bzdura! To wszystko kłamstwa! – Teraz Lian była już pewna, że woda w kałużach uniosła się i przez moment wyglądała jak falujące macki. – Zuko przecież nie… – urwała, odwracając się do Lian, zarumieniona i wściekła. – Dlaczego nic nie mówisz?!

– Dziewięćdziesiąt dni pracy na rzecz państwa przy odbudowie portu – odpowiedziała Lian, patrząc nie na Katarę, ale na wzburzonych obrońców Ozaia. Po raz kolejny tego dnia zapadła wokół niej straszna cisza; tłum rozstępował się bez słowa przed żołnierzami, zostawiając pustą przestrzeń wokół dwóch prowokatorów. – Za obrazę majestatu. Sto dwadzieścia dni za szerzenie wrogości między Czterema Narodami – urwała na chwilę. – Chyba że Mistrzyni Katara zechce wstawić się za skazanymi.

– Ja… tak, nie, to znaczy tak! – Katara zamachała nerwowo rękami. – Oczywiście, ja… nie o to mi…

– Wspaniałomyślność Mistrzyni jest wzorem dla nas wszystkich. – Lian skinęła dłonią w stronę aresztowanych. – Odprowadzić do baraków. Poruczniku, proszę upewnić się, że wszyscy zebrani mają schronienie i wodę dla siebie i swoich rodzin, i dopilnować, by plac i ulice były przejezdne. Pałac przyjmuje wiadomości w dzień i w nocy. – Dowódca garnizonu skłonił się; Lian miała tylko nadzieję, ze zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. Zamieszki i jakieś samorzutne manifestacje oburzonych i pokrzywdzonych to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej w tej chwili potrzebowali. Nie chciała jednak mówić tego wprost. Zamiast tego wzięła głęboki oddech, przywołała na twarz uśmiech łaskawej Księżnej i spojrzała w stronę tłumu. – Władca Ognia jest niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny swoim wiernym poddanym za spokój, posłuszeństwo i cierpliwość w tym trudnym czasie. On sam, Rada Ognia i cały pałac nie spoczną, póki obywatele nie będą bezpieczni, a miasta, wsie i porty nie zostaną odbudowane. W jego imieniu zwracam się do was, byście i wy okazali spokój, odwagę i gotowość do pomocy.

Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, coś o życiodajnym Ogniu albo o tym, że Naród Ognia podniesie się jak wschodzące słońce, że zawsze tak było i tak będzie i tym razem. Ale to nie były jej słowa, to powinien powiedzieć Zuko. Zamiast tego odwróciła się i, pamiętając o swojej obolałej miednicy, przekrzywionej koronie i mokrych od błota butach, ruszyła w stronę powozu. Gdzieś za nią rozległy się nawoływania żołnierzy, szemranie rozchodzącego się tłumu i całkiem głośne wyzwiska pod jej adresem, ale zignorowała to z cichym westchnieniem.

Niestety, czerwonej ze złości Katary, która wpadła za nią do powozu i z impetem usiadła naprzeciwko Lian, nie dało się zignorować.

– Co to w ogóle było!? Najpierw pozwalasz im gadać to wszystko, a potem wysyłasz do aresztu? Tak po prostu? Sto dwadzieścia dni robót w porcie, bo ktoś powiedział coś obelżywego? I jeszcze mnie w to mieszasz?

Powóz ruszył z mocnym szarpnięciem; Lian skrzywiła się z bólu, ale miała nadzieję, że Katara tego nie widziała.

– Mistrzyni poprosiła mnie o interwencję – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Tak, chciałam żebyś, nie wiem, powiedziała coś! Obroniła Zuko przed tymi idiotycznymi zarzutami, a nie…

– Władca Ognia nie potrzebuje mojej obrony – powiedziała Lian powoli. Dziwnie było usłyszeć to wypowiedziane na głos, a nie tylko w myślach; zupełnie jakby jej matka wstała z grobu i dosiadła się do powozu. – Nie potrzebuje też sympatyków Ozaia podburzających ludzi na ulicach, przypisujących mu winę za wybuch wulkanu i utrudniających udzielanie pomocy. Członkowie Stowarzyszenia Nowego Ozai, Synowie Ognistej Ziemi i im podobni czekają tylko na okazję, by podważyć prawo Władcy Ognia do rządzenia krajem, a na to nie mogę pozwolić. Mistrzyni ma absolutną rację – dodała po chwili, patrząc na wciąż zagniewaną, ale już spokojniejszą Katarę. – W normalnych warunkach kara nie byłaby tak surowa ani wydana publicznie. Ale teraz ryzyko jest zbyt duże.

– I myślisz, że Zuko by tego chciał? Że on by tak zrobił? – zapytała Katara oskarżycielsko, i miała rację. Zuko będzie nieszczęśliwy, kiedy się dowie. Lian będzie musiała mu powiedzieć; już było jej niedobrze na samą myśl.

– Oczywiście, że Władca Ognia by tego nie zrobił – odpowiedziała cicho. – Po to ma mnie.

*

– Idzie fala – powiedział Zuko i miał rację. Masa spienionej wody pędziła prosto na nich, pochłaniając po drodze góry i miasta, statki i domy. Lian chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą, ale Zuko ani drgnął.

– Chodź, proszę cię, musimy uciekać! – krzyknęła, ale bez skutku. Na dłoniach zostały jej ciemne smugi. – Zuko!

– Bezwstydnica! – syknęła jej matka, której nigdzie nie było. Dookoła niej rozległy się gwizdy i nagle wszyscy na nią patrzyli; wszyscy, tylko nie Zuko.

Otaczający ją tłum nie odrywał od niej wzroku, poruszając się hipnotycznie. Nad ich głowami powiewały triumfalne czerwone chorągwie, ale Lian nie mogła przeczytać, co jest na nich napisane. Ruszyła w stronę świątyni, ślizgając się na błocie i kamieniach, ale kiedy wreszcie tam dotarła, wnętrze było całkowicie zrujnowane, a ściany pociemniałe od stojącej wody. Podłoga zapadała się pod jej stopami; spojrzała pod nogi i zobaczyła, że to nie zastygła lawa, tylko kleisty mokry popiół. Tkwiła w nim już po kostki i zapadała się głębiej, coraz szybciej i szybciej. Nagle usłyszała ciche stuknięcie drzwi – przez moment miała nadzieję, że to Longwang, że jednak przyszedł ją uratować, ale otworzyła oczy i to jednak nie był on.

– Niech to wszyscy diabli – syknął Zuko, zamykając za sobą drzwi; ogień w stojących wokół lampach załopotał gniewnie. – Żeby ich… Przepraszam, nie widziałem cię.

Musiała zasnąć, robiąc zestawienie strat na podstawie listów przysłanych przez gubernatorów Wysp Perłowych; na szczęście udało się jej nie rozmazać tuszu ani nie zaplamić dokumentów. Nie udało się jej natomiast przekonująco udać, że nic tu nie zaszło. Zanim zdołała wstać, wygładzić tunikę i poprawić zjeżdżające z nosa zapasowe okulary, Zuko już stał przy niej, przewiercając ją wzrokiem zupełnie jak ludzie ze snu.

– Powinnaś odpocząć – powiedział cicho, spoglądając na leżące na jej stole papiery i z powrotem na nią. Wokół rany na skroni wyrósł mu ciemny, fioletowy siniec. – Bierzesz na siebie z dużo, nie chciałbym, żeby coś ci się stało.

– Wszystko jest w porządku. – Miała nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to przekonująco. Coś w wyrazie twarzy Zuko przypomniało jej wczorajszą rozmowę z Iroh: _Mówił mi, że przemęczasz się, że jesteś słaba_. Nagle przyszło jej do głowy, że z obawy o jej zdrowie Zuko mógłby odsunąć ją od obowiązków, usunąć z Rady, wysłać gdzieś do zachodnich prowincji. Że potem mógłby już nie wezwać jej z powrotem. – Jestem tylko trochę zmęczona, to wszystko. Przyniosłam ci krewetki w cieście – dodała szybko, wskazując dłonią na starannie zawinięty pojemnik na bocznym stole. Wprawdzie czuła się niesamowicie głupio, kiedy zamiast zajmować się powodzią urządziła sobie wycieczkę do kuchni ze specjalnym zamówieniem, ale było warto. Zuko natychmiast się rozpogodził i przestał wyglądać jak Władca Ognia.

Zamiast usiąść przy nim od razu, Lian zdjęła najpierw czajnik z trójnogu stojącego na niewielkim piecyku i zalała herbatę, a potem zajęła się zwijaniem i chowaniem swoich dokumentów. Wiedziała, że gdy tylko usiądzie, natychmiast zaczną omawiać przebieg Rady i plany na jutro, a chciała dać Zuko chociaż chwilę wytchnienia. Ostatnio było tak coraz częściej: wieczorami albo rozmawiali o pracy, albo rozchodzili się do swoich pokoi niemal od razu. To zupełnie jak na samym początku, pomyślała, wsuwając zwinięte papiery do tub, wtedy też obchodziliśmy się szerokim łukiem i rozmawialiśmy jak Władca Ognia z Księżną.

Potem było inaczej: okazało się, że jako dzieci oboje zaczytywali się przygodami Luana Zdobywcy i przeżywali katusze na lekcjach muzyki – Zuko do dziś krzywił się na dźwięk rogu tsungi. Lian zaczęła wynotowywać ze swoich papierów różne zabawne zwroty i wieczorami czytać je na głos. Czasami, kiedy był w dobrym nastroju – albo kiedy był tylko umiarkowanie zirytowany – Zuko opowiadał jej o swoim dniu, odgrywając całe sceny. Jeśli trafiał się wyjątkowo spokojny wieczór, obserwowali śpiącego na dachu pawilonu herbacianego Druka, grali w pai sho na kamyki z ogrodu albo rozmawiali o drobiazgach – _Chciałabym kiedyś wykaligrafować coś, co Wan Shi Tong porwałby do swojej biblioteki_ , albo _Nie mogę przyznać się stryjkowi, że nie lubię zielonej herbaty, to złamałoby mu serce_. Tylko że ostatnio zdarzało im się to coraz rzadziej.

Nagle wciągnęła głośno powietrze; przez moment wydawało się jej, że między papiery zaplątał się _ten_ list, ale nie – leżał przecież zamknięty bezpiecznie w skrzyni w jej sypialni.

– Proszę cię, zostaw to i usiądź chociaż na chwilę. – Kiedy podniosła głowę, Zuko znowu przyglądał się jej uważnie spod zmarszczonych brwi. Przestań, poprosiła go w myśli, ta troska jest nie do zniesienia. Chcąc zyskać na czasie, nalała herbaty do czarnych, chropowatych czarek z pracowni w jej rodzinnym Heishi na Wyspie Czarnych Klifów. Jedna z nich wyszczerbiła się trochę, ale Lian nie pozwoliła jej wyrzucić. – Chodzi o tych ludzi z placu? Mówili coś?

– Nic nowego. – Wreszcie usiadła i posłała mu dyplomatyczny uśmiech. – Nie o nich chodzi, po prostu... Nie wiem, czym mam się teraz zająć, poza chodzeniem tu i tam i poganianiem ludzi, którzy robią coś konstruktywnego. To wszystko trochę mnie przerasta.

Zuko parsknął dziwnie, jakby zakrztusił się swoją krewetką, i łypnął na nią z ukosa. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Lian nie była pewna, jak to rozumieć.

– Myślałam, żeby jutro pojechać do Jubei, spotkać z gubernatorem, zawieźć jakieś rzeczy i zobaczyć, w jakim to wszystko jest stanie. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – dodała ciszej, uciekając wzrokiem w stronę stołu z dokumentami. – Po dzisiejszym...

– Chciałbym, żebyś nie jechała – powiedział Zuko i Lian poczuła się, jakby ją uderzył. Nagle zabrakło jej powietrza, a serce załomotało tak mocno, jakby chciało wyłamać jej żebra. – Żebyś mogła zostać w pałacu i nie mieć do czynienia z buntownikami, żebyś się nie przemęczała… – Musiała wydać jakiś dźwięk, bo Zuko podniósł rękę, jakby chciał zatrzymać jej wyjaśnienia. – Tylko nie mów mi, że wszystko jest w porządku, przecież widzę, że nie jest. – Urwał na chwilę, ale Lian nie odezwała się. Nie była zresztą pewna, czy potwierdziłaby czy zaprzeczyła, gdyby mogła wydobyć z siebie głos. – Chciałbym, żebyś nie musiała nigdzie jeździć i zajmować się tym wszystkim, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy, jeśli sam mam ogarnąć sytuację na wschodzie. Bez ciebie nie dam rady – powiedział ciszej; brzmiało to trochę, jakby ją przepraszał. – Zwłaszcza po dzisiejszym.

Od nagłego uczucia ulgi aż zakręciło się jej w głowie, a na twarz wypełzły rumieńce. Chciała się roześmiać albo rozpłakać, albo zrobić coś równie niestosownego. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się szeroko, chociaż robiły się jej od tego koszmarne zmarszczki.

– Oczywiście, że pojadę – powiedziała i jakimś cudem nie drżał jej głos. – Nie mogłabym tak po prostu tu siedzieć z założonymi rękami, kiedy potrzebujesz pomocy. Kiedy wszyscy potrzebują pomocy – poprawiła się.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że… A niech to szlag. Nie mam siły do tego wszystkiego.

Przez moment Lian chciała zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć mu, że poradzi sobie ze wszystkim, a ona mu pomoże, tak jak mu obiecała dawno temu, na samym początku.

– Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że rozmawiałam z naczelnym inżynierem – powiedziała zamiast tego. Zuko podniósł głowę i zamrugał kilka razy, jakby dopiero się obudził i nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. – Chodzi o drugi statek powietrzny dla ciebie, pamiętasz? Przyniósł mi projekt i myślę, że będziesz zadowolony. Na pewno jest dużo mniejszy niż _Awatar Wan_ , nie ma też tej kratownicy tam na górze…

– I całe szczęście – westchnął Zuko. – Taki potężny szkielet jest potrzebny tylko transportowcom, i to opancerzonym.

– Mówił mi też coś o jakichś obciążnikach czy odważnikach, bo wiesz, „taka to malizna że ho, byle wiater powieje i szlag jasny trafi olinowanie, za przeproszeniem waszej wysokości”.

To było trochę jak oszukiwanie, a trochę jak negocjacje z ambasadorami, których już dobrze znała, ale tym razem miała szczytny cel. Jeżeli było cokolwiek, co było w stanie bez pudła przyciągnąć uwagę Zuko i oderwać go od niemal każdego problemu, były to statki powietrzne. _Awanturnicza młodość_ , wyjaśnił jej kiedyś, czerwony jak burak, po tym, jak przez pół godziny opowiadał jej o manewrowaniu wielkim statkiem transportowym między budynkami którejś ze Świątyń Powietrza.

– Malizna, naprawdę? Nie wiem, co on ma do małych statków powietrznych, latałem nimi wszędzie, przy każdej możliwej pogodzie i nigdy nic się nie działo. – Parskając z irytacją, Zuko przeczesał nerwowo włosy. – Znaczy, z olinowaniem. Poza tym lot takim statkiem to proszenie się o nieszczęście, nie ma szans żeby coś się nie stało. Wsiadasz sobie spokojnie, lecisz jakby nigdy nic, a lądujesz na bezludziu albo pod Wrzącą Skałą.

– To stamtąd ukradłeś bizona Awatara? – zapytała, sięgając po swoją herbatę. O ile dobrze pamiętała, Awatar i jego bizon nigdy nie byli pod Wrzącą Skałą, a Zuko wyciągnął ich spod zupełnie innego jeziora. Ale przecież mogła się mylić.

– Nie-e – odpowiedział powoli. Teraz mi przerwie, pomyślała Lian, to było zbyt oczywiste, zupełnie wyszłam z wprawy. Ale Zuko tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową, jakby przyjmował zaproszenie do pai sho. – Nie opowiadałem ci? Tam urządzaliśmy bunt więźniów, Sokka, Suki, wódz Hakoda i ja. Władca Ognia jak zawsze świeci przykładem.

– Hakoda? Przecież to taki spokojny człowiek – powiedziała, wielkim wysiłkiem woli ignorując jego komentarz na własny temat. Po tylu latach to wciąż był najłatwiejszy sposób, żeby sprowokować kłótnię, chociaż Zuko nie był chyba tego świadomy. – Jak go namówiliście na coś takiego?

– My?! To był jego pomysł…

Ktoś kiedyś już opowiadał jej tę historię – pewnie Zuko, bo któżby inny, ale nie mogła sobie dokładnie przypomnieć – jednak nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby wysłuchać jej jeszcze raz. Zwłaszcza że już po kilku zdaniach Zuko zaczął mówić spokojniej, a jego gesty stały się mniej urywane. Nie rozmawiali długo, ale kładąc się spać Lian i tak miała wrażenie, że zrobiła coś pożytecznego.

– Bez ciebie nie dam rady – powtórzyła sobie szeptem słowa Zuko tuż przed zaśnięciem, kryjąc w poduszce nerwowy chichot, jak jakaś bezwstydnica. Prawdę mówiąc nie było się z czego cieszyć, ale Lian i tak nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać. Może nie nadawała się do innych rzeczy, może mimo wszystkich rad i pouczeń swojej matki nie była dobrą Księżną Ognia, może nie mogła urodzić dziecka, ale… ale na pewno mogła być niezastąpiona. – Mój drogi, ty jeszcze nic nie widziałeś.

*

Dzień zaczął się serią niespodzianek. Najpierw, zupełnie bez zapowiedzi, Księżna Matka poprosiła ją o spotkanie jeszcze przed poranną Radą Ognia. Ursa właściwie nigdy nie wtrącała się w sprawy państwowe i trzymała się swojej części pałacu, więc poza oficjalnymi okazjami i sporadycznymi spotkaniami rodzinnymi Lian się z nią nie widywała. Nie miała pojęcia, czego się spodziewać, a obecność Iroh i jego wzmacniającego naparu z żeń-szeniem nie uspokoiła jej ani trochę. Okazało się jednak, że została wezwana właśnie w sprawie herbaty: Ursa przy niewielkiej pomocy Iroh opracowała recepturę naparu na odporność, który mógł nie tylko stanowić ratunek w przypadku zarazy, ale przede wszystkim wzmacniać rannych i chorych po pierwszym uderzeniu fali.

Nakazując swoim sekretarzom rozesłanie szczegółowego opisu receptury do Świątyń Ognia tak szybko, jak to możliwe, Lian weszła na posiedzenie Rady w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. Posiedzenie nie tylko przebiegło dużo sprawniej niż wczoraj – Zuko dość wyraźnie dał wszystkim do zrozumienia, że leci dziś na Wyspę Żaru i nie ma czasu na zwyczajowe przepychanki – ale również zakończyło się pozytywnie. Stary Fuzai, mamrocząc coś o nowym planie zarządzenia zawartością skarbca, zaproponował zaskakująco wysokie fundusze na najpilniejszą pomoc i odbudowę oraz zapowiedział organizację zbiórki publicznej. Sądząc po kwaśnej minie generała Jintonga, pieniądze na odbudowę miały być wcześniej przeznaczone na rozbudowę portu wojskowego na Wyspie Ognistej Strugi, ale obyło się bez głośnych protestów. Ky Lan nawet zaofiarowała pomoc swoich urzędników w organizacji zbiórki, nie obrażając przy tym nikogo z zebranych. Lian wprost nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

Planowała wyruszyć natychmiast po zakończeniu Rady, ale zebranie w jedno miejsce wszystkich niezbędnych osób i przedmiotów zajęło jej dłuższą chwilę. Słońce było już całkiem wysoko, gdy Lian – w otoczeniu strażników targających koce, żywność, namioty wojskowe i szczelnie zakręcone słoje z esencją dekoktów Ursy i Iroh – zmierzała w stronę powozu mającego zawieźć ją do Jubei. Była prawie na zewnątrz, gdy nagle na drodze stanęła jej Mistrzyni Katara, poprawiając zawieszony na ramieniu bukłak z wodą.

– Pomyślałam, że skoro zarządzasz akcją ratunkową, to pokierujesz mnie tam, gdzie moja pomoc będzie najbardziej przydatna – powiedziała Katara, gdy nieco sztywno wymieniły pozdrowienia. – Mogę pomóc w usuwaniu wody albo w leczeniu, jeśli jest taka potrzeba.

– Mistrzyni jest bardzo wspaniałomyślna. – Lian skłoniła głowę, rozważając opcje. – Najbezpieczniej będzie w centrum stolicy, Mędrcy na pewno chętnie skorzystają z pomocy przy chorych.

– Chodziło mi o to, gdzie będę najbardziej przydatna, a nie gdzie jest najbezpieczniej. – Katara skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i potrząsnęła głową. – Nie boję się jakichś krzykaczy.

– W momencie kryzysu krzykacze łatwo stają na czele zamieszek. Mieliśmy już takie przypadki, dlatego wolę być ostrożna niż spowodować bezsensowne ofiary i eskalować niechęć wobec osób, które przybywają, żeby nam pomóc. – Lian skinęła ręką na strażnika niosącego przed sobą bele płótna opatrunkowego. – Jeżeli Mistrzyni chce udać się do miasta, uprzedzę Mędrców i przydzielę eskortę.

Katara wyglądała, jakby chciała zaprotestować, ale zrezygnowała, przenosząc spojrzenie z Lian na zasapanego strażnika i płótno.

– Eskorta to naprawdę gruba przesada – powiedziała wreszcie powoli, ciągle nie patrząc na Lian. – Ale może się mylę. Zuko nigdy nie mówił nam o zamieszkach, jeżeli nie musiał. Aang zawsze starał się… Mniejsza o to, mogę pomóc Mędrcom w stolicy.

– Chyba że zechciałaby Mistrzyni towarzyszyć mi do Jubei – powiedziała Lian, chociaż nie miała ochoty na tłumaczenie się przed Katarą z oczywistych decyzji ani na kilka godzin razem w zamkniętej przestrzeni powozu. – Miasto jest w gorszym stanie niż stolica, spora część jest pod wodą i pomoc Mistrzyni na pewno by się tam przydała.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewała się, że Katara się zgodzi, zwłaszcza że Lian nie ustąpiła w kwestii specjalnej eskorty. A jednak chwilę później wyjechały z pałacu siedząc naprzeciwko siebie w telepiącym się powozie i starannie omijając się wzrokiem. Podróż zwykle zajmowała około dwóch godzin, ale sądząc po nerwowym skrzeczeniu strusiopotamów ślizgających się na błocie, należało nastawić się raczej na trzy. Lian zerknęła tęsknie w stronę skrzynki z dokumentami, którą kazała sobie przynieść do powozu. Podsumowanie stanu skarbca nagle wydało się jej niesamowicie interesujące.

– Czy to często się zdarza? – zapytała Katara, gdy Lian była już bliska zignorowania wszelkich zasad uprzejmości i zajęcia się dokumentami. – Zamieszki? Słyszałam o protestach parę lat temu, kiedy pojawił się Druk, i wcześniej, przy tych tam… Kemurikage?

– Władca Ognia zdołał opanować obydwa te zajścia przy pomocy Awatara. – Lian skłoniła lekko głowę, ale sądząc po minie Katary, nie była to satysfakcjonująca odpowiedź. – Rzadko zdarza się, żeby protesty były trudne do stłumienia, zwłaszcza od kiedy Władcy Ognia towarzyszy Druk. Ale zwolennicy starego porządku nadal manifestują swoje niezadowolenie, czasami z bronią w ręku.

– Nie miałam pojęcia… Czy Aang o tym wie? Nie? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Katara, gdy Lian pokręciła głową. – Jak to nie?!

– Władca Ognia, podobnie jak my wszyscy, jest ogromnie wdzięczny Awatarowi i jego sprzymierzeńcom za wszelką udzieloną pomoc. Rzecz jednak w tym, że Państwo Ognia nie może stać się od niej zależne. – Powóz nagle szarpnął i Lian na chwilę straciła oddech. – Zaangażowanie Awatara i ugodowa postawa Władcy Ognia wobec zachodzących zmian ciągle są źródłem kontrowersji – powiedziała po chwili, gdy udało się jej już wydobyć z siebie głos. Czuła się, jakby czytała na głos jakieś przemówienie Zuko do Rady Ognia, albo raczej do zgromadzenia przedstawicieli wszystkich rodów.

– Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że Aang i ja nie możemy pomóc Zuko w opanowaniu protestów, bo doprowadzi to do jeszcze większych protestów? To kompletnie bez sensu! – Katara pochyliła się w jej stronę i przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciała złapać Lian za rękę, ale zrezygnowała. – Trzeba coś z tym zrobić!

– Władca Ognia nie ustaje w wysiłkach, żeby pokazać swoim przeciwnikom, że zmiana naszego kraju na lepsze jest możliwa.

– Pokazać, owszem, można by im pokazać! – Uśmiechając się nieco drapieżnie, Katara uderzyła pięścią w otwartą dłoń. – Raz a dobrze, żeby nie mieli już żadnych wątpliwości, komu powinni być lojalni.

– Zgadzam się w zupełności – powiedziała Lian z zaskoczeniem, którego nie udało jej się ukryć. Doskonale rozumiała to podejście: zdławić pokazowo choć jeden taki bunt, udowodnić wszystkim wątpiącym, że Zuko może i jest bardziej litościwym i łagodnym władcą niż jego przodkowie, ale na pewno nie jest bezsilny. – Ale Władca Ognia, zgodnie z naukami Awatara Aanga, stara się uwolnić Naród Ognia od zbędnej przemocy i nie godzi się temu sprzeciwiać.

Tym razem uśmiech Katary wydawał się szczery i Lian odwzajemniła go z poczuciem ulgi. Spośród wszystkich przyjaciół Zuko z czasów jego awanturniczej młodości jak dotąd miała do czynienia głównie z Awatarem, z którym dogadywała się mimo jego absurdalnych niekiedy wygłupów, i z Wysłannikiem Sokką, z którym nie dogadywała się zupełnie, chociaż zazwyczaj zgadzali się co do meritum sprawy. Do tej pory nie zdołała jednak ich bliżej poznać – nawet jeśli pojawiali się w pałacu, Lian trzymała się na uboczu. Nie chciała zabierać Zuko czasu, który mógł spędzić z przyjaciółmi – w takich chwilach nie potrzebował przecież kogoś z zewnątrz, komu trzeba wszystko wyjaśniać. Jednak mimo to Lian miała nadzieję, że kiedyś to się zmieni. Do tej pory jakoś nie było okazji, ale teraz przytrafiła się ta wyprawa z Katarą. Awatar opowiadał jej kiedyś jakąś zawiłą anegdotę o leniwcomrówkojadach, ogniawładaniu, smokach, starożytnych ruinach i edukacyjnych wycieczkach w towarzystwie Zuko, które zmieniały całe życie. Może Lian musiała po prostu odbyć taką wycieczkę z Katarą.

Zanim po trzech długich godzinach dotarły do Jubei, Lian dowiedziała się dwóch rzeczy: nie była w stanie czytać w telepiącym się powozie, a Katara mówiła tyle samo co Aang i Sokka, chociaż miała zdecydowanie mniejszą skłonność do żenujących dowcipów i absurdalnych historyjek. Opowieści o przygodach drużyny Awatara skończyły się jednak natychmiast po tym, jak przejechały przez bramy miasta, a właściwie to, co z nich zostało. Część portowa stała w wodzie, a dalsze ulice i budynki nosiły ślady fali. Wszędzie wokół walały się śmieci i potrzaskane elementy konstrukcyjne, a unoszący się w gorącym powietrzu zapach wilgoci i zgnilizny był nie do zniesienia.

Lian wiedziała, czego się spodziewać – czytała o tym raporty, przecież dlatego tu przyjechała – ale i tak nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała.

– Spróbuję usunąć całą tę wodę – odezwała się Katara po dłuższej chwili, odwracając wzrok od zniszczeń i patrząc prosto na Lian. Na jej twarzy malowała się determinacja. – Zacznę stąd i pójdę w stronę portu. Dasz radę tam wyjść?

– Mistrzyni zawstydza mnie swoją troską. Nie ma powodów do niepokoju – powiedziała Lian bardziej do siebie niż do Katary.

Przez chwilę Lian patrzyła, jak woda, szlam i błoto podnoszą się i suną przed siebie, popychane pewnymi ruchami dłoni wodymistrzyni. Potem poprawiła zjeżdżające okulary, wzięła głęboki oddech, krzywiąc się od smrodu, i w otoczeniu ruszyła na poszukiwania gubernatora miasta.

*

Kiedy złapała się na tym, że po raz kolejny czyta ten sam akapit, odłożyła papier na kolana, zdjęła okulary i ucisnęła oczy, aż pod powiekami rozbłysły czerwone kręgi. Było już zresztą za ciemno, żeby czytać, a Lian nie chciała wysyłać nikogo po dodatkowe światło. Nie zamierzała zwracać niczyjej uwagi na to, że siedzi naprzeciwko komnaty medytacji Władcy Ognia i czeka na niego, co kilka minut spoglądając z nadzieją na drzwi. Oczywiście i tak będą z tego plotki – przez korytarz przemknęło już bezszelestnie kilkoro służących i jacyś zabłąkani strażnicy – ale należało przynajmniej zachować pozory.

Bardzo chciała, żeby Zuko wreszcie wyszedł. Przez moment była nawet bliska zapukania i wtargnięcia do komnaty medytacji, ale nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła, a sytuacja nie była na tyle dramatyczna, żeby teraz zaczynać. Zamiast tego niczym kobra zygzakowata hipnotyzowała wzrokiem ciemne, intarsjowane drzwi, zastanawiając się cały czas, co właściwie powinna powiedzieć Zuko, kiedy ten wreszcie wyjdzie. Nie chciała go zdenerwować, mówiąc wprost, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak delikatnie powiedzieć mu, że jego siostra znowu podburza przeciwko niemu ludzi. Minęło tyle czasu, a Lian ciągle jeszcze łapała się na tym, że nie wie, jak z nim rozmawiać.

_Szczerze_ , powiedział jej w głowie głos Longwei. Lian nagle przypomniała sobie, jak wyjął jej z rąk pierwszy list, jaki kiedykolwiek napisała do Zuko, i przeczytał go na głos. List był formalny do bólu, napisany klasycznym kanciastym pismem kancelaryjnym szkoły północnej i pełny okrągłych zwrotów o radości przyszłej panny młodej i życzeń wszelkiej pomyślności. Nie było w nim nic niestosownego – Lian sprawdziła go i przepisała kilka razy – ale kiedy Longwei przeczytał go i oddał jej bez słowa komentarza, niemal nie spaliła się ze wstydu. A co miałam mu napisać, pomyślała z irytacją, czując, że nawet teraz, po tych wszystkich latach, płoną jej policzki. Że nie chcę za niego wyjść, że już raz przez to przechodziłam, że jestem za stara i boję się zmian, że robię to pod przymusem? Przecież nie mogłabym napisać prawdy.

Minęło tyle lat, a problemy ciągle te same.

Prowadzona w myślach kłótnia z Longwei zaprzątnęła ją całkowicie; zamknęła oczy i wyobraziła sobie, że wygarnia bratu absolutnie szczerze – wszystko, a zwłaszcza te rzeczy, których nie powiedziałaby mu za żadne skarby świata, i to nawet wtedy, gdyby byli w dobrych stosunkach. Nagle jednak drzwi do komnaty medytacji otworzyły się i stanął w nich Zuko. Lewą ręką zasłaniał swoją bliznę i to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego powiedziało Lian, jak musi być zmęczony. Nie robił tego prawie nigdy, chociaż wiedziała, że blizna boli go dosyć często.

– Coś się stało? – zapytała półgłosem, zwijając papiery. Zuko drgnął i natychmiast odjął rękę od twarzy, dopiero po chwili dostrzegając Lian w półmroku. – Masz teraz chwilę?

– Muszę spotkać się z Jintongiem, Katarą i nowym szefem straży miejskiej…

– Kapitanem Yozou – podpowiedziała Lian, wsuwając zwoje do rękawa. Zestaw uczestników spotkania był co najmniej dziwny: jeżeli chodziło o bezpieczeństwo miasta, to po co tam Katara? – Były jakieś zamieszki?

– Gorzej. Azula i jej banda znowu próbują zastraszania. Tym razem udają duchy ognia. Wywiesiły na niebie płonące znaki o kalaniu honoru Kraju Ognia i podburzyły ludzi do protestu przeciwko sprowadzaniu wodywładców na placu przed główną Świątynią. – Zuko powiedział to starannie unikając jej wzroku; cały czas uważał, że wszystko, co robi Azula, było w jakiś sposób jego winą. Lian poczuła jednocześnie ulgę, że nie musiała przekazywać mu tych wiadomości, i gniew, że musiał to widzieć na własne oczy.

– W Jubei duchy ognia podpaliły magistrat. – Nie dodała, że budynek zajął się od powieszonych nad nim płonących znaków. Zuko podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią; wyglądał, jakby w ciągu kilku chwil postarzał się o dziesięć lat. – Ale nie było protestów. Wszyscy pomagali w gaszeniu.

Tak naprawdę pożar nie był duży i szybko udało się go opanować, a przywołana z portu Katara załatwiła resztę, ale nie na tym przecież polegał problem. Zuko nie powiedział nic, zacisnął tylko pięści i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, próbując opanować narastającą frustrację. Przywołał przebiegającego bocznym korytarzem służącego i kazał wezwać Jintonga, Yozou i Katarę do mniejszej sali zebrań. Lian poczekała, aż służący zniknie z pola widzenia, i położyła Zuko rękę na ramieniu.

– Damy radę – obiecała, zaciskając palce i niemal natychmiast wycofując dłoń. – Jak zawsze.

Idąc w stronę sali zebrań, Lian obserwowała Zuko kątem oka i nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiała się, co właściwie powinni zrobić z Azulą. Gdyby zależało to od Lian, już dawno wysłałaby za nią zbrojny pościg, poprosiła Awatara, by odebrał jej zdolność ogniawładania, a potem zamknęła w podziemiach pałacu. Zuko nie chciał się na to zgodzić i Lian w pewnym stopniu go rozumiała – sama też miała braci. Inni uczestnicy spotkania nie byli jednak tak wyrozumiali.

– Dobroć i łaskawość Władcy Ognia opromieniają nas niczym słońce – powiedział z emfazą Jintong, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi. – Ale nie można ich marnować na niewdzięczników. Do tej pory ukrywaliśmy zaangażowanie księżniczki Azuli w incydenty spowodowane przez Wojowniczki Ognia, ale w takim momencie nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić!

– Bezpieczeństwo stolicy jest zagrożone, Panie – zawtórował mu nerwowo kapitan Yozou, mnąc w palcach rękaw szaty. Jego promocja przypadła tuż przed powodzią i ciągle jeszcze nie oswoił się z nową rangą i z częstymi wizytami w pałacu. – Po dzisiejszym incydencie strażnicy są w stanie gotowości, ale większa część załogi została oddelegowana do odbudowy.

– Powinniśmy sformować grupę uderzeniową, najlepsi ogniawładcy i może wojowniczki Kyoshi, i powstrzymać księżniczkę Azulę raz na zawsze!

– Straż może przygotować i rozdać materiały informacyjne z podobizną…

– Dość! – Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie Zuko drżały; niewiele brakowało, a uderzyłby nimi w stół. – Dyskutowaliśmy o tym już nie raz i nie zmieniłem zdania. Nie będziemy rozgłaszać, że stoi za tym Azula, i nie będziemy wysyłać za nią żadnego pościgu.

– Ależ Panie…!

– Powtórzę to po raz ostatni. – Zuko mówił powoli i wyraźnie, ale nie był w stanie opanować drżenia głosu. – Azula jest zbyt niebezpieczna, by jakakolwiek zwyczajna grupa uderzeniowa mogła ją zatrzymać. Bezpośredni atak tylko ją rozwścieczy i narazi wszystkich dookoła, chyba że zdecydujemy się poprosić o pomoc Awatara albo mistrzów Białego Lotosu. – Skinął głową w stronę Katary.

– No cóż, jeżeli Azula działa w grupie, faktycznie możemy potrzebować wsparcia – przyznała Katara, krzywiąc się niechętnie. – Trzeba by najpierw wyśledzić, gdzie teraz jest i co zamierza, odizolować ją jakoś od jej grupy… Sama nie wiem. To znaczy, na pewno pomogę, Aang też – dodała szybko. – Ale potrzebny nam jakiś plan. Napiszę do Sokki.

Zuko przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale zrezygnował. Lian nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć – propozycja Katary wydała się jej sensowna, a zamknięcie gdzieś Azuli raz na zawsze rozwiązałoby całe mnóstwo problemów. Ale z drugiej strony, Zuko wyglądał, jakby już teraz zjadały go wyrzuty sumienia; Lian znała tę minę aż za dobrze.

– Czyli czekamy z pościgiem na Awatara, zgadza się, wasza wysokość? – Zapytał kapitan Yozou, podrywając się z siedzenia w półskłonie i opadając na nie z powrotem. – Czy do tego czasu mogę powołać straż obywatelską dla wzmocnienia…

– Nie! Powiedziałem: zostawcie to w spokoju! – Tym razem Zuko nie wytrzymał i uderzył w stół, przyprawiając kapitana o nerwowe drgawki. Płomienie rozstawionych w komnacie świec buchnęły w górę, zostawiając czarne ślady na suficie i plamy wosku na podłodze.

Lian odchyliła się lekko na krześle, opuszczając rękę. Jeden ze zwojów wysunął się z rękawa i spadł na podłogę; w nagłej ciszy zabrzmiało to jak uderzenie pioruna. Generał Jintong otrząsnął się jako pierwszy i natychmiast rzucił się podać jej dokument. Korzystając z zamieszania, Zuko łypnął na nią i wziął głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić.

– Rozumiem, że nie chcesz wysyłać pościgu – odezwała się Katara, pochylając się w jego stronę. – Ale dlaczego nie ogłosisz, że to Azula? Przecież to trwa już latami, prawda? – zwróciła się do Lian, która skinęła tylko głową. – No właśnie! Nie możesz pozwalać się zastraszać!

– Mądrość czcigodnej Mistrzyni wybiega daleko poza jej lata. – Jintong uśmiechnął się przymilnie. – Utrzymywanie działalności księżniczki Azuli przez te wszystkie lata w tajemnicy nie przyniosło nam niczego dobrego...

– A ujawnienie jej teraz będzie wyglądało jak tani chwyt polityczny – odezwała się Lian, patrząc na ścianę ponad ramieniem Jintonga. Kątem oka cały czas obserwowała Zuko, napiętego jak struna i gotowego w każdej chwili wybuchnąć. – Wyobraźmy to sobie: w chwili wielkiego kryzysu pałac nagle ogłasza, że za wszystkimi tymi nieszczęściami, teraz i wcześniej, stoi księżniczka Azula. Okazuje się, że przez cały ten czas to nie były duchy ani żadne nadnaturalne klęski, tylko właśnie ona. Proszę sobie odpowiedzieć, generale, co to mówi o polityce pałacu, o naszym wojsku i straży pałacowej, a już szczególnie o Władcy Ognia. Nie wspominając nawet o tym – dodała po chwili, przenosząc wzrok ze ściany na Jintonga – co zrobią Synowie Ognistej Ziemi albo Stowarzyszenie Nowego Ozai, gdy usłyszą oficjalne potwierdzenie, że księżniczka Azula jednak żyje i działa przeciwko Władcy Ognia.

Nie sądziła, by udało się jej go przekonać, ale teraz Jintong nie mógł zaprotestować głośno; okazałby nie tylko brak szacunku dla niej, ale też lekceważenie dla dobrego imienia Władcy Ognia. Skłonił się więc i wycofał z kwaśną miną, łypiąc na Yozou, jakby spodziewał się z jego strony jakiegoś wsparcia. Katara skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zmarszczyła brwi, ewidentnie nieprzekonana. Nikt jednak się nie odezwał i po chwili Zuko zaskakująco spokojnym głosem poprosił o zachowanie jednocześnie czujności i dyskrecji, i jako pierwszy wyszedł z sali.

Lian poczuła, jak opada z niej napięcie, i natychmiast zrobiło się jej słabo. Piekący ból w dole brzucha, którego do tej pory była ledwie świadoma, nagle stał się nie do zniesienia. Próbowała odetchnąć parę razy i jakoś się podnieść, ale nie miała siły. Kłaniając się głęboko, Jintong otworzył przed nią drzwi, ale odprawiła go gestem, drżącymi rękami wyciągając z rękawa swoje papiery. Znaki rozmywały się jej przed oczami, ale zmusiła się, żeby skupić na nich wzrok. Wystarczyło tylko zająć się czymś i skoncentrować wystarczająco mocno, a najgorszy ból mijał – przynajmniej do tej pory zawsze tak było.

– Nie możesz się tak narażać!

Lian poderwała głowę i przygryzła wargi, żeby nie krzyknąć z bólu. Przez szparę w drzwiach dostrzegła Katarę, podpierającą się gniewnie pod boki, i stojącego naprzeciwko niej równie zirytowanego Zuko. Nie słyszała, co mówią – widziała tylko, że Zuko skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odwrócił głowę – aż nagle Katara pochyliła się i szturchnęła go w ramię.

– To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam! – krzyknęła i szturchnęła go znowu. – Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, do licha ciężkiego! To chyba oczywiste, że nas to obchodzi! – Lian nie dosłyszała odpowiedzi Zuko, ale Katara potrząsnęła głową i znów oparła ręce na biodrach. – Nie to nie! – rzuciła, odwracając się na pięcie.

– I bardzo dobrze! – zawołał za nią Zuko i ruszył w drugą stronę.

Lian wiedziała, że powinna wstać i iść za nim, albo może dogonić Katarę i przemówić jej do rozsądku, ale nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Brakowało jej powietrza i to nie tylko z powodu bólu brzucha. To takie niesprawiedliwe, pomyślała, zasłaniając oczy dłońmi, jakby miało ją to uchronić przed własną zazdrością. Nagle przypomniały się jej wszystkie te momenty, kiedy Katara, Aang, Sokka czy Suki pojawiali się w pałacu i zachowywali, jakby w ogóle nie istniało coś takiego jak protokół, jakby Władca Ognia był kimś, kogo można poklepać po ramieniu, wyśmiać, uścisnąć albo ot tak sobie uderzyć w ramię. A Zuko – Zuko nie tylko na to pozwalał, on wręcz sam wydawał się zapominać, że jest Władcą Ognia. Lian zazdrościła im tego jak niczego na świecie.

– Wasza wysokość? Czy przynieść więcej światła?

Lian z wysiłkiem podniosła głowę i spojrzała na zgiętą w pokłonie służącą, a potem na leżące przed nią papiery. Wystarczy skupić się na czytaniu, powtórzyła w myślach, a wtedy ból mija.

– Nie trzeba, wracam do wschodniego skrzydła – powiedziała, a potem zacisnęła zęby i powoli wstała. Litościwe duchy sprawiły, że nie drżał jej głos.

*

Zuko nadal nie było. Za oknem już szarzało, gdy wzięła do ręki przedostatni zwój. Nie był zamknięty w tubie, ale i tak przesunęła go między dłońmi, nasłuchując chrzęstu soli. W ciszy uśpionego pałacu wydawało się jej, że słyszy go cały czas. Ale to nie był _ten_ list, tylko petycja do Władcy Ognia w sprawie budowy latarni morskiej na Shinju, najmniejszej z Wysp Perłowych, wysłana jakiś tydzień przed trzęsieniem ziemi. Lian wrzuciła ją do pudła przeznaczonego na nieistotne papiery, które przekazywała Ky Lan i jej urzędnikom. Pewnie miną tygodnie, nim powstanie odpowiedź, ale Lian wątpiła, by mieszkańcy Shinju mieli im to za złe. O ile w ogóle ktokolwiek tam się ostał – raporty z Wysp Perłowych były niezbyt optymistyczne, a Zuko i Druk dopiero mieli tam polecieć…

– A co ty tu robisz?

Drgnęła i upuściła ostatni zwój; brązowa tuba uderzyła o podłogę i przez moment Lian była pewna, że wysypała się z niej sól, ale to tylko rozpadły się białe żałobne pieczęcie.

– Segregowałam tylko dokumenty – powiedziała, poprawiając okulary. Zamrugała kilka razy i rozmazana plama w wejściu przyjęła kształt Zuko. – Rano chcę wziąć rzeczy zebrane przez urzędników Fuzaia i pojechać do miasteczek na południowym wybrzeżu, więc nie będę miała na to czasu.

– Już jest rano. – Zuko poszedł do niej, podniósł tubę i bez oglądania pieczęci ani zawartości wrzucił ją do pudła dla Ky Lan. W żółtym świetle dopalających się świec cień pod jego prawym okiem był niemal tak ciemny jak blizna. – Prześpij się chociaż trochę.

– Wyśpię się po drodze – skłamała. – Powóz kołysze się tak bardzo, że nie można robić nic innego.

Widziała po jego minie, że nie uwierzył; patrzył na nią przez chwilę spod zmrużonych powiek, a potem machnął nieznacznie dłonią, gasząc wszystkie świece.

Lian poczuła, jak zasycha jej w gardle. Znała ten gest bardzo dobrze – wrył się jej w pamięć już tej pierwszej nocy, kiedy Zuko starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi jej sypialni i nie ruszył się ani o krok, a ona nie była w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy i zamiast tego patrzyła na jego zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie. Po chwili strasznej, ogłuszającej ciszy złożył palce i opuścił rękę; w ciemności, która natychmiast ich otoczyła, było im łatwiej oddychać. Od tamtej pory robił tak za każdym razem, kiedy zdaniem Mędrców Ognia wypadała szczęśliwa data na poczęcie następcy. Lian nie wiedziała, czy robił to ze względu na nią, czy na siebie, ale nie śmiała prosić go, żeby przestał. Nie była zresztą do końca przekonana, czy chciałaby tego – gasnące nagle świece zamieniły się w rytuał – ale teraz zamiast znajomej ciemności otoczyła ją szarość przedświtu i Lian poczuła przypływ paniki, jakiego nie doświadczyła od tamtej pierwszej nocy. Jest ósmy, nie, dziewiąty dzień miesiąca Krowęża, liczyła gorączkowo, data najszczęśliwsza z możliwych, a ja zapomniałam, na wieczny ogień, zapomniałam, ale przecież to i tak nic nie da, on musi wiedzieć, że to i tak nic nie da…

– Daj przynajmniej odpocząć oczom – powiedział Zuko z westchnieniem i wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą w ciemności, z sercem łomoczącym tak mocno, jakby miało wyrwać się na wolność.

Ruszyła się dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy jej oddech się uspokoił, a sprzed oczu zniknęły czerwone pulsujące plamy. Zapaliła jedną świecę i wyjęła z pudła ostatni zwój, ale po chwili wrzuciła go z powrotem. Każdego innego dnia na list z oficjalnymi kondolencjami z Yu Sheng odpisałaby osobiście, ale teraz nie miała na to siły. Na palcach przeszła do swojej sypialni, nasłuchując, czy z korytarza Zuko dobiegają jakieś dźwięki, ale wokół panowała zupełna cisza. Miała nadzieję, że posłuchał własnej rady i położył się chociaż na chwilę.

O tej porze nie było już sensu spać, ale Lian uznała, że rzeczywiście powinna dać odpocząć oczom. Nagle jednak dostrzegła za sobą ruch; dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że to ona sama odbiła się w stojącym na trójnogu lustrze. Trochę wbrew sobie usiadła przed nim i zapaliła stojące wokół lampki. Zazwyczaj nie miała okazji naprawdę się sobie przyjrzeć: wokół niej zawsze krzątała się Ziyi, gderając i marudząc, a Lian nie chciała wdawać się w dyskusje na temat swojej urody. Ziyi nie potrzebowała dodatkowej zachęty, żeby udzielać dobrych rad. Ale teraz Lian była sama, więc zdjęła okulary i przyjrzała się sobie uważnie.

Kiedy była dzieckiem, matka powiedziała jej z ciężkim westchnieniem, że ma twarz niczym księżyc, i Lian była tym zachwycona. Musiało to być tuż po jej zaręczynach, bo wieczorami zdarzało się jej wyślizgnąć z łóżka, wyciągnąć namalowaną tuszem podobiznę narzeczonego i wpatrując się w nią wydymać policzki, żeby być jeszcze bardziej podobną do księżyca w pełni. Wyobrażała sobie, że ona jest pasterką księżycowych królisów, a on dziarskim bohaterem, który ją stamtąd porwie na podniebną przygodę. Dopiero kiedy była starsza, uświadomiła sobie, że matka miała na myśli znak _księżyc_ , kanciasty i zakończony ostrym łukiem, zupełnie jak jej podbródek. Teraz przyjrzała się uważnie swojemu odbiciu i nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jej twarz jest jeszcze bardziej podłużna i spiczasta niż pamiętała, a oczu prawie nie widać. Dawno temu natchnieni poeci napisaliby o niej, że miała oczy jak wierzbowe listki – nie tak atrakcyjne jak „pestki migdałów”;, którymi szczyciły się klasyczne piękności, ale nadal ładne. Teraz trudno było cokolwiek o nich powiedzieć: przez okulary prawie nie było ich widać, a od wytężania wzroku miała wokół nich więcej zmarszczek niż jej matka na łożu śmierci. Lian pozwalała Ziyi smarować się ziołowymi kremami i masować jadeitowymi wałkami, które, zdaniem służącej, pomagały na wszelkie problemy z urodą, ale nie miała do tego większego przekonania. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek była ładna – a sądząc po tych kilku romantycznych listach, które spaliła przed ślubem, dawno temu tak właśnie było – jej uroda przeminęła na długo przed tym, zanim poznała Zuko.

– Moja pani! Co tu się dzieje! – Do pokoju wmaszerowała Ziyi, niosąc przed sobą małą latarnię, a na biodrze płaski kosz przykryty białą chustą, w którym zapewne była przygotowana przez nią suknia. – Czy to jakiś zły sen? Trzeba było zawołać starą Ziyi!

– Nie miałam koszmarów – powiedziała Lian, ale Ziyi nie słuchała. Postawiła kosz i latarnię na ziemi i podeszła bliżej, przyglądając się Lian krytycznie.

– No tak, twarz prawie sina, pod oczami cienie – zagderała pod nosem, a potem potrząsnęła głową. – Całą noc moja pani czekała, hę? Całą noc! A on się szwenda nie wiadomo gdzie, siedzi po nocy nie wiadomo z kim… Niech go moja pani nie broni, Władca Ognia czy nie, to się nie godzi! No, ale teraz już trzeba się nie przejmować – dodała, machając lekko dłonią. Lian, która widziała ten gest tysiąc razy u swojej matki, automatycznie wyprostowała plecy i podniosła głowę. – Ziyi coś na to poradzi, przygotuje co trzeba. Moja pani tu chwilkę zaczeka i zaraz wszystko będzie dobrze.

Ziyi zabrała kosz i latarnię i wyszła, a Lian patrzyła za nią w osłupieniu. Wiedziała, że Ziyi uwielbia narzekać na Zuko i marudzić, że zaniedbuje żonę; do tej pory uważała to jednak za nieszkodliwą gadaninę, wynikającą głównie ze złych wspomnień Ziyi na temat jej własnego męża, _strasznego łajdaka, za przeproszeniem waszej wysokości, niech go tam święty ogień prowadzi_. Ale jak dotąd nie zdarzyło się, żeby zarzuciła Zuko cokolwiek wprost i Lian nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że Zuko może ją zdradzać, i teraz też nie chciała w to uwierzyć – nie złamałby danego jej słowa, przecież nigdy jej nie okłamywał. Z nich dwojga to ona miała przed nim tajemnice. Ale skoro Ziyi mówiła, że kogoś miał – służba przecież zawsze wiedziała takie rzeczy pierwsza – jeżeli to była prawda, to…

– No, już mam wszystko. Najpierw ziółka na wzmocnienie. – Lian mechanicznym ruchem wzięła czarkę ziół i wypiła; były wstrętniejsze niż jakakolwiek mikstura, z którą miała dotąd do czynienia. Ziyi tymczasem rozłożyła przed nią suknię z fioletowej tafty haftowanej złotą nicią. Lian miała ją na sobie tylko raz – jakoś nie mogła się przekonać do wąskich rękawów i braku naramienników, chociaż wiedziała, że noszone przez nią zwykle suknie zaczynają już wyglądać staroświecko. Ziyi sprawiała jednak wrażenie zachwyconej swoim wyborem. – A teraz założymy elegancką suknię, przypudrujemy tu i ówdzie, i po ciężkiej nocy nie będzie śladu, hę? No już, zaraz moja pani będzie wyglądać przepięknie.

Kiedy tuż przed świtem dotarła na taras, miała wrażenie, że wygląda raczej śmiesznie, jak w nieudolnie zrobionym przebraniu. Zuko podniósł głowę i otaksował ją wzrokiem, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu, a potem posłał jej zmęczony uśmiech. On z kolei wyglądał jak chłopiec, który przebrał się za Władcę Ognia. Lian uklękła i próbowała medytować, ale w ogóle nie czuła słońca w zaskakująco wilgotnym, chłodnym powietrzu. Mogła myśleć tylko o tym, że suknia przykleja się jej do pleców i ramion, a bez szerokich rękawów nie będzie miała gdzie ukryć rąk. Zuko najwyraźniej też nie mógł się skupić, bo po chwili wstał i podał jej rękę.

– Proszę cię, nie rób tego więcej – powiedział, nie puszczając jej dłoni. Uciekła wzrokiem w bok i cofnęła się o pół kroku, ale nic to nie dało. – Lian, przestań. Jeśli dalej będziesz zarywać noce, stanie się jakieś nieszczęście.

– Dobrze, jeśli ty też będziesz normalnie odpoczywał. – Zabrzmiało to dużo ostrzej, niż planowała. Nie powinna była w ogóle się odzywać, bo teraz nie mogła przestać. – Sam wyglądasz jak nieszczęście, jakbyś za chwilę miał się przewrócić, i nie chcesz dać sobie pomóc, nie wracasz na noc…

Tym razem to Zuko odsunął się trochę, ale zamiast puścić jej rękę, ścisnął ją mocniej. Widziała po jego rozszerzonych nagle oczach, że też uświadomił sobie, jaki jest dzień, i natychmiast zrobił się jeszcze bledszy. Lian poczuła jednocześnie straszną ulgę i straszny wstyd.

– Próbowałem skontaktować się z Awatarem Roku, medytowałem całą noc – powiedział szybko, na jednym oddechu. – Chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego wulkany wybuchły akurat w trakcie ceremonii, czy to jakiś znak od niego, bo Mędrzec Sora cały czas powtarza, że to kara duchów ognia, a potem było już rano, i –

– I co, udało ci się? – przerwała mu, zanim zdążył ją przeprosić albo zrobić coś jeszcze gorszego. Czuła się już wystarczająco podle, że w ogóle w niego zwątpiła. Zuko zamrugał nerwowo, jakby nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi. – Roku odpowiedział?

– Ta-ak. Chyba. Tak myślę – powiedział Zuko niepewnie, puszczając ją i zasłaniając lewe oko. Nie dosyć, że był zmęczony, to jeszcze było wilgotno; blizna musiała dawać mu się mocno we znaki. – Na pewno go widziałem, ale nie rozumiem w ogóle wizji, którą mi pokazał. Siedziałem nad tym całą noc, byłem u Druka, a i tak nic z tego. Co jest ze mną nie tak? Dlaczego ja nigdy nie rozumiem, czego on ode mnie chce!?

– Pewnie mówi niewyraźnie – zasugerowała neutralnym tonem i ku jej wielkiej uldze Zuko spojrzał na nią i prawie się uśmiechnął. – Chodź, jeśli się pospieszymy, złapiemy stryja jeszcze przed Radą. Napijemy się herbaty i może on coś wymyśli.

– No tak, stryjek zawsze powtarza, że bez herbaty człowiek nie pojmie ni prawdy, ni piękna.

Lian uśmiechnęła się lekko, słysząc westchnienie Zuko. Odkąd obchodzono Narodowy Dzień Herbaty, ona i Zuko musieli wysłuchiwać wątpliwej jakości utworów poetyckich o niezwykłych właściwościach różnych herbat w wykonaniu drobnych dzieci, natchnionych wierszokletów i samego Iroh. Byli już pod bramą Trzech Cnót i Lian dyskretnie poprawiła rękawy na nadgarstkach, przeklinając w duchu Ziyi i swoją własną uległość w kwestii stroju, kiedy nagle Zuko znów wziął ją za rękę.

– Poradzisz sobie ze wszystkim – powiedziała szybko, zanim zdążył się odezwać. Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy dopiero się poznali, kiedy nie mieli pojęcia, co innego mogliby sobie powiedzieć. Teraz mogłoby to być tysiąc innych rzeczy, ale żadna z nich nie przeszłaby jej przez gardło. – A ja ci pomogę, obiecuję.

*

Poranek ciągnął się w nieskończoność; wszystko wokół niej wydawało się rozgrywać w zwolnionym tempie, nie była w stanie skoncentrować się na przebiegu Rady ani na pokrzepiających słowach Iroh. Nie pierwszy raz zdarzyło się jej zarwać noc nad dokumentami, ale dziś zupełnie nie mogła się pozbierać. Czuła się, jakby ktoś owinął jej głowę warstwami burety: wszystko docierało do niej przytłumione i niewyraźne. W dodatku wyjazd się opóźnił, bo Zuko uparł się, żeby poleciała statkiem powietrznym. Lian wprawdzie nie była przekonana, że Azula odważyłaby się otwarcie zaatakować powóz Księżnej Ognia, ale nie była w stanie wykrzesać z siebie odpowiednio przekonujących argumentów na poparcie swojej tezy. Automatycznie kiwała głową i recytowała uprzejme frazesy, a potem uciekła pod pozorem nadzorowania załadunku statku. Usadowiła się na dziobie i zapatrzyła przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem Myślała o tym, że zaczyna robić się za stara na takie eskapady, kiedy usłyszała za sobą głośne dudnienie.

– Dobrego dnia, wasza wysokość – powiedziała Katara głosem, który mógłby pewnie zamrozić wieczny ogień. Tym razem miała na sobie z powrotem swoje szaroniebieskie suknie, była mocno zarumieniona i potargana; na ramieniu miała spory bukłak z wodą i wypchaną torbę. – Jakie to szczęście, że jeszcze cię złapałam. – Usadowiła się w rozsądnej odległości od Lian, odłożyła swoje pakunki i wbiła pełne niechęci spojrzenie w okalające plac krzewy ogniste.

– Dobrego dnia, Mistrzyni. To wielka radość, że zechciała Mistrzyni do mnie dołączyć. – Statek zachybotał się i uniósł w powietrze; to był najgorszy moment całej podróży. – Chociaż sądziłam, że ze względu na sytuację tym razem zechce Mistrzyni towarzyszyć Władcy Ognia – dodała, gdy tylko statek ustabilizował się nieco.

– Ha, ja też tak myślałam. Ale dobrze, nie to nie. – Katara skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Niech sobie radzi sam, jak jest taki mądry. A tu przynajmniej się na coś przydam.

Lian westchnęła i zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Bardzo chciała pomasować sobie skronie, ale nie mogła tego zrobić w obecności Katary. Wyglądało na to, że jej wczorajsza dyskusja z Zuko miała ciąg dalszy; pałac pewnie huczał już od plotek i pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że służba nie dosłyszała jeszcze, że chodzi o Azulę. Lian wiedziała, że powinna przynajmniej spróbować spokojnie wytłumaczyć wszystko Katarze, ale nie miała siły. Jej myśli wydawały się uciekać przed nią jak spłoszone wiewpiórki.

– Dobroć Mistrzyni jest niczym góra Tai, której nie da się objąć wzrokiem – powiedziała zamiast tego, kłaniając się lekko. Jednak kiedy spojrzała w górę, Katara zasłoniła rękoma uszy, wykrzywiając się w gniewnym grymasie.

– Tui i La, dajcie mi cierpliwość. To jest nie do zniesienia! Czy ty musisz tak w kółko, Mistrzyni to, Mistrzyni tamto, dobroć, łaskawość i ocean jeden wie, co jeszcze?! – Katara potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na Lian spod zmarszczonych brwi. – I Zuko to samo, robi te nadęte miny i też wygłasza takie okrągłe frazesy. Nie możecie po prostu powiedzieć, o co chodzi?

Sądząc po nagłej ciszy, która zapadła na pokładzie, cała załoga musiała teraz na nie patrzeć. Lian brakowało słów; patrzyła na Katarę w milczeniu i nie miała pojęcia, co – i przede wszystkim jak – miała jej odpowiedzieć.

– Nie było moim zamiarem urazić Mistrzynię – powiedziała, prostując się i poprawiając okulary. – Byłoby z mojej strony ogromną niewdzięcznością, gdybym nie doceniła…

– Dobrze – przerwała jej Katara, uciskając skronie. – Już, wystarczy. Rozumiem i czuję się doceniona, naprawdę. Czy teraz już możesz nie zaczynać od tego każdego zdania?

– Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – zapewniła Lian chłodno, poprawiając okulary, chociaż wyjątkowo siedziały mocno na nosie. – Ufam jednak w wyrozumiałość Mistrzyni, gdyby zdarzyło mi się wrócić do starych nawyków.

Katara wydała z siebie dziwny gardłowy dźwięk, ale Lian postanowiła to zignorować, podobnie jak nagłe ukłucie irytacji. Nie była w nastroju na lekcję dobrych manier, zwłaszcza od kogoś, kto ewidentnie nie miał o nich pojęcia. Starannie omijając Katarę wzrokiem wydobyła przysłany przez Yun raport o postępach w odkażaniu wody i rozłożyła na podkładce do czytania. Spędziła nad tym o wiele więcej czasu, niż powinna, ale wolała mozolne przebijanie się przez nudne opisy i kalkulacje niż alternatywę w postaci konieczności rozmowy z Katarą.

– Południowe Plemię Wody składa się z kilkunastu wiosek – odezwała się Katara po dłuższej chwili, gdy pod nimi widać już było bliźniacze miasta Teluk i Sungai. Lian spojrzała na nią i z powrotem na swoje dokumenty, ale Katary to nie zniechęciło. – A wioska to właściwie jedna wielka rodzina. Są oczywiście wodzowie i rady starszych, ale… Chodzi mi o to, że w domu zawsze mówimy sobie wszystko wprost, a takie… wyszukane zwroty są dla mnie dziwne i zupełnie ich nie rozumiem. Nie powinnam była się na ciebie wściekać i przepraszam za to, tylko… To takie frustrujące. – Coś w głosie Katary, bardziej niż jej przeprosiny, sprawiło, że Lian odłożyła dokumenty na kolana i spojrzała na nią uważnie. Po wcześniejszym gniewie nie zostało śladu; teraz Katara wydawała się smutna i zakłopotana, albo może zawstydzona. – Chciałabym jakoś pomóc, skoro już wiem, że dzieje się coś złego. Wcześnie nie przyszło mi nawet do głowy, że Zuko może mieć aż takie problemy, napotykać aż taki sprzeciw. Ale teraz? Albo nikt mi nic nie mówi, albo mówi tak, że nic nie da się zrozumieć.

– Przyjaźń Mistrzyni jest skarbem w sercu Władcy Ognia i jego wiernych poddanych – stwierdziła Lian neutralnym tonem. Nadal była trochę zirytowana, ale nie chciała doprowadzić do niezgody między Zuko a jego przyjaciółmi, zwłaszcza jeżeli byli wobec niego bardziej lojalni niż spora część jego dworu. Katara zamrugała, spojrzała na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– Albo robisz to specjalnie – powiedziała powoli – albo jesteś gorsza niż wielki sekretarz króla w Ba Sing Se.

– Mistrzyni jest nadmiernie łaskawa w swoich pochwałach. Wielki sekretarz, czcigodny Kang Shifu, nie zapomniałby wymienić wszystkich tytułów Władcy Ognia, a swoją wypowiedź rozpocząłby od zacytowania klasycznych tetrastychów z okresu Piątej Dynastii.

Minęło kilka uderzeń serca i Lian już zdążyła zaniepokoić się, że jednak przesadziła, kiedy Katara zasłoniła usta dłonią i zaczęła się śmiać. Nie wyglądało to zbyt dystyngowanie – cała się trzęsła, a po policzkach płynęły jej łzy – ale widząc to, Lian nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. W pałacu rzadko kiedy ktoś się tak śmiał.

– Coś tak czułam, że z ciebie cicha woda! No, to teraz powiedz mi jeszcze, w jaki sposób Aang nakłonił cię, żebyś mówiła do niego po imieniu – wyksztusiła Katara po chwili, ocierając oczy. – Mówił mi, że…

– Wasza wysokość. – Podszedł do nich pierwszy oficer, kłaniając się nisko. – Proszę o wybaczenie, ale na dachach i bramie Sungai wywieszono białe chorągwie. Nie możemy lądować w mieście.

– Białe chorągwie? – powtórzyła niepewnie Katara.

– Zaraza. – Lian wstała i wychyliła się przez burtę. Faktycznie, wokół miasta powiewały białe wstęgi, ale poza tym wszystko wyglądało normalnie, a bramy nie były zamknięte. – Ale nie wprowadzono kwarantanny, to dziwne. Czy stąd będzie już widać Teluk? – zwróciła się do pierwszego oficera.

– Tak jest. Nie wywiesili chorągwi, wasza wysokość. Możemy wylądować w pewnym oddaleniu od miasta i zasięgnąć języka – zasugerował, wskazując na połać odkrytego terenu.

Lian skinęła głową i odprawiła oficera, próbując ułożyć sobie w głowie całą sytuację. Oba miasta miały wspólne źródła wody pitnej i leżały po dwóch stronach ujścia Rzeki Czarnej; jeżeli w jednym z nich wybuchła zaraza, powinna też wybuchnąć w drugim. I jeszcze te otwarte bramy… Coś tu nie grało, a ona nie była w stanie dość się skupić, żeby dojść, co to takiego.

– Nie martw się – odezwała się nagle Katara, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. – Jeżeli to faktycznie zaraza przenosząca się przez wodę, to pewnie będę w stanie coś z tym zrobić.

– Dziękuję.

Zasięganie języka okazało się łatwiejsze, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać. Nim jeszcze statek powietrzny dotknął ziemi, z Sungai ruszyła w jego stronę delegacja trzech Mędrców Ognia w pełnym złoto-czerwonym rynsztunku, bez śladu białych szat żałobnych.

– Miłościwa Księżna zawstydza nas swoją dobrocią – powiedział najstarszy z Mędrców, gdy wymieniono już serię tradycyjnych powitań i ukłonów. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się nikogo z pałacu, a wasza wysokość zechciała przybyć swoją osobą… To wielka radość, tak tak, wielka radość, z tym że… Czas nie jest najszczęśliwszy – wymamrotał po chwili, dużo ciszej niż wcześniej.

– Władca Ognia dokłada wszelkich starań, by wspierać swoich poddanych w tym trudnym czasie. – Lian czuła na plecach wzrok Katary i mogła bez problemu wyobrazić sobie jej grymasy i przewracanie oczami. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Mędrcy nie zwracają na to zbyt wiele uwagi. – Zwłaszcza jeżeli Sungai dotknęła zaraza.

Mędrcy spojrzeli po sobie, wyraźnie zmieszani. Najstarszy z nich odchrząknął, ale nie odezwał się. Dopiero po przeciągającej się chwili milczenia przemówił stojący nieco z tyłu Mędrzec z rzadką czarną brodą.

– Upraszam wybaczenia waszej wysokości, ale w mieście nie ma zarazy. Sungai jest… jest nieczyste – dodał szybko, kłaniając się ponownie.

Lian z wysiłkiem przywołała na twarz neutralny wyraz. Wywieszanie białych chorągwi w takim momencie mogło wzbudzić panikę na całej Wyspie Smoczej, a może nawet na całym archipelagu. Była pewna, że mieszkańcy Teluku już uderzali na alarm: na widok żałobnej bieli tuż po powodzi nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie wysyłał gońca, by sprawdzić, czy bramy są otwarte.

– Czcigodni Mędrcy zechcą zatem wyjaśnić mi, co się stało – powiedziała chłodno. Najstarszy z Mędrców wzdrygnął się lekko; chyba zabrzmiało to ostrzej, niż planowała.

– Nie można… To znaczy… Stosy pogrzebowe nie płoną, wasza wysokość – powiedział Mędrzec z rzadką brodą, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. – A jest trzeci dzień od trzęsienia ziemi.

– Jak to: nie płoną?

– Duchy ognia przeklęły stosy! – wyszeptał z przerażeniem najstarszy Mędrzec, czyniąc znak od uroku.

– Święte drewno nie płonie, wasza wysokość, jest nasączone wodą – powiedział w tym samym czasie trzeci z Mędrców, dotychczas milczący garbaty wielkolud. – Suszyliśmy je, ale…

– Duchy ognia objawiły się o świcie trzeciego dnia i ogłosiły stan plagi! To kara, kara za niedopełnianie świętych powinności! – zawodził najstarszy.

– Wspaniałomyślność i troska łaskawej Księżnej są dla nas niczym latarnie lśniące wśród mroku, ale nie możemy pozwolić, by wasza wysokość weszła do skalanego miasta. Upraszam wybaczenia – mamrotał Mędrzec z rzadką brodą.

Lian przyglądała im się przez chwilę, marząc, żeby zamilkli. Ich gadanina dudniła jej w głowie niczym największy pałacowy dzwon.

– Byłoby niegodne opuścić poddanych w potrzebie – wtrąciła, gdy jęki i tłumaczenia na chwilę przycichły. – Czcigodni Mędrcy zechcą zaprowadzić nas do miasta, byśmy mogli oddać szacunek zmarłym i przekazać pomoc potrzebującym.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Lian zwróciła się do towarzyszących jej żołnierzy, nakazując rozładunek statku, i ruszyła w stronę bram Sungai. Mędrcy nie mogli jej zatrzymać – musieli rozstąpić się, by ją przepuścić – ale jej reakcja wyraźnie była im nie w smak. Przez chwilę próbowali ją jeszcze przekonać, truchtając obok niej jak stadko świnioindyków, ale po kilku minutach zrezygnowali i szli tylko za nią gęsiego, mamrocząc jakieś modlitwy. Lian odwróciła się, szukając wzrokiem Katary; chciała zapytać ją o mokre drewno i możliwość jego osuszenia, ale nagle poczuła wstrętny, świdrujący zapach ziół, kamfory i rozkładu. Duchy ognia wiedziały, gdzie uderzyć, pomyślała, zasłaniając dłonią nos i usta.

Za bramami miasta było jeszcze gorzej – wszędzie tłoczyli się ludzie w białych żałobnych strojach, zdezorientowani i przerażeni. Wieść o karze mściwych duchów rozchodziła się w tłumie z prędkością błyskawicy: wprawdzie w obecności Lian rozmowy cichły, ale nawet ona była w stanie podchwycić powtarzane nerwowym szeptem opowieści. I chociaż wiedziała, kto tak naprawdę stał za tym wszystkim, widok czterech wielkich stosów pokrytych białym płótnem, wokół których bezradnie krążyli Mędrcy Ognia, nawet ją napełnił dziwnym niepokojem.

– Czcigodny Mędrzec jest absolutnie pewny, że stosy nie zapłoną? – zwróciła się do garbatego wielkoluda, najspokojniejszego z całej towarzyszącej jej trójki.

– Rozpoczęliśmy ceremonię przed najmniejszym z nich. Dziewięciu Mędrców wznieciło ogień, ale drewno nie chwyciło, zrobiło się tylko mnóstwo dymu – odpowiedział wielkolud, wskazując na osmalone ślady na placu i czarne smugi na pogrzebowym płótnie. – Wyglądało to strasznie, żałobnicy rozbiegli się z krzykiem… Obecność waszej wysokości na pewno przyniesie im ukojenie – dodał po chwili. – Ale nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak tylko odłożyć ceremonię o kolejne trzy dni i osuszyć drewno. – Mędrzec skrzywił się na samą myśl. Lian wcale mu się nie dziwiła. Pomijając nawet fakt, że ciało powinno być oddane ogniowi najpóźniej trzeciego dnia po śmierci, by dusza mogła jak najszybciej podjąć wędrówkę, cały czas istniało jeszcze ryzyko zarazy.

– Nie trzeba nic odkładać – wtrąciła się nagle Katara. Była wprawdzie nieco blada, ale poza tym scena ani zapachy nie wydawały się robić na niej większego wrażenia. – Mogę osuszyć stosy od razu. Wyciągnąć wodę z drewna – uściśliła, widząc zaskoczoną minę Mędrca.

– Nie! To znaczy, yyy, wdzięczność dla łaskawej Mistrzyni wypełnia nasze serca… znaczy… – zająknął się garbaty wielkolud.

– To się nie godzi, wasza wysokość! – zawtórował mu brodaty. – Wodywładanie na stosie pogrzebowym?! Toż to urąga wszelkiej przyzwoitości!

– Chciałam tylko pomóc. – Katara uniosła ręce w obronnym geście, a potem zerknęła na Lian. – Nie było moim zamiarem urazić czcigodnych Mędrców – dodała sztywno.

Mędrcy zaczęli wzajemnie prześcigać się w uprzejmościach, ale Lian nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Rozglądała się wśród tłoczących się wokół placu żałobników i krążących nerwowo Mędrców, aż wreszcie dostrzegła opata tutejszej Świątyni Ognia – wyglądał, jakby chciał się przed nią schować za płonącą kadzielnicą, więc Lian skłoniła się, opierając dłoń na pięści. Opat nie miał teraz wyjścia: musiał oddać ukłon i podejść do niej.

– Czcigodny Mędrzec zechce łaskawie wybaczyć ten pośpiech – powiedziała, ubiegając serię kolejnych pokłonów i rozbudowanych powitań. – Ale rytuał uwolnienia dusz nie może czekać. To niedopuszczalne.

– Pobożność miłościwej Księżnej jest jej największą ozdobą, ale śmiertelni muszą poddać się woli wiecznych duchów – ogłosił opat, kłaniając się na wschód. Lian odruchowo skłoniła się również. – A one każą nas za nasze grzechy.

– Nie godzi się odmawiać zmarłym pochówku – powtórzyła Lian twardo, patrząc opatowi w oczy. – Zwłaszcza jeżeli można dopełnić posługi. Mistrzyni Katara z Południowego Plemienia Wody działa z umocowania oświeconego Awatara. – Skinęła głową w stronę Katary, zaprzątniętej rozmową z trzema Mędrcami. – Jej pomoc ma zatem poparcie duchów. – Lian zdawała sobie sprawę, że to nie do końca tak działa, ale nie zamierzała teraz wdawać się w teologiczne dysputy. – Ufam, że czcigodny zechce ją przyjąć.

– Wodywładczyni dotykająca pogrzebowego stosu? Tego nie było w zwyczaju. – Opat pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się przy tym samymi ustami. – Nie taka jest wola duchów.

– Tym razem wola duchów musi ustąpić przed potrzebami żywych.

– Błagam wybaczenia waszej wysokości, ale nie mogę się na to zgodzić.

Lian zamknęła oczy i wyobraziła sobie pojawiające się kolejno kreski znaku _wieczny_. Nie wyglądało to zbyt dobrze, ale musiała się jakoś uspokoić. Z nerwów trzęsły się jej ręce, a przez tę koszmarną suknię nie miała gdzie ich schować.

– Wielki Mędrzec Sora, kroczący między nami w chwale wiecznego ognia, przekazał wam rozkazy Władcy Ognia, czcigodny? – Pochyliła się lekko i zapytała ciszej: – Nie dostaliście chyba żadnych innych poleceń?

Nagle pobladły opat wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk i natychmiast zasłonił usta dłonią, rozglądając się nerwowo na wszystkie strony.

– Duchy ognia… objawiły się o świcie – wyjąkał, cały czas zerkając nerwowo wokół siebie. – Zdjęte gniewem na nasze grzechy zakazały… zakazały rytuału. Upraszam wybaczenia waszej wysokości.

– Wielka jest wiara czcigodnego Mędrca, a większa jeszcze pokora. Musimy jednak dopełnić rytuału. Pałac zapewni oddział żołnierzy i dwie trójki łuczników Yuyan do ochrony Świątyni i jej okolic – dodała szeptem. – Ludność jest niespokojna, a nie możemy pozwolić na wzbudzenie paniki. Władca Ognia z pewnością doceni waszą odwagę, czcigodny.

– Niechaj kroczy w chwale wiecznego ognia. Rozpoczniemy uwolnienie natychmiast, ale… – Opat obejrzał się na osmalone stosy, a potem na stojącą z boku Katarę. – Stosy będą nieczyste.

– Słońce nie lęka się cienia rzucanego przez chmury, a człowiek prawy nie boi się kroczyć kamienistą ścieżką. Moja wiara w was jest absolutna, czcigodny. Na pewno zdołacie odpowiednio je wyświęcić.

Poproszona o osuszenie stosów Katara najpierw nieco się zmieszała, a potem zirytowała; Lian bała się, że jeszcze chwila i urządzi opatowi awanturę. Trzej Mędrcy musieli naprawdę wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Ostatecznie jednak zgodziła się usunąć wodę z drewna i przy akompaniamencie monotonnych śpiewów, uderzania w gong i pełnych niedowierzania pomruków tłumu obeszła wszystkie cztery stosy od wschodu do zachodu. Kiedy stanęła obok Lian, przyjmując z rąk akolity kadzidło i kartę z modlitwą, którą należało potem cisnąć w ogień, z jej twarzy niewiele dało się wyczytać. Słuchając ciągnących się modłów i wiecznej chwały, Lian zerkała na nią kątem oka, ale jeżeli słowa Mędrców ją dotknęły, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

Ona sama powinna się przejąć, ale nie mogła przestać myśleć o nerwowych, rozbieganych oczach opata, wygłaszającego teraz wieczną chwałę ku czci zmarłych. Wiedział o tym, że duchy nie były duchami – tego była pewna – a jednak podporządkował się im bez słowa sprzeciwu i nie zawiadomił pałacu. Może to ze strachu, a nie ze złej woli, tłumaczyła sobie bez przekonania, może to pojedynczy przypadek. Ale Lian nie wierzyła w takie przypadki. W Państwie Ognia było osiemdziesiąt osiem Świątyń – nie licząc pomniejszych kaplic – na których opierała się cała akcja ratunkowa; jeżeli Azula w jakiś sposób zdoła wpłynąć na choćby połowę z nich…

Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto kala wieczny ogień, pomyślała, rzucając swoją kartkę z modlitwą w płomienie.

*

Statek powietrzny odbił od ziemi dopiero pod wieczór, kiedy z Sungai zniknęły białe chorągwie, a wokół stosów zostali już tylko wyznaczeni Mędrcy i najwierniejsi żałobnicy. Lian zostawiła w mieście czterech z towarzyszących jej żołnierzy – bardziej jako gest dobrej woli niż realną ochronę – i obiecała wysłać dodatkową pomoc jeszcze tego samego dnia. Teraz, spoglądając na znikające w dole dachy, poczuła w skroniach pulsujący ból, a przecież dzień jeszcze się nie skończył. Musiała koniecznie porozmawiać z Zuko przed poranną Radą Ognia, spotkać się z Jintongiem i Kinu, dowódcą łuczników Yuyan, przejrzeć chociaż najważniejsze dokumenty spływające z dzisiejszą pocztą i zapewne zrobić jeszcze tysiąc innych rzeczy, których nie mogła sobie teraz przypomnieć. Ale to wszystko czekało na nią dopiero po powrocie do pałacu; teraz miała przed sobą jeszcze większe wyzwanie.

– Nie wiem nawet, jak mam ci dziękować – powiedziała, stając obok wychylonej przez burtę Katary. Bezpośredni zwrot brzmiał w jej uszach dziwnie i obco; musiała cały czas pamiętać o tym, jakiej formy ma użyć. – I jak mam cię przeprosić.

– Ty? – Katara spojrzała przez ramię, mierząc Lian wzrokiem od stóp do głów. – A za co? Ja to nawet rozumiem – powiedziała, odwracając się i wpatrując w kłębiące się pod nimi słupy dymu. – Mój klan pewnie też nie chciałby obcych podczas ceremonii pogrzebowej.

– Mimo to nie powinni byli być niewdzięczni. Przecież chciałaś im pomóc.

– To nie ich wina, że jakaś dzikuska przyjechała kalać święte stosy. Nie, spokojnie, nikt mi tak nie powiedział – dodała szybko, widząc minę Lian. – Powinnam już się nauczyć, że nie ma co się mieszać w sprawy duchów Państwa Ognia. Udawanie Malowanej Pani też nie wyszło mi zbyt dobrze.

Lian skinęła głową, przypominając sobie wczorajszą opowieść Katary o duchu z jakiejś wioseczki na zachodzie kraju. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że Katara niezbyt się tym przejęła – nie tylko dlatego, że skomplikowałoby to współpracę z innymi wodymistrzami. Ale z drugiej strony Lian była jej naprawdę wdzięczna: Katara bywała irytująca, ale została w Państwie Ognia i pomagała w jego odbudowie może nawet bardziej niż sama Lian czy Zuko, chociaż nie miała takiego obowiązku. Pewnie nie było to dla niej najprzyjemniejsze – nie tylko ze względu na zniszczenia, ofiary i ciągłe ryzyko zarazy, ale też na towarzystwo Lian, którą musiała znosić tak samo, jak Lian ją – a mimo to ani przez chwilę nie próbowała się wycofać.

– Nawet jeżeli tak jest, to wiedz, że bardzo doceniam wszystko, co robisz – powiedziała cicho, skupiając się znów na bezpośredniej formie. Było to męczące, zwłaszcza że ucisk w skroniach nie słabł ani na chwilę, ale mogła przynajmniej się postarać. – Może nie potrafimy tego dobrze wyrazić, ale Władca Ognia i ja jesteśmy ci naprawdę bardzo wdzięczni.

Katara uśmiechnęła się i zapatrzyła w morze, spokojne i lśniące jak królewski brokat z Ba Sing Se. Po chwili wystawiła rękę przez burtę i woda podniosła się, formując falę równoległą do brzegu, sunącą za statkiem jak wierny szopies. Drobne fale wiatrowe odbijały się od niej i zawracały do morza w dziwnym tańcu. Wyglądało to obco i niepokojąco, ale Lian nie mogła oderwać wzroku. Nie wiedziała, jak długo to trwało, ale nagle zorientowała się, że ból głowy trochę zelżał, a na horyzoncie widać już światła stolicy.

– Musimy powiedzieć Zuko o tych… duchach ognia – odezwała się nagle Katara; nawet w półmroku Lian widziała doskonale jej niechętny grymas. – Nie wiadomo, czy w innych miastach nie dzieją się podobne rzeczy.

– Mądrość… – Lian odchrząknęła nerwowo, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. – Masz całkowitą rację, też myślę, że to nie był pojedynczy przypadek – powiedziała po chwili. – Wysłałam sokoła pocztowego do pałacu zanim ruszyłyśmy, żeby dodatkowe oddziały do ochrony Sungai i Teluku dotarły jeszcze przed świtem. Na Świątyniach spoczywa ciężar akcji ratunkowej, więc nie można pozwolić, by wpływała na nie Azula. Nie wiem tylko, czy mamy dość wojska. Trzeba by powołać tę nieszczęsną straż obywatelską, ale to jest fatalny pomysł i w dodatku spowolni jakąkolwiek odbudowę… Przepraszam – zreflektowała się po chwili, uświadamiając sobie, że mówi na głos. Zdarzało się jej czasem głośno myśleć, zwłaszcza jeżeli przygotowywała się do jakiejś przemowy, ale nigdy przy innych ludziach. – Nie chciałam cię tym obciążać.

– Daj spokój. –W ciemności Lian bardziej usłyszała niż zobaczyła, że Katara wzruszyła ramionami. – Myślę, że Zuko ma mnóstwo szczęścia – dodała po chwili, odwracając się. Światło latarni morskiej na skale u wejścia do królewskiego portu padło na nią, zamieniając jej twarz w złoconą maskę. – Jesteś w rządzeniu równie dobra jak on. Może nawet jeszcze lepsza.

Jej pierwszym odruchem było stanąć w jego obronie, ale Lian powstrzymała się. Władca Ognia nie potrzebował przecież jej obrony, a już na pewno nie przed Katarą. Przypuszczała, że powinna podziękować, ale nie wiedziała, jak ma to ująć w słowa. Nie mogła zebrać myśli.

– Miałam więcej czasu, żeby się przygotować – powiedziała zamiast tego, mrużąc oczy w żółtym świetle latarni morskiej. To nie była do końca prawda: nikt przecież nie przyuczał jej do rządzenia. Ale nie miała wrażenia, że kłamie; zresztą wszystko wokół było jakieś nieprawdziwe. Rozciągające się przed nimi miasto wydawało się nierzeczywiste, jakby wyjęte ze snu. – Już od dziecka wiedziałam, że będę Księżną. Zostałam narzeczoną księcia następcy tronu, kiedy miałam sześć lat.

– Żartujesz?! Przez cały ten czas byłaś zaręczona z Zuko?

– Ależ skąd – zaprzeczyła Lian powoli. – Z księciem Lu Tenem.

Katara westchnęła ze zdziwieniem i zamilkła, zerkając na Lian od czasu do czasu, jakby nie mogła się powstrzymać. Dziwnie było wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos. Była to chyba najbardziej nierealistyczna chwila dzisiejszego dnia. Jej zaręczyny z Lu Tenem nie były żadną tajemnicą. Ba, kiedy przyjechała do pałacu, była pewna, że wszyscy zaczynali o tym szeptać, gdy tylko odwróciła głowę. Nikt, rzecz jasna, nie poruszał tego tematu wprost – nikt poza Zuko, któremu co prawda nic wtedy nie powiedziała, ale on i niekiedy sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał znów ją o to zapytać. Wspomnienie Lu Tena wisiało nad nią jak jakaś klątwa i czasem, w nocy, kiedy razem z księżycem tuż po nowiu pojawiała się miesięczna krew i list pełen soli, nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że może zza grobu mścił się za jej niewierność.

– Lu Ten zginął pod Ba Sing Se, prawda? – odezwała się nagle Katara cichym, pełnym współczucia głosem. – Iroh mówił nam kiedyś… Musiałaś za nim bardzo tęsknić.

Wspomnienia pojawiły się jak na komendę: „przypadkowe”; spotkania w pałacu pod czujnym okiem opiekunek i dam dworu, listy i wiersze pisane pod dyktando matki, eleganckie podarki – te dla niego, których zwykle nawet nie widziała przed wysłaniem, i te dla niej, wyszukane i bezosobowe, jak nefrytowe kolczyki w kształcie feniksów albo piękny intarsjowany guqin, na którym nigdy nie nauczyła się dobrze grać. Przypomniała sobie ostatnie spotkanie z Lu Tenem przed wojną, kiedy mówił do niej frazesami z podręczników dobrych manier, ale uśmiechał się przy tym szczerze. Dostała spod Ba Sing Se dwa listy, których chyba nikt nie czytał przed wysłaniem, pisane szybkimi, zachodzącymi na siebie pociągnięciami pędzla. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała takiego pisma bieżącego: znaki wyglądały, jakby łamały się i zapadały w sobie. Kiedy czytała je dużo później, siedząc w ciężkiej żałobnej bieli, była pewna, że Lu Ten wiedział, że zginie, choć jego listy były tak pogodne jak tylko mogą być wieści z frontu. Jeśli się skupiła, mogła sobie przypomnieć jego szeroki uśmiech i dołek w lewym policzku; cała reszta była kremowo-czarna, jak malowane tuszem portrety, które zostały na Wyspie Czarnych Klifów.

– To było dawno temu – powiedziała wreszcie, unikając wzroku Katary. Miała nadzieję, że to wystarczy, że nie będzie musiała mówić nic więcej. Bała się, że jeśli zacznie, nie będzie mogła przestać, że słowa wyleją się z niej jak woda z pękniętego naczynia i potem nic nie zdoła już jej uratować.

Katara musiała zrozumieć jej intencję, bo nie odezwała się już ani słowem; zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się smutno i ku zgrozie Lian wzięła ją za rękę. Nikt nigdy tego nie robił – nikt oprócz Zuko – i Lian w pierwszej chwili chciała wyszarpnąć dłoń, ale Katara ścisnęła ją krótko i zaraz puściła. Lian ledwo powstrzymała się, by nie przycisnąć ręki do siebie i po raz kolejny przeklęła swoje wąskie rękawy. To nie był niemiły gest – nawet jeżeli stanowił rażące naruszenie protokołu. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie oznaczał litości, chociaż nie wiedziała, co innego mógłby oznaczać.

– Zobacz, zobacz, tam! – zawołała nagle Katara. Lian wzdrygnęła się, jakby przebiegła przez nią błyskawica, ale wychyliła się przez burtę. W awanporcie pod nimi widać było ciemne kształty przypominające stado derkozów. – To statki Plemion Wody! Nareszcie, już myślałam, że nigdy się nie doczekam.

Następne kilkanaście minut upłynęło jej na nerwowych próbach doprowadzenia do ładu swojego wyglądu i swoich myśli – z podobnie marnymi rezultatami. Suknia nie nadawała się na oficjalne powitanie, nawet gdyby nie przesiąkła przez cały dzień zapachem stosu pogrzebowego, a nagły stres sprawił, że zupełnie nie mogła ułożyć sobie w głowie wszystkiego, co powinna powiedzieć Zuko albo przybyłym wodywładcom. Schodząc ze statku miała nadzieję, że czcigodni goście już się rozeszli i że wszystkie poważne sprawy mogą zaczekać do rana, ale oczywiście natychmiast pojawili się przy niej służący z wezwaniem od Władcy Ognia.

Zuko przyjął wodywładców w Księżycowym Ogrodzie, otaczającym okrągły Staw Wiecznej Harmonii. Przechodząc przez bramę, Lian próbowała ich policzyć – dygoczące w świetle pochodni cienie sprawiały, że ogród wydawał się zatłoczony – gdy Katara nagle pisnęła głośno.

– Dziubasek! – krzyknęła i puściła się pędem w stronę stawu. Dopiero wtedy Lian dostrzegła siedzącego wśród wodywładców Awatara, który na widok Katary poderwał się, złapał ją wpół i zakręcił w powietrzu. Rozległy się śmiechy, ktoś zaczął naśmiewać się z „dziubaska”;, a ktoś inny domagać od Katary równie serdecznego uścisku.

Korzystając z nagłej wrzawy, Lian poszukała wzrokiem Zuko. Obserwował ten teatr powitań z uprzejmie obojętną miną, ale na jej widok uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie i wzniósł oczy do nieba. Kiedy upewniła się, że znowu na nią patrzy, złożyła dłonie w pozornie przypadkowym geście; w tym samym momencie Zuko skrzyżował ręce przed sobą, dotykając łokci. _Nie mów nic ważnego_ , sygnalizowały oba te ruchy, _graj na czas, najpierw muszę ci coś przekazać_.

Lian skinęła minimalnie głową i zamknęła oczy. Wyglądało na to, że czeka ją kolejna długa noc.

*

– No i dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?! Do licha ciężkiego, Zuko! – Aang przeciągnął ręką po twarzy, wydając przy tym głębokie westchnienie. – Gdybym wiedział, że Azula tak cię nęka, pomógłbym ci od razu. Byłem pewny, że masz ją pod kontrolą. – Słysząc to, Zuko prychnął i potrząsnął głową. Faktycznie, _Azula pod kontrolą_ brzmiało co najmniej nieprawdopodobnie.

– Nie możemy ci pomóc, jeśli nie wiemy, że w ogóle masz jakiś problem – zawtórowała Aangowi Katara. – Nie wiem, ile razy trzeba to powtarzać: nie wszystko musisz robić sam!

– To nie takie proste – mruknął Zuko, wbijając wzrok w stół. – Jeżeli Azula coś knuje, nie złapiemy jej, dopóki sama się nie ujawni.

Lian miała ochotę krzyknąć albo uderzyć w stół, albo zrobić cokolwiek, co przerwałoby ten zaklęty krąg. Od momentu rozpoczęcia tej nieoficjalnej narady w ulubionym pokoju herbacianym Lorda Iroh te same kwestie z niewielkimi zmianami padły już trzy razy. Za chwilę Aang powie coś o zagrożeniu równowagi między czterema narodami, a Zuko o powinnościach Władcy Ognia, i wszystko zacznie się od początku. Jednak, ku jej zaskoczeniu, odezwała się Katara.

– Teraz wiemy już, że coś się dzieje – powiedziała zdecydowanie zbyt żywo i radośnie jak na tak późną porę. – I wiemy, że chodzi o Świątynie Ognia, prawda, Lian?

Na dźwięk jej imienia Zuko i Lian jednocześnie podnieśli głowy i spojrzeli na Katarę. Przez kilka sekund nikt nic nie mówił; Katara zamrugała i rozejrzała się wokół ze zdziwieniem. Lian otrząsnęła się pierwsza.

– Prawda. Nie wiem, czy to zjawisko na dużą skalę, ale sądzę, że księżniczka Azula będzie próbować wywierać nacisk na Świątynie, żeby spowolnić akcję ratunkową. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy dołączą do nas wodywładcy – dodała po chwili namysłu.

– No to trzeba ostrzec Mędrców! – zawołał Aang, podrywając się i zawisając w powietrzu. W komnacie zerwał się wiatr, od którego zaczęła ją jeszcze bardziej boleć głowa. – I przyczaić się na Azulę!

– Nie jestem pewna… – zaczęła Lian, ale w tym samym momencie odezwał się Zuko.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł, Aang. Jeżeli Azula przez cały ten czas pozostała w ukryciu, to znaczy, że o to jej chodzi. Jeśli ją ujawnimy i sprowokujemy, będzie z tego nieszczęście. – Odwrócił głowę, ale Lian i tak widziała grymas na jego twarzy. Znowu wyglądał, jakby postarzał się o kilka lat; aż ścisnęło ją od tego w środku. – Uwierz mi, znam ją lepiej niż ty. Nie damy rady pokonać jej w jej własnej rozgrywce.

Aang i Katara zaczęli prześcigać się w zapewnieniach, że na pewno im się uda, bo Zuko przecież może liczyć na ich pomoc, a razem są w stanie dokonać wszystkiego. Brzmiało to jak kolejne powtórzenie tej samej rozmowy i Lian przestała słuchać; zamiast tego rozważała w głowie za i przeciw powołaniu straży obywatelskiej, żeby przedstawić je Zuko, gdy wreszcie będą sami. Miała nadzieję, że ta parodia narady już niedługo się skończy, bo była mniej produktywna niż niejedna Rada Ognia.

– Wasza płomienna wysokość? Ciągle z nami? – Lian drgnęła i podniosła głowę, mrugając nerwowo; poczuła, jak na jej twarzy wykwitają rumieńce. Aang szczerzył się do niej z drugiego końca stołu, pocierając rzadką szczecinę na swoim podbródku. – Plan jest taki, żeby skontaktować się z Mędrcami, zwłaszcza z tych Świątyń, do których skierujemy wodywładców, i uprzedzić ich o niebezpieczeństwie. No i zebrać jakieś informacje, jeśli się da. – Aang urwał, ruszając znacząco brwiami. – I co wasza ognistość na to powie?

Lian zerknęła na Zuko, ale jego twarz nie wyrażała nic prócz zmęczenia i rezygnacji.

– Mędrcy… To znaczy, nie jestem pewna, czy wtajemniczanie Mędrców w plan powstrzymania księżniczki Azuli to dobry pomysł – powiedziała powoli, poprawiając rękawy przy nadgarstkach. A potem dodała, chociaż nie miała takiego zamiaru: – Nie wszyscy są godni zaufania.

– Dlaczego? Chodzi o te zajścia w Sungai?

Pod uważnym spojrzeniem Aanga nagle zabrakło jej słów. To było dobre pytanie, na które nie mogła odpowiedzieć; musiałaby się przyznać, że półtora roku temu w tajemnicy przed Zuko wybrała się do kilku okolicznych Świątyń Ognia w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś uzdrowiciela. Rozmawiała wtedy z całym zastępem Mędrców – rzecz jasna najogólniej, jak się dało – ale i tak musiała przyznać się, że ma silne bóle, pogarszające się z miesiąca na miesiąc, i nadal nie była w ciąży. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że po całym korowodzie upokarzających rozmów, badań i zaleceń nic się nie zmieniło – Mędrcy nie byli w końcu cudotwórcami – ale o to, że pierwszy z _tych_ listów pojawił się w tydzień po jej wizycie w ostatniej ze Świątyń. Nie miała żadnych dowodów, że listy z solą i wizyty w Świątyniach były ze sobą powiązane, ale była tego absolutnie pewna i przeklinała dzień, w którym przyszło jej do głowy szukać tam pomocy.

– Mędrcy nie występują otwarcie przeciwko Władcy Ognia, nie mają tego w zwyczaju – powiedziała, wbijając wzrok w stół. – Ale to nie znaczy, że popierają go w pełni, zwłaszcza w tak… kontrowersyjnej sprawie, jak sprowadzenie do kraju wodywładców. Nie znaczy to też, że tak naprawdę nie stoją po stronie księżniczki Azuli.

– To strasznie dużo zaprzeczeń. –Aang poskrobał się po brodzie, robiąc dziwne miny. – I tak naprawdę dalej nic nie wiemy. Równie dobrze mogą być po naszej stronie, zwłaszcza jeśli Azula próbuje ich zastraszyć. Ja jestem za tym, żeby jednak ich uprzedzić, że duchy ognia to nie prawdziwe duchy. Zuko?

– Tak czy inaczej będziemy musieli zapewnić wodywładcom dodatkową ochronę, więc kogoś trzeba powiadomić. – Zuko westchnął i wzruszył ramionami. – Ustalimy listę zaufanych Mędrców i skontaktujemy się z nimi w pierwszej kolejności.

Lian chciała zaprotestować: problem przecież polegał na tym, że ani ona, ani Zuko nie mieli tak naprawdę pojęcia, kto był godny zaufania. I właśnie o tym Zuko nie wiedział.

Gdy tylko wyszli za drzwi, Aang i Katara chwycili się za ręce. Pochyliwszy się ku sobie zaczęli mówić jedno przez drugie przyciszonymi głosami i podążyli powoli za służącym z latarnią. Lian obserwowała ich przez chwilę pełna dziwnych, trudnych do nazwania uczuć, ale przypomniała sobie, że nie jest sama. W czerwonawym świetle latarni niesionej przez służącą Zuko wyglądał jak posąg w Katakumbach Smoczych Kości, dużo starzej i straszniej, niż wyglądałby za dnia. Lian ruszyła za nim w milczeniu; droga do ich wspólnych komnat wydawała się jednocześnie nieznośnie długa i zbyt krótka, żeby zebrać myśli.

– O co chodzi z tymi Mędrcami? – zapytał Zuko, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. – Myślisz, że naprawdę współpracują z Azulą? To byłby koszmar. – Usiadł ciężko na swoim ulubionym fotelu, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Damy radę wybrać chociaż kilku zaufanych?

Grając na zwłokę, Lian podeszła do niego i delikatnie wyjęła mu koronę. Nie powinna tego robić; było to zadanie służących przygotowujących Władcę Ognia do snu, ale zignorowała to. Przez moment przyszło jej na myśl, żeby rozwiązać opaskę i rozpuścić mu włosy, ale Zuko ubiegł ją i kilkoma ruchami zrobił sobie na głowie stóg siana.

– Może być ciężko – powiedziała, odkładając koronę na stół i unikając jego wzroku. – Wiadomo, Shyu czy Hou na pewno nam pomogą, ale oni mają niewiele do powiedzenia, a… – Urwała, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując potok słów. Rozejrzała się wokół, szukając czegokolwiek, czym mogła by się zająć, ale niczego takiego nie było. Usiadła więc naprzeciwko niego i skupiła na tym, by nie naciągać nerwowo rękawów. – Cała reszta jest niesprawdzona.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza; Lian czuła, że Zuko na nią patrzy i czeka na coś więcej, ale nie śmiała podnieść wzroku. Była pewna, że z jej twarzy będzie mógł wyczytać absolutnie wszystko. Powinnam mu powiedzieć, huczało jej w głowie, powinnam mu powiedzieć teraz. Jeżeli Mędrcy go zdradzą, jeżeli knują coś z Azulą, może mu się coś stać. Zuko na pewno mi wybaczy, przecież wizyta u uzdrowicieli to nic złego, a teraz to w dodatku żaden sekret, on i tak już wie, że nie urodzę mu dziecka. Powinnam mu powiedzieć, powinnam mu powiedzieć teraz.

– Lian. – Nie powiedział tego głośno, ale i tak poderwała głowę, jakby obok niej huknął grzmot. Zuko siedział z głową opartą na ręce, zasłaniając bliznę; włosy wisiały mu po obu stronach twarzy jak topielcowi. Lian poczuła, jak przebiega przez nią dreszcz. – Jest coś jeszcze. Powiedz mi, o co chodzi.

Powinnam mu powiedzieć teraz, powtórzyła w myślach po raz nie wiadomo który.

– Po prostu nie wiem, co robić, nie przewidziałam tego. Skoro Świątynie pracują dla Azuli…

– A pracują? – przerwał jej, pochylając się w jej stronę. Płomienie świec zachwiały się i strzeliły w górę, oblewając ich falą gorąca. – Skąd to wiesz? Wiedziałaś wcześniej i nic mi nie powiedziałaś?!

– Nie – skłamała natychmiast, zmuszając się, by mówić spokojnie. – Nie wiedziałam, nie miałam żadnych dowodów…

Jej słowa pogorszyły jeszcze sytuację, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe. Zuko zerwał się na równe nogi i w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy niej.

– Ale podejrzewałaś ich, tak? – zapytał, patrząc na nią rozszerzonymi oczami, jednocześnie szukając w jej twarzy potwierdzenia i zaprzeczenia.

– A ty nie?

Zupełnie jakby podcięła mu kolana, Zuko cofnął się o pół kroku i opadł ciężko na najbliższe krzesło. Żar bijący od świec zelżał, a ich płomienie skurczyły się do normalnych rozmiarów. Przez chwilę Lian słyszała tylko szybkie, płytkie oddechy Zuko, skwierczenie wosku i bicie własnego serca gdzieś wysoko w gardle.

– Ale ze mnie idiota – odezwał się wreszcie. Lian miała ochotę odgryźć sobie język. – Taki straszny, straszny idiota. Przez chwilę był spokój i już zupełnie zapomniałem, że to ci sami cholerni Mędrcy, którzy wspierali rządy Ozaia. I co ja mam z tym zrobić, do cholery? – Uderzył otwartą dłonią w stół, zostawiając na nim przypalony ślad. Po jego stronie blatu było już takich mnóstwo.

– Longwang – wyszeptała Lian w przebłysku nagłej inspiracji. – On na pewno nie współpracuje z Azulą, przecież wiesz, jak aktywnie tępi starą władzę. A jako opat największej Świątyni Ognia na południu na pewno wie lepiej niż my, komu można zaufać. To się może udać. – Poderwała się od stołu tak szybko, że nieomal go przewróciła. Łaskawe duchy jednak czuwały nad nią, a jej brat po raz pierwszy w życiu będzie miał okazję być użyteczny. – Ty idź już spać, ja jeszcze tylko do niego napiszę.

Poczucie ulgi było niemal obezwładniające. W uszach tętniła jej krew, a na policzki wypełzły rumieńce, więc odwróciła się szybko i zajęła rozkładaniem swoich przyborów do pisania. Zuko jednak nie pojął aluzji, albo raczej postanowił ją zignorować; słyszała, jak wstaje od stołu i idzie w jej stronę, i niemal nie upuściła kamienia do tuszu.

– To królestwo rozpadłoby się bez ciebie – powiedział, biorąc ją za rękę. Lian była pewna, że przez odsłonięty nadgarstek czuł dokładnie, jak łomocze jej puls, i policzki zrobiły się jej jeszcze gorętsze. Zuko przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zrezygnował i wyszedł w stronę swojej sypialni, życząc jej cicho dobrej nocy.

Minęła długa chwila nim Lian uspokoiła się na tyle, że odważyła się wziąć do ręki pędzel, a jeszcze dłuższa, nim zaczęła pisać list. Najpierw trzy razy powoli nakreśliła znak _wieczny_ , zmuszając się do myślenia o ustawieniu pędzla, ułożeniu ramienia i prawidłowym oddychaniu. Mimo to jej rozdygotanie widać było w każdej kresce; nawet najsurowsze formy pisma kancelaryjnego wyglądały jak bazgroły jakiejś uczennicy. Mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić minę Longwanga na widok takiego listu, ale nie przepisywała go; przyłożyła za to do niego swoją oficjalną czerwoną pieczęć Księżnej. Wstając, zabrała swoje trzy nabazgrane znaki _wieczny_ i cisnęła je w ogień. Zazwyczaj tego nie robiła – jej nauczyciel kaligrafii zawsze powtarzał, że nawet najgorzej napisany znak to cenna lekcja – ale tym razem nawet się nie zastanawiała. Może i nie mogła dojść do ładu z własnymi emocjami, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

A jutro rano spalę tę przeklętą suknię, pomyślała, obserwując płonące karty. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić – była na to zbyt zmęczona – ale przez moment poczuła się lepiej.

*

Całopalenie sukni musiało jednak poczekać. Księżyc był w nowiu, więc jak zwykle pojawiła się krew i skurcze. Mimo zmęczenia Lian nie mogła zasnąć; budziła się z krótkich nerwowych drzemek, nękana na przemian bólami i wspomnieniem rozmowy z Zuko. Przed wschodem słońca ledwie była w stanie zwlec się z łóżka, a udawanie, że wszystko jest normalnie, przychodziło jej trudniej niż zwykle – zwłaszcza że od samego rana nic nie układało się zgodnie z planem.

– Wasza wysokość! – Usłyszała za sobą, gdy szła pół kroku za Zuko w stronę sali posiedzeń Rady. – Wasza wysokość, list od gubernatora Wyspy Czarnych Klifów. – Służący z ukłonem podał jej tubę obłożoną czerwonymi pieczęciami.

Zazwyczaj poczta czekała na nią po Radzie, ale wiadomości od Longwei zawsze trafiały do niej natychmiast. Oczywiście ich adresatem był Władca Ognia, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Lian rozwinęła list i przebiegła go wzrokiem, a potem przeczytała jeszcze raz, wolniej. Krótkie, precyzyjne kreski pisma mnożyły się jej w oczach.

– Longwei pisze, że sytuacja w Heishi i okolicach jest opanowana, ludzie mają dach nad głową, a główny port jest względnie drożny – powiedziała po chwili, podnosząc oczy na Zuko. – W najgorszej sytuacji są stocznie i port rybacki, ale tymczasem odkłada ich odbudowę i oddaje swoje środki do dyspozycji Władcy Ognia, by pomagać innym wyspom.

– To… zaskakująco wspaniałomyślne – stwierdził ostrożnie Zuko, zerkając na nią kątem oka. – Jego pomoc przydałaby się zwłaszcza na Wyspach Perłowych.

– Wiesz, że on potem będzie próbował wymusić na tobie wyrazy wdzięczności. W zamian będzie pewnie chciał twojego poparcia dla ustawy o piratach albo ustanowienia królewskich patroli w cieśninie Iruku. Albo jednego i drugiego – dodała po chwili. Trzecia opcja była najbardziej prawdopodobna; Longwei nie uważał takich nacisków za nic złego, o ile stawiał żądania otwarcie. – Ale w obecnej sytuacji…

– Też tak myślę. Napiszę do niego po Radzie.

– Nie trzeba, ja to zrobię – powiedziała szybko, wsuwając list do rękawa. Szerokie warstwy jedwabiu działały na nią kojąco. – Nie martw się, tym razem nie zapomnę przyłożyć pieczęci.

Kiedyś się jej to zdarzyło, zaraz na samym początku; w pośpiechu wysłała Longwei oficjalny list, ale bez pieczęci Księżnej. Nie odpisał, oczywiście – od chwili jej ślubu w ogóle nie odpowiadał na jakiekolwiek prywatne wiadomości.

Rada nie trwała długo – w pałacu czekali wszak wodywładcy i Awatar, którymi należało się zająć. Lian starała się słuchać, ale szczegóły dyskusji między Sorą, Jintongiem i Zuko na temat rozmieszczenia wodywładców jakoś jej umykały. Jednak nikt nie podnosił głosu ani nie walił w stół, a wtrącająca się od czasu do czasu do rozmowy Yun cały czas się uśmiechała, Lian była więc dobrej myśli. Jeszcze parę dni i będę mogła wrócić do normalnej pracy, pomyślała, uśmiechając się do siebie. Często była niezadowolona ze współpracy z ministerstwem do spraw ludu – Ky Lan była chyba najbardziej choleryczną osobą w całym Państwie Ognia, a jej urzędnikom w kółko trzeba było tłumaczyć, że teraz nie mają robić _po staremu_ ani _tak jak to się zawsze robiło_ – ale teraz jej tego brakowało. Wychodząc z Rady powiedziała to nawet Ky Lan, co spotkało się z głębokim niedowierzaniem.

– Łaskawość miłościwej księżnej opromienia nas niczym wschodzące słońce, ale wasza wysokość będzie załamana, kiedy już do nas wróci. Puściłam ludzi w teren, do pomocy gubernatorom, i urząd jest praktycznie pusty. Dokumenty leżą odłogiem… Poza tymi z cynobrową pieczęcią, oczywiście – dodała Ky Lan szybko. – I tymi dotyczącymi powodzi.

– Mam nadzieję wrócić już w przyszłym tygodniu. Zaczniemy od zebrania dokumentów w sprawie Piątego Państwa i tych dotyczących piractwa, a potem zorganizujemy wszystko inne – powiedziała Lian i skinęła głową. Na samą myśl o cichych, słonecznych salach urzędu, wypełnionych zapachem tuszu, od razu poczuła się lepiej.

Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę. Tuż po Radzie czekało ją oficjalne powitanie wodywładców. Wprawdzie nie musiała nic mówić – miała tylko stać obok Zuko i wyglądać królewsko – ale w dniu takim jak dzisiejszy było to i tak spore wyzwanie. Na szczęście dziś miała na sobie klasyczną ciemnoczerwoną suknię ze złotą narzutą haftowaną w chryzantemy i nie musiała przynajmniej martwić się o to, czy widać jej nadgarstki albo czy spódnica leży na ziemi tak, jak powinna. Ze swojego miejsca na podwyższeniu obserwowała wodywładców pod wodzą Mistrza Pakku; większość rozglądała się ciekawie, niektórzy z udawaną nonszalancją patrzyli przed siebie. Stojący po obu stronach Mędrcy i dostojnicy również gapili się na przybyszów – mimo neutralnych min, Lian doskonale widziała ich zaciekawienie. Choć na pewno niezbyt eleganckie, było to w gruncie rzeczy całkiem zrozumiałe: tak wielkiej delegacji Plemion Wody nie było w Państwie Ognia od ponad stu lat.

Przemowa Zuko była krótka i zaskakująco serdeczna; na koniec niektórzy zaczęli się nawet uśmiechać. Mistrz Pakku sprawnie podzielił swój zespół na dwójki, składające się z uzdrowiciela i wodywładcy, i w chwilę później sala tronowa była już niemal pusta. Lian podeszła do Katary, czekającej na nią w towarzystwie drobnej staruszki z wymyślnie splecionym warkoczem.

– To jest Yugoda, mistrzyni uzdrowicielka Północnego Plemienia Wody i moja nauczycielka. – Staruszka skłoniła się, a Lian odwzajemniła ukłon z dłonią opartą na pięści i zębami zaciśniętymi z bólu. – Miała jechać gdzieś na północ, ale powiedziałyśmy Pakku, że lepiej będzie, jak zostanie z uzdrowicielami Ognia tu w stolicy, a zamiast tego my przejedziemy się na północ, co ty na to?

Północ, czyli pewnie Kita, największe miasto północnego wybrzeża Wyspy Smoczej. Mieszkańcy mieli dostęp do wody pitnej płynącej z gór – niektórzy wierzyli nawet, że są tam lecznicze źródła – i nie było żadnych doniesień o zarazie. Wprawdzie kilkugodzinna podróż do Kita, nawet balonem, brzmiała jak najgorsza kara, ale doświadczona uzdrowicielka faktycznie mogła zdziałać więcej w stolicy, gdzie ciągle jeszcze leczono ofiary podtopień czy przygnieceń.

– Bardzo dobry pomysł – powiedziała, siląc się na przyjazny uśmiech. – Odprowadzimy Mistrzynię do Świątyni i przekażemy pod opiekę Mędrca Shyu i Matki Przełożonej Yun, i pojedziemy do Kita.

Wprawdzie Mistrzyni Yugoda uśmiechała się cały czas, ale nie przestawała rzucać wokół nerwowych spojrzeń i zagadywać Katary cichym, pełnym napięcia głosem. Widać było, że czuje się nieswojo, ale Lian miała nadzieję, że towarzystwo Matki Przełożonej Yun – równie starej i noszącej równie wymyślne fryzury – zdoła poprawić jej nastrój. Wizyta wodywładców musiała zakończyć się sukcesem; zależało od niej dużo, dużo więcej niż tylko doraźna pomoc przy likwidowaniu skutków powodzi.

Gdy wreszcie dotarły do głównej Świątyni Ognia i wspięły się po schodach do domu uzdrowień, Lian czuła, że uginają się pod nią kolana. Na szczęście Shyu, który wyszedł im na powitanie, musiał zobaczyć jej minę i czym prędzej zaprosił je do bocznej sali z wyściełanymi ławami. Katara ponownie przedstawiła swoją mistrzynię i zaproponowała jej pomoc przy uzdrawianiu, mówiąc przy tym jakieś dziwne rzeczy o przepływie energii i oczyszczaniu wodą. Shyu chyba się z nimi nie zgodził – Lian nie do końca rozumiała, o czym mówią – i nagle drętwa rozmowa zmieniła się w burzliwą dyskusję, zaskakująco podobną do Rady Ognia debatującej nad budżetem. Sącząc herbatę pachnącą jak jaśminowy napar Lorda Iroh, Lian obserwowała zmianę zachodzącą w Yugodzie. W ciągu kilku chwil z miłej, nieco przestraszonej staruszki zmieniła się w zajadle broniącą swego zdania wydrysicę, przemawiającą tonem nauczycielki z wieloletnim doświadczeniem. Katara sekundowała jej dzielnie, a Shyu nie ustępował pola, cytując klasyczne teksty, które Lian rozpoznawała jak przez mgłę, i rysując mokrym palcem na stole niestworzone esy-floresy. Kłótnia trwała w najlepsze dopóki do sali nie wpadła Służka Płomienia w przekrzywionym czepcu i poplamionym fartuchu, i nie wrzasnęła z całych sił, że tu jest dom uzdrowień i ma być cisza, do jasnego pioruna. Za przeproszeniem waszej wysokości.

Yugoda i Shyu oderwali się od swojej – prowadzonej teraz teatralnym szeptem – rozmowy tylko na chwilę, żeby rzucić jakieś zdawkowe pożegnanie, i ruszyli w stronę głównej sali chorych. Lian ruszyła za Katarą w stronę wyjścia, idąc powoli i dostojnie, w możliwie najmniej obciążający sposób. Niestety, nie działało to na schodach; zdołała zejść ledwie kilka stopni, kiedy na moment zakręciło się jej w głowie.

– Hej, co się dzieje? Słabo ci? – Katara odwróciła się i bezceremonialnie wzięła ją pod ramię. Lian od razu poczuła się pewniej, ale odruchowo miała chęć się odsunąć. Wszędzie wokół było pełno ludzi. – Kręci ci się w głowie?

– Nie, wszystko w porządku – wyksztusiła w odpowiedzi, chociaż nawet dla niej nie brzmiało to przekonująco. Palce Katary na jej ramieniu zacisnęły się mocniej.

– Jadłaś coś dzisiaj? Na pewno? Dobrze, to teraz powoli, wracamy do domu uzdrowień…

– Nie! – Lian cofnęła się o pół kroku, zachwiała i złapała Katarę za rękę. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy odezwał się głos jej matki, ze zgorszeniem przestrzegający przed dotykaniem kogokolwiek, a zwłaszcza plebsu. – Proszę, nie. Nie mogę tam pójść. Nie mogę – dodała nagląco. Z tego wszystkiego zaczynało brakować jej tchu.

Katara przyglądała się jej przez chwilę uważnie, oceniająco. Trwało to kilka sekund, ale panika na twarzy Lian musiała być ewidentna, bo wreszcie skinęła głową.

– No dobrze – powiedziała, chociaż słychać było, że nie jest przekonana. – To idziemy dalej. Złap mnie pod ramię… Nie tak, oprzyj się porządnie! I jak tylko poczujesz się gorzej…

Lian ledwo ją słyszała; krew łomotała jej w uszach, a szyja i twarz paliły ze wstydu. Zaraz zobaczą je strażnicy i podbiegną wspierać swoją Księżną, a plotki o wodywładczyni bezczelnie naruszającej protokół rozejdą się lotem sokoła pocztowego. Zuko dowie się, że prawie zasłabła na schodach głównej Świątyni Ognia… Na samą myśl znów zakręciło jej się w głowie, ale chwyt Katary był pewny i stabilny.

– Dobra, dość tego. Albo wracamy na górę, albo siadasz tu na schodach i mówisz mi dokładnie, co się z tobą dzieje. – Katara łypnęła na nią kątem oka i wyglądało na to, że nie żartuje. – Wybieraj.

Nim jednak Lian zdołała cokolwiek odpowiedzieć i przekonać ją, żeby szły dalej, wokół nich rozległo się niskie, ogłuszające wycie. Bazalt pod stopami zadrżał, zupełnie jakby nadciągało kolejne trzęsienie ziemi; kręcące się po dziedzińcu kawrony z wrzaskiem zerwały się do lotu. Po chwili dźwięk przycichł, odbijając się echem, ale niemal natychmiast rozległ się znowu, jeszcze potężniejszy niż przed chwilą.

To róg aggi, uświadomiła sobie, zasłaniając uszy dłońmi. Wykonane z brązu święte rogi ustawiano przy każdej Świątyni Ognia, jak kiedyś w budowlach Wojowników Słońca, a potem używano ich tylko po to, by ostrzegać przed najazdem, czyli właściwie nigdy. Teraz jednak, po kilku sekundach ogłuszającej ciszy, róg zagrzmiał po raz trzeci. Jego czara głosowa zawibrowała, a od tego zadrżał cały dziedziniec, zachybotały się rzeźby i ustawione na postumentach diya z oliwą.

– Przeklinamy zdrajcę, który hańbi wieczny ogień! – zadudnił nagle głos, równie niski i potężny jak wycie rogu, a jednak dziwnie znajomy. Osłaniając oczy, Lian spojrzała w górę, gdzie powinien znajdować się ustnik, i zobaczyła siedzącego na dachu Świątyni wielkiego ducha Suzaku, szkarłatnego ptaka, nosiciela ognia. Tego samego, który wprawiał w ruch komety i który, gubiąc pióra, tworzył nowe gwiazdy. W ostrym słońcu Suzaku lśnił niczym haftowany złotem jedwab; dookoła niego płonęły czerwonym i błękitnym światłem pomniejsze duchy ognia, żaru i błyskawic. – Przeklinamy najeźdźców, którzy kalają świętą ziemię smoków!

Katara krzyknęła coś niezrozumiałego – Lian mogłaby przysiąc, że usłyszała imię Azuli – i wyrwała się do przodu, wydobywając ze swego bukłaka wodę w kształcie bicza. W tym samym momencie Suzaku uniósł swoje wielkie skrzydła, spod których, zupełnie jak w legendach, wzniosły się fale ognia. Lian z wysiłkiem wspinała się w stronę Świątyni; wokół niej rozbrzmiewały pełne przerażenia okrzyki. Była już pod pierwszą z trzech bram, gdy nagle z jasnego nieba wystrzeliły błyskawice, uderzając w diya. Słupy ognia buchnęły w górę; postumenty zadygotały, rzeźbiona belka pierwszej bramy zaskrzypiała niebezpiecznie. Pioruny uderzyły znowu, bliżej i głośniej; jeden ze złotych lworłów odpadł z dachu bramy i roztrzaskał się u jej stóp. Lian cofnęła się, ale za nią nie było już dziedzińca; zachwiała się i runęła w dół, uderzając o kamienne schody. Chyba krzyknęła; przeszła przez nią fala ostrego bólu, jakby coś wewnątrz niej rozerwało się na strzępy. A potem wszystko ucichło.

*

Z oddali nadciągał huk grzmotów, coraz bliżej i bliżej. Nad nią tłoczyły się dziwne, ciemne kształty, zawieszone nisko burzowe chmury. Wydawały się być na wyciągnięcie ręki; spróbowała do nich sięgnąć, ale nie mogła się ruszyć. Coś ciężkiego krępowało ją, zupełnie jakby zapadła się po szyję w gęste błoto.

To nie chmury, uświadomiła sobie nagle. To Mędrcy, pochyleni nad nią jak ścierwojady o żarzących się żółtych oczkach. Zaczęła wyrywać się mocniej i na chwilę udało się jej oswobodzić jedną rękę. Z brzucha promieniował w górę i w dół ostry, piekący ból, ale nie zważała na to. Musiała powstrzymać Mędrców, a przynajmniej spróbować, ale skądś wystrzeliły zakrzywione szpony i unieruchomiły ją znowu.

Dudnienie grzmotów nad jej głową stawało się coraz głośniejsze, coraz wyższe, aż wreszcie przekształciło się w straszliwy jazgot, niczym zgrzytanie metalu o metal. Zamknęła oczy, próbując odizolować się od tego dźwięku, ale nie była w stanie. Nagle coś chłodnego i mokrego, niczym nos jakiegoś zwierzęcia, dotknęło jej twarzy. Z wysiłkiem skupiła wzrok na skłębionej, sinoniebieskiej chmurze, która mruczała do niej coś uspokajająco, kołysząc się na boki. Ogarnął ją dziwny spokój; oczy zamykały się jej same. Ale nagle usłyszała, że chmura wyraźnie wymawia imię Zuko.

– Nie – poderwała się natychmiast, chwytając chłodny strzęp chmury i ściskając go mocno. Czuła się, jak gdyby ktoś wsypał jej do brzucha wiadro żaru; ból na chwilę prawie ją oślepił. –Proszę, nie. Nie wolno mu.

Chmura podjęła swoje powolne mruczenie i kołysanie. Żar w brzuchu nagle przygasł, jakby zalany wiadrem wody. Przez chwilę próbowała walczyć z ogarniającym ją poczuciem bezwładności, ale wreszcie poddała się i zamknęła oczy. Kiedy otworzyła je znowu, wisiało nad nią stado czarnych ptaków o długich srebrnych dziobach. To jedyne, co widziała – wszystko wokół spowijał gęsty, słodko pachnący dym. Ptaki krakały nisko, nie otwierając dziobów, i otaczały ją ciasnym pierścieniem. Gdzieś zza nich dobiegał wysoki głos, który wydawał się znajomy. Możliwe, że ją wołał – nie słyszała wyraźnie – ale i tak nie mogła się ruszyć, chociaż nikt jej nie trzymał, a przez kłębiący się wokół dym nie mogła wyksztusić słowa. Nagle jeden z ptaków pochylił się ku niej, niemal przebijając ją swoim srebrnym dziobem, i wyciągnął łapę z zakrzywionymi szponami w stronę jej brzucha. Była pewna, że zaraz ją rozszarpie; nabrała powietrza, żeby zawołać pomocy, i znowu zalała ją ciemność. Szumiała wokół niej delikatnymi pływami, podchodząc aż pod szyję i wycofując się. Woda była przyjemnie chłodna i ciemna, jak na wulkanicznej plaży tuż przed świtem.

– Chwała księżycowi, wreszcie się obudziłaś. Myślałam, że już całkiem cię załatwili tym przeklętym dymem z bluszczu…

Lian z wysiłkiem rozkleiła powieki i zaraz zmrużyła je znowu; światło kilkunastu płonących wokół świec aż kłuło w oczy. Dopiero po chwili, gdy już przyzwyczaiła się do czerwonawej poświaty, znów otworzyła oczy i poczekała, aż rozmazane kształty trochę się wyostrzą. Jedna brązowa plama zamieniła się w Katarę, pochyloną nad nią ze skupioną miną, a druga w Ziyi, która wyglądała, jakby wybierała się na wojnę.

– Spokojnie, jesteś już w pałacu – powiedziała Katara cicho, odsuwając się powoli, a potem przysuwając z powrotem. – Nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – powtórzyła Ziyi, ale w jej wykonaniu brzmiało to jak groźba w kierunku wszechświata.

Lian zamrugała, ale to nie było złudzenie: Katara naprawdę kiwała się w przód i w tył, powoli i ociężale, jakby ciągnęła jakiś wielki ciężar. Nie miała siły się nad tym zastanawiać; zamknęła oczy, poddając się kołysaniu fali. Czuła się dobrze i bezpiecznie, aż nagle coś zakłuło ją w dole brzucha – najpierw lekko, a potem mocniej, jakby ostrzem noża.

– Cholera, następny.

Lian podniosła głowę i spróbowała dotknąć bolącego miejsca, ale Katara złapała ją za rękę i pokręciła głową. Coś było nie tak; całe ramię Lian pokrywały ciemne smugi i kapała z niego woda. Dopiero wtedy spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła, że leży w wannie w samej koszuli, zalana wodą aż po szyję, a wokół niej pływają skrzepy wstrętnej brunatnej krwi. Przez moment nie była w stanie wyksztusić słowa.

– Nie – wyksztusiła wreszcie, bardziej z niedowierzania niż ze sprzeciwu. Próbowała się podnieść, wyjść z tej krwawej brei, ale Katara chwyciła ją za ramiona i unieruchomiła w wodzie. Mimo to Lian nie przestawała się szamotać, nie zważając na kłucie w brzuchu.

– Podaj dziesięć kropli – rzuciła Katara przez ramię, a potem odwróciła się do Lian i zupełnie innym tonem powiedziała: – Spokojnie, no już, spokojnie. Nie bój się, to tylko tak wygląda. Wszystko jest dobrze, słowo. Tylko leż spokojnie. Proszę cię, leż spokojnie.

Nagle poczuła mocny ziołowy zapach, od którego zakręciło się jej w głowie. Zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć pomarszczoną rękę Ziyi, przyciskającą jej do twarzy czerwoną szmatkę, a potem znowu wszystko zgasło. Jeżeli nawet docierał do niej szmer wody, nie otwierała oczu.

Gdy obudziła się kolejny raz, przez okno wpadała szarość przedświtu. Tym razem leżała w łóżku, przykryta po szyję pledem tak ciężkim, że niemal ją dusił. Naprzeciwko niej, w jej ulubionym fotelu, drzemała Ziyi; mamrotała coś pod nosem nawet przez sen. Lian rozejrzała się i uświadomiła sobie, że leży nie w sypialni, ale w swoim gabinecie; przez duże okrągłe okna widać było wierzchołki starannie przystrzyżonych drzew. Powoli napływały do niej sceny z dzisiejszego – albo może wczorajszego? – dnia: szkarłatnopióry Suzaku ciskający gromy, rozdziobujące ją ptaki, Katara trzymająca ją przemocą w wannie pełnej skrzepłej krwi. Ta ostatnia myśl napełniła ją mieszaniną przerażenia i wstrętu. Lian szarpnęła się i spróbowała odrzucić kołdrę, by zobaczyć, czy krwawi, ale nie miała siły. Jej ręce były słabe, jak z galarety, a brzuch natychmiast odezwał się ukłuciem bólu.

– No co moja pani wyprawia! – zaburczała z fotela Ziyi, mrugając na nią niczym spłoszona lisowa, a potem jakimś cudem w mgnieniu oka znalazła się u wezgłowia Lian. – Nie wolno się ruszać! Co potrzeba mojej pani? Przynieść drugi koc? Albo wody?

– Wody – wychrypiała Lian. Gdy Ziyi wspomniała o tym, uświadomiła sobie, że ma gardło zaschnięte na wiór. Po chwili dostała na łyżce kilka kropli, po których od razu poczuła się lepiej. – Co się stało? – dodała nieco pewniejszym głosem. Jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć, Ziyi zaburczała tylko coś pod nosem.

– Niech czarownica tłumaczy się mojej pani – powiedziała wreszcie, odwracając się w stronę drzwi. – To jest nie na moją starą głowę.

Lian chciała poprosić Ziyi, żeby nie zostawiała jej samej, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się. Wiedziała, że nie powinna bać się srebrnodziobych ptaków ani swojej własnej krwi, a jednak narastał w niej dziwny lęk. Ciemnoszare cienie wydawały się rozciągać i przyjmować nienaturalne kształty, a pokój był jakby rozmyty na krawędziach. Przez chwilę nie mogła skupić na niczym wzroku, bo kręciło się jej w głowie. Kiedy wreszcie się jej to udało, siedziała przy niej Katara i, ku zgrozie Lian, trzymała jej rękę na głowie.

– Nie masz gorączki, na szczęście – powiedziała, zabierając rękę. – Jak się czujesz?

– Dobrze – odpowiedziała automatycznie Lian, a potem na chwilę wsłuchała się w siebie. Ręce się jej nie trzęsły, mogła oddychać spokojnie, a kłucie w brzuchu było tak słabe, jakby go w ogóle nie było. – Naprawdę dobrze – dodała głośniej. Katara uśmiechnęła się i podała jej trochę wody, tym razem w czarce. Z każdym łykiem wszystko wokół stawało się wyraźniejsze, nawet jej własne myśli. – Co się stało? – zapytała po chwili, a jej głos brzmiał już prawie normalnie. – Zemdlałam na schodach, tak?

Katara nie odzywała się przez chwilę, patrząc częściowo na Lian, a częściowo jakby przez nią. Jej ściągnięte brwi i zaciśnięte usta nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Lian przypomniała sobie wannę pełną krwi i przebiegł przez nią dreszcz.

– Od dłuższego czasu cierpiałaś na bóle brzucha, prawda? Ostre, pulsujące, pojawiające się tydzień-dwa przed krwawieniem. – Teraz wzrok Katary skupiał się tylko na niej i Lian czuła się jak robak przyszpilony do tablicy. – Narastały z miesiąca na miesiąc, zaczynały się w miednicy i rozlewały coraz wyżej. Zgadza się?

Lian nie była w stanie znieść ani wwiercającego się w nią uważnego wzroku, ani przerażająco trafnej diagnozy. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, jakby miało ją to przed czymkolwiek uratować, ale Katara nadal tam była. Nie ufając własnemu głosowi, Lian skinęła głową, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

– To dlatego, że miałaś w brzuchu pełno skrzepów – powiedziała Katara współczująco, biorąc ją za rękę. – W czasie krwawienia część krwi nie wypływała, tylko zostawała w środku i krzepła. Tworzyły ci się tam takie jakby narośle, które co miesiąc stawały się coraz większe i bardziej bolesne.

Lian pomyślała o wielkich brunatnych bulwach pulsujących w jej wnętrzu i zrobiło się jej niedobrze. Chciała, żeby Katara przestała mówić, żeby przestała jej dotykać; chciała zapaść się w sobie i nie myśleć o tych obrzydliwych tworach, które nosiła w środku, tam, gdzie powinno być dziecko…

Na litość duchów ognia!

– To dlatego nie mogę urodzić dziecka – wyszeptała głuchym głosem w nagłym olśnieniu. Katara zamrugała, wyraźnie zaskoczona, i mocniej ścisnęła jej dłoń.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale to możliwe. Miałaś wokół tych narośli jedno wielkie zapalenie, zwłaszcza że kiedy spadłaś ze schodów, jedna z nich pękła i…

– Dość – wyksztusiła Lian, wyszarpując rękę i zasłaniając sobie twarz. Coś dławiło ją w gardle, jakby miała się rozpłakać. Przygryzła dolną wargę i zmusiła się, żeby odetchnąć parę razy przez nos. – Proszę, nie mogę tego słuchać.

– Nie martw się, usunęłam wszystkie.

Lian odjęła rękę od twarzy i położyła ją na brzuchu, tam, gdzie czuła lekkie mrowienie bólu. Jej przerażenie i zaskoczenie musiało być wyraźnie widoczne, bo tym razem to Katara odwróciła na chwilę wzrok.

– Wodywładczynie potrafią leczyć w ten sposób, to znaczy niektóre – powiedziała niepewnie, jakby się tłumaczyła. – We krwi… we krwi też jest woda.

Czyli wanna pełna krwi to jednak nie był tylko majak. To było gorsze niż wszystkie jej koszmary o ptakach rozszarpujących jej brzuch, o wysypującej się z niego soli; gorsze niż cokolwiek, co sama mogłaby wymyślić.

– Teraz już wszystko jest dobrze – odezwała się po chwili Katara; jej głos brzmiał, jakby naprawdę w to wierzyła. Odwróciła się na moment, przestawiając jakieś rzeczy na stoliku, i po chwili podała Lian kolejną czarkę. – Masz, wypij to i odpoczywaj, a ja pójdę porozmawiać z Zuko.

– Nie. – Lian poderwała głowę, zachłystując się zawartością czarki. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że nie była to woda, ale nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. – Proszę, nie mów mu, on nie może się dowiedzieć, to zbyt obrzydliwe, proszę…

– Powiem mu tylko, że obudziłaś się bez gorączki i czujesz się dobrze. – Katara wyjęła jej czarkę z rąk i ostrożnie, ale zdecydowanie ułożyła ją z powrotem na łóżku. – Spróbuj się nie denerwować i odpocząć, chociaż przez chwilę.

Lian próbowała się podnieść i powiedzieć coś jeszcze – wymóc jakąś obietnicę, poprosić o coś, albo może podziękować – ale nagle jej głowa, ręce i powieki zrobiły się ciężkie, jakby odlane z ołowiu. Usłyszała jeszcze tylko stuknięcie zamykanych drzwi.

*

Kiedy się obudziła, słońce stało już wysoko na niebie, zalewając wszystko ostrym światłem. Przez moment widziała tylko niewyraźne czarne plamy na białym tle; dopiero po chwili wśród dziwnych kształtów rozpoznała Zuko, chodzącego po pokoju w tę i z powrotem jak zamknięty w klatce wydrys. Wyglądało to jak scena wyjęta z jakiegoś koszmaru sennego: Zuko bywał w jej sypialni, ale tutaj, w gabinecie, i to w biały dzień – to było nie do pomyślenia.

– Lian. Na wieczny ogień, obudziłaś się, nareszcie. – Nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało, że Zuko znalazł się przy niej; mogłaby przysiąc, że w ogóle się nie ruszył. Z bliska widziała dokładnie, jaki jest blady; blizna na policzku wydawała się niemal fioletowa. – Katara mówiła, że opanowała krwotok i już nic ci nie grozi, że wszystko już będzie dobrze. Powiedz mi, jak się czujesz? Czekaj, nie ruszaj się, podać ci coś? Wody?

Skinęła głową i spróbowała podnieść się trochę, cały czas rzucając wokół siebie nerwowe spojrzenia. Łóżko wyciągnięte do gabinetu, Zuko siedzący u jej wezgłowia w biały dzień – to wszystko wyglądało tak nierzeczywiście, że nie zdziwiłaby się wcale, gdyby zaraz obudziła się znowu.

Widząc jej wysiłki, Zuko pomógł jej się podnieść i oprzeć o zagłówek; złapał ją przy tym pod dziwnym kątem i boleśnie ścisnął ramię. Brzuch natychmiast odezwał się ostrym ukłuciem. Lian zacisnęła zęby i skupiła się na nerwowych ruchach dłoni Zuko tak mocno, że dopiero w ostatniej chwili zorientowała się, że ma tuż przed sobą czarkę z wodą.

– Daj, pomogę ci.

– Nie trzeba. – Pochyliła się szybko, wyjęła mu czarkę z rąk i nawet nie zakręciło się jej w głowie. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

Zuko łypnął na nią, a przez twarz przebiegł mu dziwny grymas. Bez słowa odstawił czarkę na stół, odetchnął głęboko i rozejrzał się wokół.

– Ziyi przyniosła dla ciebie kleik, jeśli masz siłę coś zjeść – powiedział, podnosząc malowaną miskę, ale Lian pokręciła głową. – Nie? Na pewno? Może jednak powinnaś zjeść coś ciepłego, Katara mówiła, że może ci być zimno… Jest ci zimno? Czekaj, gdzieś tu był jakiś pled…

– Nie jest mi zimno. – Lian nie mogła patrzeć na jego rozbiegane dłonie i rozszerzone źrenice. Dotknęła jego ręki i spróbowała uśmiechnąć się pocieszająco. Zuko natychmiast złapał jej dłoń, mocno, jak ktoś, kto chce uratować się przed upadkiem. – Naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku.

– Ale ręce masz lodowate – zaoponował i wziął jej dłoń między swoje.

Przez moment patrzyli na siebie, zupełnie jak w jakiejś romantycznej balladzie; Lian poczuła, że się rumieni, i odwróciła głowę. Za oknem przeszedł powoli jakiś niewyraźny cień, a potem drugi; nie widziała ich wyraźnie, a nigdzie w pobliżu nie było jej okularów. Te zapasowe też musiały się potłuc, pomyślała z rezygnacją. Gdzieś w oddali zagwizdał jakiś ptak. Zamknięta w uścisku Zuko dłoń była już rozgrzana jak kawałek blachy, ale on nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby miał zamiar ją puścić. Przeciwnie, wyglądał, jakby na coś czekał, albo zbierał się w sobie. Lian chciała wyszarpnąć rękę, powiedzieć mu, że nie powinien tu siedzieć, że nic jej nie jest, że nie ma czym się przejmować, a ona niedługo znów będzie sprawna jak wcześniej. Ale nie zrobiła tego, tylko bezwiednie zacisnęła palce, a Zuko oddał uścisk.

– Jeśli ci przeszkadzają, powiem im, żeby poszli gdzie indziej – odezwał się nagle. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że mówi o wędrujących za oknem cieniach, zapewne ogrodnikach. – Albo zasłonię okno, chcesz? Żeby słońce cię nie raziło.

– Nie wstawaj – poprosiła, ale poprawiła się natychmiast. – To znaczy, nie musisz zasłaniać okna, nic mi nie przeszkadza.

Zuko jednak najwidoczniej jej nie uwierzył, bo poprawił jej zagłówek i wygładził pled. Przez moment wydawało się jej, że zaraz dotknie jej brzucha, z którego wypłynie struga wstrętnej brunatnej krwi, ale oczywiście nie zrobił tego. Usiadł przy niej i znów wziął ją za rękę, jakby nie był w stanie zostawić jej samej. Lian wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić – to wszystko w ogóle nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca – ale na chwilę złapała go inaczej, splatając palce. Nikt ich przecież nie widział.

– Mam nadzieję, że nikomu innemu nic się nie stało – powiedziała po chwili, znów wyglądając przez okno. – I że od rana nie było już żadnych incydentów.

– Od rana? – powtórzył Zuko spiętym głosem, puszczając jej rękę i odsuwając się trochę. – Dziś jest dwunasty, leżysz tu półtora dnia. Ale tak – dodał po chwili, już spokojniej – nikomu innemu nic się nie stało.

Lian poczuła jednocześnie ulgę i rozczarowanie. Zirytowany Zuko mówiący o sprawach państwowych to było coś znajomego, coś, z czym potrafiła sobie radzić. Zupełnie odwrotnie niż z bladym ze zmartwienia Zuko, który kurczowo trzymał ją za rękę. Ale przecież nie chciała wcale, żeby ją puszczał.

Bezwstydnica.

– A czy wodywładcy dotarli bezpiecznie do Świątyń? Masz jakieś wieści? Czy…

– Lian, na litość wszystkich duchów! – Zuko przeciągnął dłońmi po twarzy. – Dwa dni temu dostałaś krwotoku, który omal cię nie zabił. Co jeszcze musi się stać, żebyś chociaż na chwilę zostawiła wodywładców, Świątynie i całe to cholerstwo? – zapytał podniesionym głosem. Lian odwróciła wzrok i zapatrzyła się w swoje dłonie, blade na ciemnej kołdrze. – Może powinnaś wyjechać stąd na jakiś czas, na parę dni, do jakichś gorących źródeł albo nawet gdzieś do Królestwa Ziemi, stryjek mógłby pojechać z tobą, on zna wszystkie atrakcje turystyczne…

– Nie trzeba – wyksztusiła, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Ja już naprawdę czuję się dobrze, naprawdę, Katara… – urwała na chwilę, przełykając ślinę. Zmusiła się, żeby nie myśleć o krwawych skrzepach. – Katara pomogła mi i teraz już wszystko będzie w porządku. – Niemal ugryzła się w język, widząc, jak przez twarz Zuko przebiega nerwowy skurcz. – Już zaraz będę zdrowa, zobaczysz. Nie musisz mnie nigdzie odsyłać – dodała ciszej, krzywiąc się sama do siebie. Zabrzmiało to absolutnie żałośnie.

– Nie chcę cię nigdzie odsyłać! Po prostu martwię się, że zapracujesz się na śmierć – powiedział już spokojniej. – A co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? – Zuko uśmiechnął się i natychmiast ubyło mu dziesięć lat. – Zresztą wszyscy się martwią. Kucharka przygotowała ci szaszłyki lok-lok i stoczyła z Ziyi prawdziwą batalię, cały pałac usłyszał, że „każdy wie, że mięsko jest zdrowsze od tej ryżowej brei”; – powiedział tęgim basem, podpierając się pod boki, zupełnie jak kucharka. – Matka przełożona Yun przysłała ci świętą figurę, ale jest tak odrażająca, że Katara kazała ją wynieść, żebyś się nie przestraszyła. Wygląda jak niedźwiedziobak, ma jakiś taki wstrętny rozdziawiony ryj i wielkie wyłupiaste ślepia…

– To nieładnie wytykać komuś mankamenty urody, a zwłaszcza przyjaciołom – powiedziała Lian neutralnym tonem, a potem zamknęła na chwilę oczy, wzdychając lekko. Może jednak wszystko wróci do normy, może jakimś cudem jej się udało.

– Widzę, że naprawdę czujesz się lepiej. – Zuko pokręcił głową i podniósł stojącą na blacie miskę. – To może zjesz ten kleik? Nie? Na pewno? W sumie wcale ci się nie dziwię, to śmierdzi jak jakieś rozgotowane jeżożabki. – Krzywiąc się, odstawił miskę na stół. – Powiem Ziyi, żeby przyniosła ci jakieś kluski, chcesz?

– Później. Opowiedz mi jeszcze, co się działo przez te dwa dni. Coś przyjemnego – dodała szybko.

– Przyjemnego? Bo ja wiem, nie miałem głowy… A nie, czekaj, wiem! – Z błyskiem w oku poderwał się z miejsca i po chwili przyniósł jedno z jej zdobionych laką pudeł na dokumenty. Wciśnięto do niego papiery i zwoje w tak nieporządny sposób, że aż skrzywiła się z oburzenia. – Przyszło do ciebie strasznie dużo listów z życzeniami, przeglądałem je rano, kiedy czekałem, aż się obudzisz. Jest tu coś, co ci się spodoba, tylko który to był… O, ten. No popatrz tylko! – Zuko triumfalnie rozwinął przed sobą płachtę papieru.

– To mój portret – powiedziała powoli Lian po chwili kontemplacyjnego milczenia. – Z makaronu.

– Aha. Od dzieci ze szkoły przypałacowej. – Zuko wydawał się tak zadowolony z siebie, jakby co najmniej sam go wyklejał. Portrety wykonane z różnych dziwnych produktów: najczęściej właśnie z makaronu, ale też z pieprzu albo różnych nasion, były nadsyłane dla Władcy Ognia przez dzieci ze szkół całego kraju. Dawno już przestali się zastanawiać, dlaczego. – Chcesz go dołożyć do mojej galerii czy zacząć własną?

– Nie wiem, szok i wzruszenie są zbyt wielkie. Gdzie jest moje lewe oko?

– Pewnie odpadło, przylepię potem na ten twój kleik. Gdzieś tu jest jeszcze drugi portret, tym razem z liści herbaty, ale nie wiem gdzie. – Pochylił się i zaczął grzebać w pudle, przerzucając papiery bez krzty delikatności. – Był też przepiękny wiersz, w życiu nie zgadniesz, z czym można zrymować słowo „Księżna”;… To? Nie, czekaj, to nie… – Odłożył na bok białą tubę z wyraźnymi czerwonymi pieczęciami z Wyspy Czarnych Klifów. – Chyba to… O cholera, co to jest?

– Nie – szepnęła Lian, albo może krzyknęła; nagle krew zatętniła jej w uszach tak mocno, że zagłuszyła wszystko inne. Na rękach Zuko, na jego kolanach, na łóżku, wszędzie, wszędzie pełno było szarej soli. Zuko spojrzał na nią, potem na sól i znów na nią; widziała dokładnie moment, w którym zrozumiał, co trzyma w ręku. – Oddaj mi to.

– Nie denerwuj się, to nic takiego, jakieś głupoty…

– Oddaj! – Tym razem krzyknęła na pewno, wysoko i świdrująco. Pochyliła się, wyszarpnęła mu z rąk pustą tubę i kurczowo przycisnęła ją do piersi, jakby chciała wcisnąć ją do środka. Sól rozsypała się wokoło z szelestem, który w jej uszach brzmiał nienaturalnie głośno. – Nie dotykaj tego.

Wszystko wokół niej wydawało się szumieć, jakby zalała ją woda. Nie była w stanie zebrać myśli; powinna teraz coś powiedzieć, jakoś to zbagatelizować, wytłumaczyć, ale nie była w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Białe ślady soli na kołdrze rozmywały się jej przed oczami.

– Kto ci to przysłał? – zapytał Zuko powoli, nie podnosząc głosu. Brzmiał zupełnie jak ktoś obcy, jak Ozai; na samą myśl wzdrygnęła się ze strachu.

– Nikt. Nie wiem – powiedziała szybko, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Nie przejmuj się tym, ja…

– Kto ci to przysłał!? – Teraz krzyknął, zrywając się z miejsca, ale było to nie mniej straszne. Pokręciła głową, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale nie dał jej dojść do słowa. – Nie kłam, przecież widzę, że to nie pierwszy raz. I nic mi nie powiedziałaś, oczywiście, że nic mi nie powiedziałaś, przecież… – Urwał na chwilę, podnosząc do oczu trzymaną w ręku tubę na zwój i przyglądając się jej uważnie. – A niech to szlag jasny trafi! Od jak dawna to trwa? Lian! Od jak dawna!?

– Od… od kilku miesięcy, może od roku, nie wiem, nie liczyłam ich…

– Od roku!? – W jego głosie było tyle niedowierzania, że wreszcie odważyła się spojrzeć na niego. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała Zuko tak bladego i wściekłego. Czuła, jakby zapadła się pod nią ziemia. – Ta wariatka od roku przysyła ci jakieś, jakieś cholerne klątwy, próbuje cię zastraszyć, a ty nic mi nie powiedziałaś?

– To nie są klątwy – przerwała mu. To było jak zdrapywanie świeżej skóry z gojącej się rany, ale czuła, że musi to powiedzieć. – To prawda, przecież wiesz, że to prawda. Sól na progu sypie się tylko kobietom, które nie mogą mieć dzieci…

– Chyba po wsiach przed wojną, teraz już nikt normalny tego nie robi!

– Ale to nadal prawda – powtórzyła z uporem. Teraz, kiedy już zaczęła, nagle nie mogła przestać mówić. – Byłam w Świątyni, czułam, że ze mną jest coś nie tak, ale nikt mi nic nie powiedział, a potem te listy…

Urwała, słysząc głośny trzask. Zuko stał naprzeciwko niej, blady jak kreda, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami gdzieś w ścianę nad jej głową. W ręku ściskał pękniętą bambusową tubę.

– Byłaś w Świątyni – powtórzył głucho, a potem zaczął mówić coraz szybciej i coraz głośniej. – A ja nie wierzyłem Shyu, kiedy mówił, że musiałaś chorować od dłuższego czasu. To niemożliwe, powiedziałem, przecież pytałem ją cały czas, czy na pewno dobrze się czuje, i za każdym razem odpowiadała, że wszystko jest w porządku!

– Bo jest – wyszeptała, ale to tylko go rozjuszyło. Ścisnął resztki tuby w dłoni i rzucił je na stół; odbiły się z łoskotem i wturlały pod łóżko.

– Nic nie jest w porządku! Nic! Niech to wieczny ogień pochłonie! – Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, oddychając płytko. Lian nie była pewna, czy to on tak trzęsie się ze złości, czy ona z nerwów. – Przez cały ten czas działa ci się krzywda i nic mi nie powiedziałaś – powiedział, nie odsłaniając oczu. – Gdyby Katara jakimś cudem cię nie wyratowała, umarłabyś tam, na tych przeklętych schodach. Ale nie, oczywiście, wszystko jest w porządku! Pracuję od świtu do nocy mimo bólu, ktoś szczuje mnie listami z solą, ale wszystko jest w cholernym porządku! Ja wszystko rozumiem – powiedział po chwili, a głos drżał mu od ledwie tłumionej złości. – Rozumiem, że nie tak sobie to wyobrażałaś, że miałaś inne plany, że nie chciałaś… tego wszystkiego. – Machnął nerwowo ręką, wskazując jednocześnie na siebie, na pałac, na wszystko dookoła. – Nie chciałaś rozmawiać o swoich sprawach, wolałaś trzymać dystans i ja naprawdę rozumiem, dlaczego. Ogień mi świadkiem, robiłem co mogłem, żeby to uszanować, ale są chyba jakieś granice, do cholery! Umarłabyś mi na rękach albo wpadła w jakąś paranoję przez te listy, a ja nie wiedziałbym, jak ci pomóc!

– To nie tak, naprawdę, ja nie chciałam, żebyś… Nie chciałam dokładać ci problemów – poprawiła się. – Ostatnie, czego potrzebujesz, to bezpłodna, schorowana, bezużyteczna księżna i jej listy z solą.

– Bezużyteczna księżna? – powtórzył Zuko i znów brzmiał zupełnie jak Ozai, jakby w środku był samym gniewem. – Czy ty to mówisz poważnie?! To chyba… Nie, nie mam siły – powiedział nagle i odwrócił się na pięcie.

– Zaczekaj, proszę – zawołała za nim; zupełnie nie była w stanie zapanować nad tym, jak załamywał się jej głos.

– Odpoczywaj, do cholery! – rzucił przez ramię, nie patrząc na nią, i trzasnął drzwiami tak mocno, że aż jęknęły.

Lian przez dłuższy czas leżała bez ruchu; cisza dzwoniła jej w uszach i dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że słyszy gdzieś obok siebie przytłumioną kłótnię. Po chwili głosy umilkły i do pokoju wparowała Ziyi, z zaciętą i zarumienioną od gniewu twarzą.

– Moja biedna pani! – zaczęła, ruszając w stronę łóżka, ale Lian powstrzymała ją gestem.

– Czy mogłabyś… Czy mogłabyś pójść i poprosić kucharkę o trochę makaronu sojowego? – powiedziała, a głos trząsł się jej tylko trochę. – Szerokich wstążek, ale gotowanych bez soli.

Ziyi zmierzyła ją wzrokiem; Lian nie łudziła się, że zdoła cokolwiek ukryć, ale mimo to złożyła dłonie na kołdrze i uniosła nieco podbródek.

– Jak sobie moja pani życzy – powiedziała wreszcie Ziyi i wyszła, wyjątkowo bez mamrotania pod nosem.

Lian nasłuchiwała przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami. Stuknęły drzwi, potem kolejne, aż wreszcie zapadła cisza. Odetchnęła głęboko, i jeszcze raz, a potem zasłoniła oczy dłońmi i zaczęła płakać.

*

Przez następne kilka godzin Lian zapadała w głębokie drzemki wywołane naparami ziołowymi i budziła się z nich coraz bardziej zmęczona. W tym czasie przez jej pokój przewinął się cały tłum: Ziyi, jej dwie przerażające pomocnice, które były chyba starsze od węgla, a nawet Księżna Matka – Lian nie odważyła się otworzyć oczu i oddychała tak spokojnie, jak się dało, ale nie sądziła, żeby wypadło to przekonująco. Teraz w fotelu przy oknie siedziała stara wodywładczyni – Yugoda, przypomniała sobie Lian – i obserwowała ją spod oka, cały czas splatając w ręku jakieś dziwne sznury. Jedyną osobą, która przez cały ten czas nie pojawiła się u niej ani na chwilę, był Zuko.

Kiedy po jego wyjściu była już w stanie myśleć racjonalnie, wiedziała dobrze, czego się spodziewać. Wściekły Zuko to nie było nic nowego, chociaż Lian wiedziała, ile wysiłku wkłada w panowanie nad swoim gniewem. Niczym nowym nie było też wyjście i trzaśnięcie drzwiami, nawet jeżeli jej samej zdarzyło się to pierwszy raz. W każdej innej sytuacji Zuko strzeliłby w pustą przestrzeń strugą ognia, wygłaszając pod nosem jakieś inwektywy, wziął parę głębokich oddechów, i po kilku chwilach wrócił kłócić się dalej, wyraźnie spokojniejszy. Tak było zawsze, Lian widziała to dziesiątki razy.

Ale Zuko nie wracał.

– No i jak tam się czujemy, hmmm? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Yugoda odłożyła swoją plecionkę i podeszła do jej łóżka. Wyciągnęła w jej stronę obie ręce i Lian cofnęła się, wbijając się głębiej w poduszki, ale Yugoda nie próbowała jej dotknąć. – Wyglądamy trochę blado, ale to nic strasznego… – wymamrotała, przesuwając ręce tuż nad kołdrą. – Nie ma żadnego krwawienia, wszystko powoli się goi. Miałaś mnóstwo szczęścia, dziewczyno – dodała, kręcąc głową, zupełnie jak stara niańka Lian. – Kto to widział doprowadzić się do takiego stanu! No ale jak ma się wokół takich uczonych Mędrców, to nie ma dziwne, że się takie rzeczy dzieją. Niby mądrzy, a tacy głupi. – Cały czas potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem, Yugoda usadowiła się i wróciła do swojej plecionki. – Wiesz, co powiedział mi ten wasz główny uzdrowiciel? Że zaburzenia w przepływie energii wskazują na zapalenie pęcherza! Ha! Jak to się stało, że kobiety z ognistego plemienia wam nie powymierały, to ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia…

– Jestem mistrzyni bardzo wdzięczna za opiekę – powiedziała Lian po chwili, niepewna, jak ma zareagować na tę tyradę. Nie chciała rozmawiać o tym wszystkim z kimś zupełnie obcym, ale nie wypadało zostawić Yugody zupełnie bez odpowiedzi. – Gdyby nie pomoc mistrzyni i mistrzyni Katary…

– Tak, dziewczyna ma dryg do leczenia, bez dwóch zdań. – Yugoda skinęła głową, zerkając znad swoich szarych i niebieskich sznurków. – Brak jej może trochę szkolenia, więc radzi sobie… No, powiedzmy, niestandardowo, ale za to skutecznie, hmmm? Ale przecież nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. No, ale nie kręcimy się tam, nie wstajemy – zaburczała, widząc wysiłki Lian. – Coś potrzeba?

– Nie nie, wszystko jest w porządku, tylko… Czy mogłabym porozmawiać z mistrzynią Katarą? – zapytała, chociaż wcześniej nie miała takiego zamiaru. Tak naprawdę chciała porozmawiać z Zuko, ale nie będzie go szukać, póki on sam do niej nie przyjdzie. Po takich rewelacjach sama też nie miałaby ochoty się oglądać.

– Katara jest… Katary nie ma – stwierdziła trochę bez sensu Yugoda, odwracając się i patrząc w okno z zatroskaną miną. Lian spojrzała również, ale nie działo się tam nic ciekawego. – Wróci niedługo, tak myślę. No, a teraz już nie wiercimy się, niechże się tam to wszystko goi.

Lian starała się więc leżeć spokojnie, chociaż bezczynność zaczynała doprowadzać ją do szału. Nie mogła przestać powtarzać sobie w głowie całej rozmowy z Zuko, rozdrapywać każdego słowa i zastanawiać się, co mogła powiedzieć inaczej. Przecież spodziewała się tego – prędzej czy później musiał się dowiedzieć, a ona układała dziesiątki możliwych scenariuszy tej rozmowy i tego, co miało być później. Ale wszelkie plany oczywiście uleciały jej z głowy i teraz mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że będzie w stanie lepiej nad sobą zapanować, kiedy Zuko wreszcie wróci. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie mogła pozwolić, by myślał, że oszukiwała go bez powodu, albo że to przez Lu Tena, albo że…

Nagle na ciemniejącym wieczornym niebie coś błysnęło, potem drugi raz, a potem rozległ się potężny huk gromu. Yugoda poderwała się z miejsca i podbiegła do okna.

– Niech Tui i La mają ich w swej opiece – wymamrotała, pochylając głowę.

Niebo rozdarł jeszcze jeden piorun, a potem nad drzewami i dachami pałacu pojawiła się pomarańczowa łuna. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było nerwowe nawoływania, tupot nóg i trzaskanie drzwiami.

– Co się dzieje? – Lian uniosła się na łokciach, ale nadal widziała tylko oświetlone na pomarańczowo drzewa i kawałek dachu. Yugoda odwróciła się do niej, wyraźnie skonsternowana, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, do pokoju wkroczyła Ziyi, niosąc przed sobą tacę z herbatą. – Ziyi, co tam się dzieje? Czy w mieście są jakieś zamieszki? – Zagryzając wargi, Lian podniosła się do siadu; nie kręciło się jej w głowie, a brzuch bolał ją tylko trochę. – Czy Władca Ognia jest w stolicy?

– No co tu się wyprawia, nie wstajemy jeszcze! – zawołała Yugoda, podpierając się pod boki.

– Niechże się moja pani natychmiast położy! – zawtórowała jej Ziyi, odstawiając tacę na stół z nieeleganckim brzęknięciem i zagradzając Lian drogę. – Nie wolno wstawać! Czarownica mówiła, że cały krwotok może się zacząć na nowo i co się wtedy poradzi? No już, do łóżka!

– Dość – przerwała jej Lian, podnosząc rękę. Ziyi zamarła z kocem w dłoniach i spuściła wzrok. Chociaż Lian pozwalała jej na więcej niż komukolwiek innemu, były takie momenty, kiedy nie należało dyskutować z Księżną Ognia. – Czy Władca Ognia jest w stolicy? Czy ktoś go zawiadomił?

– Toż to nie kto inny jak on tam to niebo podpala. – Yugoda stanęła za Ziyi z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, zupełnie niewrażliwa na zmianę w zachowaniu Lian. – Nie martwimy się nic a nic, hmmm? On już tam ma ze sobą i Awatara, i Katarę, no, we trójkę na pewno sobie poradzą z tą szaloną dziewuchą…

Lian zatrzymała się z jedną nogą na ziemi, a drugą na łóżku. Czyli to nie były jakieś tam zamieszki, tylko Azula; jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie szkarłatnego ptaka na dachu świątyni i okrzyki Katary. Czyli jednak plan Aanga nie powiódł się i nie udało się jej unieszkodliwić, a Zuko miał całkowitą rację. Jeżeli do starcia doszło w centrum stolicy…

– Przynieś mi jakąś luźną suknię i wezwij generała Jintonga i kapitana Kinu do mniejszej sali zebrań – rzuciła w stronę Ziyi, stawiając obie stopy na ziemi. Spróbowała się podnieść, ale ból okazał się silniejszy, niż się spodziewała. – Jeżeli Lord Iroh jest w pałacu, poproś go, żeby do nas dołączył. Ja zaraz…

– No i widzisz, co żeś narobiła, głupia babo! – syknęła Ziyi w stronę Yugody. Lian zmarszczyła brwi i chciała wygłosić jakąś reprymendę, ale nim zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, Yugoda bezceremonialnie złapała ją za ramiona.

– Posłuchaj mnie, dziecko – powiedziała, a Lian poczuła się natychmiast, jakby znów miała sześć lat i próbowała buntować się przeciwko poleceniom swojej niańki. – Jeżeli teraz wstaniesz i zaczniesz chodzić, uszkodzisz sobie te ledwo zasklepione rany. Widziałam, co tam masz w środku i wierz mi, nie chcesz, żeby to się pootwierało. – Yugoda puściła jej ramiona, ale zamiast tego wzięła ją za ręce. Jej dłonie były pomarszczone, powykręcane i silne, jak korzenie starego drzewa. – Nie rób sobie większej krzywdy niż ta, co już ci się zdarzyła. Daj sobie wyzdrowieć. Wiem, że się martwisz, ale wierz mi, ja widziałam, co Katara i Aang potrafili zrobić jeszcze jako dzieci. Nie ma takiej siły, żeby teraz sobie nie poradzili. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

– Moja pani zawsze taka zrywna, wszystko sama musi robić, a tak nie można. – Ziyi skorzystała z okazji i znów zabrała się za poprawianie pledu, zaganiając przy tym Lian z powrotem do łóżka. – Teraz trzeba odpoczywać, zdrowieć, ziółek się napić, o proszę. A nie tak wszędzie latać i wszystko sobie na głowę brać. No i już, trzeba się położyć i leżeć spokojnie.

Lian położyła się, ale daleko jej było do spokoju. Nie miała wielu doświadczeń z Azulą – nie pamiętała nawet, kiedy ostatnio ją widziała – a Zuko też nie lubił o tym mówić. Ale z tego, czego udało się jej dowiedzieć z różnych zasłyszanych historii, wcale nie wynikało, że Zuko, Aang i Katara załatwią sprawę szybko i bez wysiłku. Iroh opowiadał jej kiedyś, jak Azula poturbowała go mimo wsparcia całej drużyny Awatara, zresztą Aang też oberwał jej błyskawicą gdzieś pod Ba Sing Se, a Zuko miał na piersi i na plecach rozwidlające się gwiaździste blizny, których Lian nigdy nie widziała na własne oczy. Pod palcami były jak wystające przez skórę żyły i Lian zastanawiała się czasem, czy też są niebieskie, skoro powstały od błękitnego ognia.

Kolejne uderzenie pioruna wyrwało ją z tych rozmyślań i przypomniało, że nie jest w pokoju sama. Natychmiast zaczerwieniła się i zerknęła na czuwające nad nią staruszki – obie nastroszone jak lisowy i siedzące dość daleko od siebie – ale Ziyi i Yugoda patrzyły raczej w okno niż na nią. Lian znów uniosła się nieco, ale za oknem, rzecz jasna, nie było nic widać.

– Pani, co tam się znów dzieje? Potrzeba czegoś?

– Nie mogę tak leżeć – poskarżyła się Lian, czując się jak krnąbrne dziecko. – Musi być coś, co mogę robić, może chociaż przejrzę pocztę. Kto się zajmował dokumentami przez ostatnie dwa dni? Czy Ky Lan kogoś przysłała?

– Wszystko trafiło do urzędu, nie ma się co kłopotać – powiedziała Ziyi uspokajająco i postawiła przy niej pudło z listami, które wcześniej przyniósł Zuko. – Jak dwa dni moja pani nie popracuje, to świat się nie zawali, naprawdę. Dzieci przysłały rysunki i życzenia dla Księżnej, pooglądać sobie trzeba, ucieszyć się. O, tu taki ładny portret, tylko oczko mu odpadło…

Pudło z listami wydawało się Lian równie atrakcyjne jak gniazdo grzechotników zygzakowatych. Tuż pod portretem z makaronu leżała zgnieciona tuba po liście z solą; był na niej namalowany stary rybak w otoczeniu grupki dzieci, ciągnący za sobą kosz pełen ryb. Teraz, kiedy Zuko powiedział to głośno, było oczywiste, że list przysłała Azula – równie dobrze mogła się na nim podpisać. Obracając tubę w palcach Lian zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że wcześniej nie przyszło jej to do głowy. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy na innych tubach były podobne wzory, ale jedyne, co przychodziło jej do głowy, to szara sól i szara ze złości twarz Zuko. Zresztą, czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Zuko mógł mówić, co chciał, ale nawet jeżeli robiła to Azula, to miała całkowitą rację – Lian należała się sól na progu, a nie małżeństwo z Władcą Ognia. Trzeba po prostu mieć dość charakteru, żeby postąpić właściwie, pomyślała z goryczą.

Nagle od strony okna dobiegły ich stłumione okrzyki; Lian wytężyła wzrok, ale w ciemności nie była w stanie nic zobaczyć, zwłaszcza bez okularów. Obie staruszki też nasłuchiwały nerwowo, oglądając się na siebie; po chwili momencie Yugoda poderwała się i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

– Pójdę zobaczyć, czy nie potrzeba tam uzdrowicielki – wyjaśniła, a potem spojrzała surowo na Lian. – A ty nie waż mi się stąd ruszać, dziewczyno, choćby nie wiem co!

Ziyi wymamrotała coś pod nosem, zapewne niepochlebnie komentując zachowanie Yugody, ale widać było po niej, że też jest zdenerwowana. Lian zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, rozważając opcje. Mogła po prostu wstać i pójść sprawdzić, co się stało – cokolwiek twierdziła Yugoda, teraz było jej z grubsza wszystko jedno, co działo się w jej brzuchu – ale istniało ryzyko, że Ziyi nie zechce przynieść jej sukni. Lian wiedziała mniej więcej, gdzie są jej ubrania, ale nie była pewna, czy sama poradzi sobie z ich założeniem, a Księżna wędrująca po pałacu w samej koszuli stanowiłaby sensację, której wolała wszystkim oszczędzić.

– No już, nie ma się co tam tak wiercić – zaburczała Ziyi, wstając i poprawiając suknię. – Stara Ziyi zaraz pójdzie i dowie się wszystkiego, tylko trzeba leżeć spokojnie i nie wystawiać spod kołdry nawet paluszka.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała Lian, mile zaskoczona. – A jak spotkasz po drodze Mistrzynię Yugodę, podziękuj jej serdecznie ode mnie za pomoc i opiekę. To bardzo szlachetnie z jej strony, że przyjechała do obcego kraju, w którym nie zna ludzi ani zwyczajów, i poświęca swój czas pomagając potrzebującym.

Ziyi nastroszyła się jeszcze bardziej i skinęła głową, chociaż jej mina mówiła wyraźnie, co o tym wszystkim myśli.

– Jak sobie moja pani życzy – zakomunikowała wyniośle i pomaszerowała w stronę drzwi. – Tu trzeba leżeć spokojnie i czekać, a ja zaraz przyjdę i wszystko opowiem.

– Tylko przynieś mi dobre wieści – szepnęła Lian, kiedy za służącą zamknęły się drzwi, i przycisnęła do ust zimne jak lód dłonie.

*

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu upłynęło od wyjścia Ziyi – wiedziała tylko, że jeżeli natychmiast nie dowie się, co się stało, to chyba oszaleje. Próbowała czekać cierpliwie i nie myśleć o niczym istotnym, wyobrażając sobie kolejne kreski znaku _wieczny_ , ale w ogóle jej to nie pomagało. Dobiegające zza okna i zza drzwi podniesione głosy umilkły i pałac wydawał się cichy i spokojny, jak każdej innej nocy, ale Ziyi nadal nie wracała, co mogło oznaczać… właściwie wszystko. Jeżeli coś się stało, coś złego, mogli nie chcieć jej powiedzieć, żeby się nie martwiła. Cisza wokół niej wydawała się teraz przerażająca, zupełnie jakby cały pałac czegoś nasłuchiwał. Nie wróciła też Yugoda, czyli pewnie potrzebowali wszystkich uzdrowicieli w okolicy… Lian zamknęła oczy, próbując odpędzić wszystkie straszne myśli, i powoli usiadła na łóżku. To tylko dwa korytarze i jedne schody, pomyślała, opuszczając stopy na podłogę. W głównym holu na pewno będzie ktoś, kto będzie coś wiedział.

Na fotelu, w którym wcześniej siedziała Ziyi, wisiał porzucony szal. Jakieś osiem-dziewięć kroków, policzyła Lian i wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Na wieczny ogień, co ty robisz!

Lian spojrzała na drzwi i zamarła w bezruchu. Zuko, opierając się na klamce, patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wszystko wokół niej stało się nagle dziwnie wolne i ociężałe, ona sama też zupełnie opadła z sił. Jej własne ręce i nogi wydawały się zbyt ciężkie, by mogła się ruszyć. Patrzyła tylko jak Zuko zamyka drzwi i podchodzi do niej powoli, jakby nie był pewny, czy jest tu mile widziany.

– Nic ci się nie stało – wyszeptała Lian, kiedy wreszcie usiadł przy łóżku naprzeciwko niej. Nie była to do końca prawda; całe lewe ramię, wystające spod koszuli z krótkim rękawem, było pokryte świeżą jasnoróżową skórą, a osmalone włosy zostawiły na jego twarzy ciemne smugi. Nim zdołała się powstrzymać, Lian wyciągnęła rękę i starła je. Zuko zamknął oczy, ale nie cofnął się przed dotykiem jej lodowatych palców. – Nic ci się nie stało – powtórzyła; nic innego jakoś nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

Zuko spojrzał na nią uważnie, jakby próbował wyczytać coś z jej twarzy, ale mu się nie udawało.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytał wreszcie, uciekając wzrokiem. – Nie powinnaś tak siedzieć. Czekaj, pomogę ci.

Lian położyła się z powrotem i pozwoliła mu okryć się pledem, cały czas szukając właściwych słów, żeby się wytłumaczyć. Zanim przyszedł, miała ułożone w głowie całe przemowy; teraz nie mogła sobie przypomnieć żadnej z nich.

– Lian, posłuchaj…

– Co się właściwie stało? – przerwała mu, podnosząc się i opierając o zagłówek. – Azula pojawiła się w stolicy? Udało się wam ją powstrzymać?

– Uciekła, oczywiście. – Zuko westchnął ciężko, opuszczając wzrok na swoje ręce. Lian od dawna podejrzewała, że tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał złapać Azuli, ale wstydził się do tego przyznać nawet sam przed sobą. – Złapaliśmy za to kilka Wojowniczek Ognia. Po tym, jak zaatakowała cię w Świątyni Ognia, Azula próbowała podobnych numerów w kilku innych miejscach stolicy. Chciała chyba wzbudzić panikę i zamieszki, żebym musiał użyć wojska, ale udało się bez tego. Aang próbował ją zdemaskować, odkąd wrócił z Królestwa Ziemi, ale dopadł ją dopiero dzisiaj, kiedy usiłowała zastraszyć ludzi na głównym rynku. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią, zaciskając ręce na kolanach. – Dostałem wiadomość zaraz po tym, jak wyszedłem od ciebie – powiedział szybko, nerwowo. – Azula próbowała uciec do Świątyni przy północnej bramie, ale odcięliśmy jej drogę jeszcze przy porcie. Gdybym mógł…

– Czyli wszystko rozegrało się w porcie, tak? – Zabrzmiało to piskliwie i świdrująco, ale Lian nie była w stanie zapanować nad głosem. – Były jakieś ofiary? Trzeba wysłać tam straż albo urzędników do spraw ludu?

– Nie, uszkodziliśmy jeden okręt w doku remontowym – uciął, zaciskając dłonie jeszcze mocniej. – Lian…

– Jeżeli chcesz, napiszę do Ky Lan, żeby wysłała tam kogoś jeszcze dzisiaj. – Lian uniosła się na łokciach i usiadła; tym razem poszło jej już całkiem sprawnie. – Niech się upewni, czy nie ma innych szkód i czy wszyscy są bezpieczni. Gdybyś tylko mógł podać mi podkładkę do pisania…

Zuko wstał, ale zamiast podać jej cokolwiek, z westchnieniem rozejrzał się wokół, jakby nie wiedział, w którą stronę ma się ruszyć. Przeciągnął dłońmi po twarzy i włosach, rozsypując do reszty swoją rozluźnioną już fryzurę, i z powrotem opadł ciężko na fotel.

– Co mam zrobić, żebyś mnie wysłuchała? – zapytał i brzmiał przy tym tak nieszczęśliwie, że Lian nie ważyła się mu przerwać. – Proszę, ja wiem, że masz do mnie żal i masz rację, nie powinienem był na ciebie krzyczeć i wyjść tak bez słowa. Przepraszam, naprawdę, ja… Byłem przerażony i nie wiedziałem, co robić, ale to żadne wytłumaczenie…

– Nie mam do ciebie żalu – powiedziała, uśmiechając się pocieszająco. Jeżeli wszystko miało się teraz skończyć, to mogła przynajmniej postarać się, żeby przebiegło to najspokojniej, jak się tylko dało. Zwłaszcza że Zuko w oczywisty sposób przejmował się nią bardziej, niż należało. – Masz prawo być rozczarowany i zły, przecież przez cały ten czas cię oszukiwałam.

Nagle przypomniała sobie wszystkie przygotowywane wcześniej wyjaśnienia, zupełnie jakby czekały na właściwy moment, żeby się pojawić. _Przez cały ten czas cię oszukiwałam_ , powtarzała to sobie w głowie dziesiątki, a może setki razy – a jednak wypowiedziane głośno zabrzmiało tak przerażająco prawdziwie. Na Zuko chyba też zrobiło to wrażenie; patrzył na nią teraz jakby zobaczył ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to w tej chwili niewiele znaczy, ale naprawdę miałam przez cały ten czas jak najlepsze intencje – podjęła spokojnie, jakby czytała mu na głos jakąś mało istotną decyzję Rady Ognia. – Powinnam była powiedzieć ci wszystko od razu, ale po prostu zabrakło mi charakteru, żeby się przyznać, żeby… postąpić właściwie – dokończyła z wysiłkiem. To była najtrudniejsza część; reszta była już nieunikniona, nie do zatrzymania, jak toczący się z góry kamień. – Teraz już tak nie będzie, zobaczysz. Teraz zrobię wszystko jak trzeba.

– Jak trzeba – powtórzył Zuko głucho. – A co to ma niby znaczyć?

– Myślę, że najlepiej by było, gdybym odeszła do Świątyni w Araku. Ich lojalność zawsze stała pod znakiem zapytania, sam wiesz, jak to jest z rodem Mori. Ale mam dobry kontakt z tamtejszą matką przełożoną i może mogłabym trochę załagodzić lokalne nastroje, albo przynajmniej zapewnić ci dobre kontakty w Świątyni.

Tak naprawdę Świątynię w Araku wymyśliła jeszcze zanim zaczęły przychodzić listy, jak tylko nabrała podejrzeń, że może mieć problem z urodzeniem dziecka. Chciała mieć alternatywę wobec swoich rodzinnych stron, a Araku było na tyle daleko od stolicy, że nie budziłoby to wątpliwości, i na tyle blisko, że nie skazywałaby się na wegetację na jakiejś pustelni. Nie chciała wylądować w jakiejś dziurze na zachodzie – to byłoby chyba nawet gorsze niż powrót do Heishi.

– Jeżeli myślisz, że to zły pomysł – podjęła po chwili, gdy Zuko nie odezwał się ani słowem – to mogę wyjechać gdzie indziej, albo wrócić na Wyspę Czarnych Klifów. Ja naprawdę nie chcę robić ci problemów, dość ich już masz przeze mnie.

– Więc chcesz ode mnie odejść, żeby oszczędzić mi problemów. – Brzmiało to, jakby wymówienie każdego słowa wymagało od niego wielkiego wysiłku. Przecież on przez kilka godzin ścigał Azulę, uświadomiła sobie, ten moment był prawdopodobnie najgorszy z możliwych. Ale teraz nie można już było wycofać się i odłożyć wszystkiego do jutra.

– Nie przejmuj się tym zupełnie, Longwei biorę na siebie. Masz moje słowo, że nie będzie rozgrywał mnie przeciwko tobie i nie wycofa swojego poparcia – obiecała, uśmiechając się uspokajająco. Było to wprawdzie zapewnienie trochę na wyrost, ale to nie był czas na omawianie szczegółów. – Zresztą działasz w granicach prawa, każda Świątynia to potwierdzi.

Lian umilkła i spojrzała na Zuko, który wyglądał, jakby próbował zrozumieć tekst w obcym języku. Wreszcie podniósł na nią wzrok i od jego spojrzenia aż ścisnęło ją w środku.

– Ty naprawdę chcesz mnie zostawić!

– Oczywiście, że nie chcę… – urwała, przygryzając wargi do krwi. Przecież ledwo co obiecała mu, że tym razem zachowa się właściwie. – Pomyśl o tym na spokojnie – powiedziała zamiast tego. – Racjonalnie rzecz biorąc to jedyna słuszna decyzja.

– To jakieś bzdury – syknął, z łoskotem odsuwając fotel. Nim jednak zdążył wstać, Lian podniosła się i złapała go za ręce. Pierwszy raz od kiedy pamiętała miał zimne dłonie, zimniejsze od jej własnych.

– Posłuchaj mnie – powiedziała, szukając wzrokiem jego oczu. – Przecież wiesz, że mam rację. Ja zawsze będę cię wspierać, zawsze, ale potrzebujesz młodej, zdrowej żony, która będzie w stanie pomóc ci we wszystkim i która urodzi ci następców. – Widziała, że Zuko kręci głową i próbuje zaprotestować, ale nie mogła na to pozwolić. Ścisnęła go za nadgarstki tak mocno, że pod jej palcami zbielała mu skóra. Przez moment nie wiedziała, co powinna teraz powiedzieć, ale potem słowa przyszły same, jakby czekały przez cały ten czas gdzieś z tyłu głowy. – Teraz już nic cię nie wiąże, żadne umowy zawierane przez kogoś innego lata temu, teraz… Teraz będziesz mógł wybrać – powiedziała ciszej. – Kogo tylko będziesz chciał.

– Nigdy nie wybrałbym nikogo innego!

Teraz to ona cofnęła się, jakby ją uderzył. Oczywiście spodziewała się, że będzie protestował: przez te wszystkie lata robiła przecież wszystko, co mogła, by stać się niezastąpiona. Ale fakty przemawiały przeciwko niej, a Zuko –

Zuko wyswobodził się z jej uścisku i złapał ją za ramiona. Z tak bliska widziała dokładnie cienie pod jego oczami i drobne zmarszczki w kącikach ust.

– Nigdy nie wybrałbym nikogo innego – powtórzył ciszej, ściskając ją mocniej. – Nigdy. Nie chcę żadnej cholernej młodej żony i jej następców. Chcę, żebyś ze mną została.

– Ani ty, ani królestwo nie potrzebujecie ułomnej Księżnej – powiedziała, mrugając nerwowo. Wydawało się jej, że Zuko zmarszczył brwi, ale nie była tego pewna; nagle przestała widzieć wyraźnie. Jednak kiedy się odezwał, nie brzmiał, jakby był zły, tylko zupełnie inaczej.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Ożeniłem się dla królestwa, ale ogień mi świadkiem, że nie zamierzam się dla niego rozwodzić. Chyba że naprawdę chcesz odejść – powiedział po chwili zmienionym głosem, puszczając ją. Lian otarła oczy, ale z jego zaciętej nagle twarzy trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać. – Ty też nie jesteś tu z wyboru. Wiem przecież, że nie chciałaś tego małżeństwa i wolałaś zostać w żałobie, że nie tego się spodziewałaś, że… Ja wiem, że…

– Spodziewałam się spędzać dni sama w osobnym skrzydle i bawić mego pana małżonka grą na guqinie – przerwała mu, nie wierząc, że mówi to głośno. Głos trochę jej drżał, ale ten jeden raz postanowiła się nie przejmować. – Miałam mieszkać w nefrytowym pałacu, przechadzać się wśród strzyżonych drzew i pisać wiersze, i widywać pana małżonka tylko wtedy, kiedy zechciałoby mu się zniżyć do obcowania ze mną.

– To nieprawda – zaprotestował Zuko cicho. – Lu Ten taki nie był, on by nigdy…

– Nie wiem – ucięła, kręcąc głową. – Przecież go nie znałam. Miałam być żoną przyszłego Władcy Ognia, ozdobą pałacu i matką jego następców, nikim więcej. – Teraz to ona ścisnęła go za ramię i uśmiechnęła się, patrząc prosto jego szeroko otwarte prawe oko i zmrużone lewe. Wyglądał przy tym tak strasznie młodo. – Zuko, ja spodziewałam się kogoś, kto już dawno w niełasce odesłałby mnie na zachód. A zamiast tego dostałam ciebie.

Zuko westchnął głęboko, ale nie protestował już więcej, tylko ostrożnie przyciągnął ją do siebie i oparł czoło na jej ramieniu. Lian z ulgą odkryła, że serce łomocze mu tak samo mocno jak jej, i trochę niepewnie pogładziła go po włosach. Przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że Zuko powiedział coś jeszcze, ale teraz nie miało to już znaczenia.

– Idź trochę odpocząć, zanim się przewrócisz – powiedziała, kiedy wyprostował się, by na nią spojrzeć. – Nigdzie się przecież nie wybieram.

Na widok miny Zuko musiała się uśmiechnąć.

*

Obudziła się przed świtem, jak zwykle, ale przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że jeszcze coś się jej śni; na tle okna położonego z nie tej strony co trzeba rysowała się wysoka, ciemna sylwetka. Dopiero z bliska zorientowała się, że to Zuko, który z jakiegoś powodu skradał się do jej łóżka.

– Coś się stało? – zapytała szeptem. Zuko drgnął i zamarł w bezruchu.

– Nie chciałem cię obudzić – odpowiedział równie cicho, zerkając przez ramię na uchylone drzwi. – Przyniosłem ci okulary, pomyślałem, że pewnie będziesz chciała coś poczytać. Miałem je już wczoraj, ale wyleciało mi z głowy. – Położył jej na kołdrze rzeźbione pudełko, które Lian natychmiast otworzyła. Okulary były podobne do tych, które strzaskały się w trakcie trzęsienia ziemi, ale lżejsze, a ozdobione drobnym wzorem zauszniki dotykały tylko górnej części ramy. – Podobno takie są wygodniejsze – powiedział Zuko, wskazując na łączenie. – Ale jeśli wolisz dokładnie takie, jakie miałaś, to pewnie da się je zrobić jeszcze przed wieczorem.

Lian przymierzyła okulary i nagle wszystko wokół stało się wyraźne, nawet w mętnym świetle przedświtu.

– Będą bardzo dobre, dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się, gładząc palcem brzeg zausznika. Chyba faktycznie było przez nie więcej widać, zwłaszcza po bokach. Teraz na przykład patrzyła w okno, za którym czerniały zarysy drzew i budynków, ale kątem oka widziała uśmiech zadowolonego z siebie Zuko. – Nie idziesz na taras? Słońce zaraz wzejdzie.

– Pewnie powinienem. – Znów obejrzał się nerwowo na drzwi. – Chyba że mógłbym zostać tutaj, okna wychodzą na wschód. To znaczy, jeśli chcesz – dodał szybko.

– Oczywiście, że chcę. – Lian uniosła się do siadu i splotła dłonie na kołdrze, obserwując, jak Zuko, lawirując między jej biurkiem, skrzyniami na zwoje i figurami lwopsów mądrości, skrada się do okna i z wielką starannością je otwiera. Jedno skrzydło poszło mu gładko, ale drugie donośnie skrzypnęło; Zuko zmartwiał i zastygł w bezruchu, nasłuchując. Dopiero po chwili otworzył je i bezszelestnie wrócił do niej, przystawiając sobie po drodze krzesło. – Czemu się tak skradasz?

– Twoja pokojówka zabije mnie, jeśli będę cię niepokoił – wymamrotał. – Wczoraj wieczorem myślałem, że mnie rozszarpie, kłóciłem się z nią dobre dwadzieścia minut, bo nie chciała mnie tu wpuścić. Gdyby Aang mi nie pomógł i jakoś jej nie obłaskawił, stałbym tam chyba do dzisiaj.

– Czyli do poskromienia Ziyi potrzebna jest moc Awatara. Teraz rozumiem, czemu nigdy mi się to nie udało. – Lian uśmiechnęła się współczująco. – Ale wiesz, że ona i tak tu zaraz przyjdzie, prawda?

– Niech słońce da mi siłę – powiedział z westchnieniem, zamykając oczy i splatając dłonie.

Lian zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć, że twarz natychmiast mu złagodniała, a potem sama skupiła się na wschodzie słońca i biciu serca. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł ją znajomy szum skrzydeł Druka. Przez chwilę wszystko było zupełnie jak dawniej, tylko trochę lepiej – a potem rzeczywiście przyszła Ziyi, dając o sobie znać głośnym szuraniem, stukaniem i chrząkaniem. Zuko rzucił Lian wymowne spojrzenie i dotknął skroni w powtarzanym tysiąc razy na różnych naradach geście _Zrób z tym coś, jeśli możesz, bo ja już nie mam siły_. Kto by pomyślał, że jedna stara służąca mogła być równie problematyczna jak cały zastęp Mędrców, generałów i innych dostojników.

– Odpoczywaj spokojnie – powiedział głośno, ostentacyjnie ignorując Ziyi. – Przyjdę, jak tylko będę mógł.

– Przyjdzie, przyjdzie, a po co on tu przyjdzie – wymamrotała Ziyi, ledwo Zuko zdążył minąć drzwi. – Jak trzeba było się zainteresować, to wszystko było ważniejsze, a teraz, jak się już nieszczęście stało, to będzie warował jak psiodźwiedź. No, niechże się moja pani nie kłóci – powiedziała, widząc oburzenie Lian. – O tu, klusek sobie zjeść, napić się ziółek i nie zawracać sobie głowy chłopami, bo to się tylko zdrowie od tego psuje.

– Władca Ognia… – zaczęła Lian, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język, ale Ziyi nie dała jej szansy.

– Władca Ognia czy nie, oni wszyscy na jedno kopyto urobieni, całkiem jak ten mój łajdak nieboszczyk, niech go tam wieczny ogień prowadzi. No, a teraz jeść i zdrowieć, a nie przejmować się głupotami.

Lian porzuciła ten temat, zdołała natomiast wynegocjować fotel zamiast łóżka i jakąś przyzwoitą suknię. Ziyi nie dała się jednak namówić na to, żeby przynieść jej dokumenty, choćby te najmniej ważne. Zostało jej więc obserwowanie skaczących po ogrodzie ptaków i zaglądanie od niechcenia do _Akuratnie opisanych dzieyów żywota Maestra Leizu, Awatara rodem z Krayu Ognistego_ , których lekturę porzuciła chyba jakiś miesiąc temu i zupełnie nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, na czym właściwie utknęła. _Dzieye Maestra Leizu_ , a zwłaszcza _yego peregrynacye do Północnych Ludów wodą władayących i długie z niemi pertraktacye_ , przypomniały jej jednak o negocjacjach w sprawie Piątego Państwa przerwanych przez trzęsienie ziemi. Powinna siedzieć teraz z Mędrcem Sorą, oceniać sytuację i przygotować stanowisko Kraju Ognia na następną sesję, a nie gapić się bez sensu na skaczące po żwirowej ścieżce szpakosy. Mieli razem przejrzeć archiwum i poprosić Fuzai o ewidencję skarbca w poszukiwaniu jakichś dzieł, które można by oficjalnie zwrócić w geście dobrej woli – Zuko uważał, że należy je po prostu oddać, ale Lian zamierzała wykorzystać przyjazną atmosferę, która zawsze towarzyszyła przekazywaniu arcydzieł czy starych zwojów. Zatrzymała się na chwilę przy tej ostatniej myśli: jeśli miała szczęście, może mogłaby wykorzystać kilka zwojów na prywatny użytek. Rozważania przerwało jej jednak stuknięcie drzwi.

– Jak dobrze widzieć cię już w lepszej formie, moja droga! – zadudnił Iroh, zamykając drzwi lekkim kopnięciem. Ręce miał zajęte trzymaniem piramidy składającej się z pudła na papiery, złożonej planszy do pai sho i, rzecz jasna, tacy z utensyliami do herbaty. – Masz chęć na odrobinę herbaty i krótką partyjkę?

– Jak to miło ze stryja strony – odpowiedziała Lian uprzejmie, wbijając chciwy wzrok w pudło na dokumenty, ale Iroh oczywiście odstawił je na bok, rozkładając imbryk, czarki i planszę. Nie miała nastroju na grę, ale wszystko było lepsze od bezczynnego siedzenia i gapienia się na ogród. – Czuję się już całkiem dobrze, ale uzdrowicielki nie chcą jeszcze wypuścić mnie z łóżka.

– I słusznie. – Iroh podał jej czarkę, która w ogóle nie pachniała herbatą, tylko jakimiś ziołami. Lian skrzywiła się mimowolnie, ale zapach przynajmniej nie świdrował w nosie. – Przez te ostatnie dwa dni trochę cię zastępowałem i chyba postarzałem się o dziesięć lat, a w moim wieku to nie przelewki. Jak ty to robisz, że nie jesteś jeszcze ślepa i garbata, to ja doprawdy nie mam pojęcia. No pij pij, póki ciepłe.

– Stryj jest nadmiernie łaskawy – mruknęła Lian, próbując naparu; był podobny w smaku do tego serwowanego przez Ziyi, ale nieporównywalnie mniej wstrętny. Zaryzykowałaby nawet stwierdzenie, że był całkiem przyjemny i orzeźwiający. – Bez okularów prawie nic nie widzę. A co takiego działo się w pałacu?

Rozstawiając planszę do pai sho, Iroh opowiedział jej krótko o ostatnich wyczynach Azuli – które nie były tak nieszkodliwe, jak przedstawiał to Zuko – o dotychczasowych efektach pracy wodywładców i o listach od króla Kuei, który niby deklarował chęć pomocy w odbudowie, ale jednocześnie do niczego się nie zobowiązywał, a tak naprawdę uprzejmie zapytywał o kontynuacje prac nad wydzieleniem Piątego Państwa.

– Czyli wszystko po staremu. – Lian położyła płytkę z goździkiem na czele swojej formacji i od razu tego pożałowała. Zawsze miała słabe otwarcia; Iroh dawał jej fory, ale niewiele jej to pomagało. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przemęczył się stryj za bardzo.

– Zupełnie nie, nic się nie przejmuj, moja droga. Ale czuję w kościach, że jestem za stary na to wszystko. – Iroh zabrał jej goździk i irysa, ale zostawił obie chryzantemy, chociaż widziała, że zrobił to specjalnie. – Głowa już nie ta, niestety.

Lian obiecywała sobie, że będzie spokojna i że potraktuje tę wizytę jako rozrywkę, ale i tak poczuła na twarzy uderzenie gorąca. Opowieści o starości i niedołężności Iroh zawsze tak na nią działały i tym razem też natychmiast miała ochotę zapytać go, czy w ogóle nie ma wyrzutów sumienia.

– Ma stryj absolutną rację. Przychodzi taki czas, że trzeba porzucić obowiązki i po prostu odpocząć – powiedziała chłodno, opuszczając wzrok na planszę. Mogłaby wygarnąć Iroh te wszystkie żale, ale gdyby cokolwiek dotarło do Zuko, to obwiniałby się bez końca. Mówił jej przecież tyle razy, że ta herbaciarnia w Ba Sing Se to jedyny sposób, w jaki mógł choć w części odpłacić stryjkowi za wszystkie lata opieki i troski.

Iroh spojrzał na nią z ukosa i przez moment Lian miała wrażenie, że jednak coś do niego dotarło. Ale zamiast tego pochylił się i poklepał ją po ramieniu z ojcowskim uśmiechem, spod którego przebijał równie ojcowski niepokój.

– Święte słowa, moja droga. Mam nadzieję, że weźmiecie je sobie do serca, ty i ten mój narwany bratanek.

A jednak on naprawdę się martwi, pomyślała, a jej gniew natychmiast złagodniał. Zupełnie tego nie rozumiała, takiej troski z oddali, kiedy mógł być przecież tu, na miejscu, kiedy mógł pomóc. Ale nie mogła zaprzeczać temu, co widziała. Po prostu zaskakiwało ją to za każdym razem.

Mimo wysiłków Iroh Lian przegrała partię z kretesem. Ku jej uldze obowiązki wzywały go gdzieś dalej, ale zostawił jej planszę, przysunął pudło z papierami, i zapowiedział, że pewnie będzie mógł zajrzeć do niej dopiero jutro. Lian poczekała aż zniknął za drzwiami i sięgnęła po pierwszy z brzegu zwój, który zawierał jednak tylko serdeczne życzenia z Wysp Perłowych. Pobieżna inspekcja reszty pudła wykazała, że zawierało tylko takie wiadomości. Lian czytała je z nudów, ale nie potrafiłaby powiedzieć, od kogo przyszły ani co zawierały. Jeden z listów – niekończąca się formalna epistoła wykaligrafowana najnudniejszym, najbardziej szkolnym stylem – zirytował ją tak bardzo, że miała ochotę rzucić nim przez ogród. Powstrzymała ją jednak Katara, która nagle pojawiła się między drzewami, przeszła na przełaj przez trawnik i weszła do pokoju Lian przez otwarte okno, zupełnie ignorując drzwi.

– Przepraszam, że tak na skróty, ale trochę się spieszę – wysapała, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Lian. – Appa wylądował nad stawem, więc tędy było mi bliżej. Wpadłam tylko na chwilę zobaczyć, jak się czujesz.

– Bardzo dobrze – zaczęła Lian, ale Katara nie dała jej skończyć i chwyciła ją pod ramię.

– Dasz radę wstać i dojść do łóżka? O, świetnie, powoli… Teraz się połóż, żebym mogła cię zbadać. – Katara rozejrzała się wokół i przystawiła do łóżka dzbanek z wodą do picia.

– Zbadać – powtórzyła Lian martwym głosem, obserwując jej poczynania szeroko otwartymi oczami. Natychmiast przypomniała się jej wanna pełna skrzepów i zrobiło się jej niedobrze; odruchowo zerknęła w stronę okna, wyglądając ratunku, ale nie było tam nikogo.

–Ta-ak. – Katara podążyła za jej wzrokiem i skrzywiła się na widok szeroko otwartego okna. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu przyciągnęła do łóżka dwa krzesła i okryła je szalem, tworząc pokraczny parawan. – No już, nie stresuj się niczym, nikt cię nie widzi. – Wyciągnęła z dzbanka trochę wody i zatrzymała ją tuż nad brzuchem Lian. – Wpuszczę wodę i zobaczę, czy wszystko goi się jak trzeba. Nic nie powinno cię boleć. Daj mi znać, jeśli nawet tylko trochę cię zakłuje, dobrze?

– A krew? – zapytała Lian, nim zdążyła się powstrzymać. Przez twarz Katary przemknął dziwny grymas.

– Nie będzie żadnej krwi – zapewniła, wlewając wodę z powrotem do dzbanka. – Nie powinnam była tego robić bez twojej zgody – dodała po chwili, opuszczając wzrok. – Ale nie wiedziałam, jak inaczej cię ratować. Nie miej mi tego za złe.

Lian nie była pewna, o czym Katara dokładnie mówi i jakiej zgody miałaby udzielić, ale zapewnienia podziałały na nią uspokajająco.

– Uratowałaś mi życie. Moja wdzięczność jest jak bezmiar… To znaczy, dziękuję ci – poprawiła się, uśmiechając się lekko, a potem, pod wpływem impulsu, ścisnęła Katarę za rękę. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

– Chyba się domyślam, Zuko prawie mnie udusił. A przecież mógłby dać mi jakąś pękatą skrzynię klejnotów albo złotą uzdę dla bizona. – Katara też się uśmiechnęła i znów wyciągnęła z dzbanka wodną mackę. – No to co, gotowa?

Ku zaskoczeniu Lian, spiętej i leżącej bez ruchu, dotyk wody nie był zimny ani wstrętny, nie zostawił też mokrych plam na sukni. Czuła tylko delikatne ugniatanie brzucha od wewnątrz. Katara wyglądała jakby czegoś nasłuchiwała, zerkając na nią od czasu do czasu kątem oka i robiąc przy tym uspokajające miny.

– Pytałam Yugody o to, czy będziesz mogła mieć dzieci – powiedziała nagle, kiedy Lian, nie spodziewając się niczego, zamknęła oczy i rozluźniła trochę napięte ramiona. – Ona ma w tych sprawach dużo więcej doświadczenia niż ja… Hej, ale leż spokojnie! No, tak lepiej. – Katara wyciągnęła wodę z cichym chlupnięciem i posłała ją za okno. – Już po wszystkim, wygląda to bardzo dobrze. Miałyśmy mnóstwo szczęścia.

Przez moment Lian chciała powiedzieć Katarze, że miała rację nawet bardziej, niż się jej wydawało, że było w tym wszystkim więcej szczęścia niż Lian kiedykolwiek miała prawo oczekiwać. Przecież cały czas tu była i nigdzie się nie wybierała.

– Czyli jednak nie będę mogła…? – zapytała cicho zamiast tego. Zaskoczyło ją, jak bardzo żałośnie to zabrzmiało; przecież już od dawna wiedziała, że tak będzie. Ale usłyszeć to od kogoś, kto mógł to potwierdzić z całkowitą pewnością, to jednak zupełnie coś innego. – I nic się nie da zrobić?

– Jeszcze nie wiem, ale się dowiem. – Katara wstała i podała jej rękę, pomagając jej wstać. – Yugoda mówi, że teraz, kiedy nie masz już skrzepów i wróci ci normalny cykl, na pewno masz większe szanse. Trzeba próbować. Tylko nie zabierajcie się do tego od razu – dodała po chwili, zupełnie ignorując rozpaczliwe gesty Lian i jej nagły rumieniec. – Teraz to już sobie odpuśćcie, musisz dojść do siebie, ale za miesiąc, na parę dni przed pełnią, możecie spokojnie… Czemu robisz takie miny?

– Ja… jestem ci ogromnie wdzięczna, ale… ale… naprawdę nie mogę o tym rozmawiać – wyjąkała Lian ze wzrokiem wbitym w klepki podłogi. Twarz i szyja płonęły jej żywym ogniem. A ona, naiwna, myślała, że najgorsze, co mogło ją spotkać, to odbieranie od Mędrców kalendarza pomyślnych dat. Gdyby ktokolwiek przechodził obok i usłyszał te niestworzone rzeczy…

– Bez przesady! – Katara trąciła ją w ramię, podsuwając jej do fotela stolik z planszą do pai sho, pudło z dokumentami i tacę z przyborami do pisania. – Jak chcesz mieć dziecko, to absolutnie musisz rozmawiać, i to nie ze mną – powiedziała, szczerząc się w uśmiechu, i ku zgrozie Lian puściła do niej oko. – Tylko wiesz, prosto i bez ozdobników, z chłopami tak trzeba, bo inaczej do nich nie dociera… – Urwała na chwilę, nasłuchując dobiegających z ogrodu nawoływań. – Już idę, dziubasku! Ty tu sobie siedź i się niczym nie martw, a jak wrócę, to policzymy wszystko na spokojnie, pogadamy sobie i zobaczymy, jak najlepiej zabrać się do tego dziecka, zgoda?

Lian patrzyła bez mrugnięcia na Katarę wyłażącą przez okno i znikającą między drzewami, próbując wyrzucić z głowy ostatnie kilka minut. Nic na świecie nie jest tego warte, pomyślała, przykładając dłonie do rozpalonych policzków. Ale jednocześnie, pierwszy raz od dawna, wyobraziła sobie, że trzyma na rękach dziecko, i przez chwilę pozwoliła sobie się tym cieszyć.

*

– Nie jestem pewny, czy to taki dobry pomysł – powiedział Zuko, stając w drzwiach. – Nie chcę, żebyś się przemęczała. Wyglądasz jeszcze strasznie mizernie. Yyy, to znaczy na nie całkiem zdrową.

Lian miała wrażenie, że wygląda gorzej niż mizernie, ale nie bardzo mogła cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Była bardzo dumna z tego, że udało się jej przekabacić Ziyi i gdy Zuko znów przyszedł do niej przed świtem obserwować wschód słońca, przyjęła go ubrana w normalną, choć niezbyt wyszukaną suknię. Jakimś cudem zdołała też przekonać Zuko, że skoro już tak dobrze się czuje i zdaniem Katary może powoli wracać do codziennych obowiązków i spania we własnej sypialni, to koniecznie powinna towarzyszyć mu, gdy będzie przemawiał do narodu. _Zawsze chodziliśmy razem,_ mówiła, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, _przecież wodywładcy to był mój pomysł, dlaczego ty sam masz się z tego tłumaczyć_. Wreszcie Zuko zgodził się i obiecał przyjść po nią w południe; Lian nie mogła się doczekać, szczęśliwa, że wreszcie wyrwie się ze swoich pokoi, choć na krótką chwilę. Miała dosyć bezczynności i własnych natrętnych myśli. Wbrew jej wczorajszym modłom ziemia jednak nie rozstąpiła się pod nią i nie oszczędziła jej rozmowy o zabieraniu się za dziecko. Zgodnie ze swoją obietnicą Katara przyszła do niej wieczorem i mimo wszelkich zabiegów dyplomatycznych nie dała się zbić z pantałyku, dopóki nie wyczerpała tematu. Po tej rozmowie Lian miała wrażenie, że nigdy już nie zdoła spojrzeć w lustro bez oblewania się rumieńcem, nie mówiąc już o patrzeniu na Zuko, któremu miała większość z tego powtórzyć. Duchy ognia jednak nie miały nad nią litości.

– To jest bardzo dobry pomysł – stwierdziła, odsuwając od siebie te myśli i wbijając paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, by powstrzymać wypełzające na twarz gorące plamy. – Czuję się dobrze, Katara powiedziała, że mogę już trochę chodzić, a jeśli z tobą nie pójdę, to będzie źle wyglądało.

Tak czy siak będzie źle wyglądało, odezwał się matczyny głos z tyłu głowy, szeroka suknia bez pasa i naramienników nie nadaje się do wystąpień publicznych, a z takimi wypiekami na twarzy wyglądasz jak uróżowany nieboszczyk. Lian sięgnęła, żeby po raz kolejny poprawić koronę, i zawahała się, ale w tym momencie podszedł do niej Zuko i wyciągnął rękę.

– Jeśli jesteś pewna… Ale obiecaj mi, że jeżeli tylko gorzej się poczujesz, to natychmiast dasz mi znać. Natychmiast – powtórzył, biorąc ją pod ramię.

– Obiecuję – powiedziała poważnie i pozwoliła poprowadzić się w stronę tarasu nad głównym dziedzińcem.

Zuko szedł tak powoli, że momentami miała wrażenie, że w ogóle się nie rusza, a mimo to brakowało jej tchu. Gdyby nie to, że cały czas ją podtrzymywał, pewnie by się przewróciła, ale byli już w centralnym skrzydle pałacu i naprawdę powinien ją puścić. Spróbowała ostrożnie wysunąć ramię, ale nic z tego; Zuko przystanął i złapał ją mocniej.

– Idź pierwszy – wyszeptała, rozglądając się na boki. Stojący wzdłuż korytarza strażnicy udawali, że ich nie widzą, ale Lian nie dała się na to nabrać. – Zaraz cię dogonię.

– Nie żartuj sobie. – Zuko ruszył przed siebie w pchlimaczym tempie. – Po rewelacjach z ostatnich dni jakoś nam wybaczą naruszenie protokołu – dodał po chwili, a twarz lekko mu się rozpogodziła. – Nawet Sora mniej się pieni o to, kto ma prawo stąpać po świętej ziemi smoków, od kiedy wyszła ta cała sprawa z Azulą, a list od Longwanga jeszcze bardziej podważył lojalność Świątyń. Możesz się nie martwić o jego słabe serce.

Lian chciała zaprotestować, ale była prawie pewna, że nie da rady sama dojść na taras. Patrząc kątem oka na pochylone w ukłonach głowy urzędników i Mędrców wyrzucała sobie, że cała ta wyprawa to był jednak głupi pomysł; powinna była zostać w pokoju, dopilnować, żeby odstawili jej łóżko na miejsce, może przekupić jakąś służącą, żeby przyniosła jej trochę dokumentów do przejrzenia…

– A niech to… – Zuko zatrzymał się nagle na kilka kroków przed wyjściem na taras. – Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdzie aż tyle osób. I co ja im powiem?

Czyli jednak dobrze zrobiłam, że tu przyszłam, pomyślała Lian, ściskając go za rękę. Po tych wszystkich latach jako Władca Ognia Zuko ciągle był zaskoczony, że ludzie przychodzą go słuchać, i ciągle zamartwiał się, że nie ma im nic sensownego do powiedzenia. Dawno już zarzuciła próby wytłumaczenia mu, że jest inaczej – nawet wzięty z zaskoczenia Zuko zawsze mówił przekonująco i szczerze, poddani słuchali go w skupieniu, ale on i tak upierał się, że na pewno nikt nie traktuje go poważnie. _Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że chociaż jedna osoba nie śmieje się w kułak_ , wyznał jej kiedyś, więc robiła, co mogła, żeby zawsze być gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku.

– To, co mówiłeś mnie – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko. Chciała odgarnąć mu włosy z ramienia i poprawić fałdy płaszcza, ale wokół było pełno ludzi, a z dziedzińca i tak nikt nie zobaczy takich szczegółów. – Że im dziękujesz i jesteś z nich dumny. Przecież ty zawsze wiesz, co powiedzieć – dodała szeptem, bardziej z potrzeby serca niż z wiary w to, że zdoła go przekonać. Zuko zrobił zakłopotaną minę i chciał coś powiedzieć, pewnie zaprotestować, ale nagle u jego boku pojawił się Aang, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

– Czołem czołem, wasza ognistość! Jak tam szlachetne zdrowie? – Mimo wesołkowatego powitania, Aang skłonił się oficjalnie, opierając dłoń na pięści. Lian za każdym razem była zaskoczona tym, jak naturalnie łączył te dwie sprzeczności. – Napędziłaś nam wszystkim stracha, nie ma co! Zuko prawie chodził po ścianach z nerwów. – Wymierzył Zuko przyjacielską sójkę w bok, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej; Zuko wbił spojrzenie w czubki swoich butów i wyglądał, jakby próbował udawać, że wcale go tu nie ma. – A jak już dorwał Azulę…

– Ejże, bez takich ekscytacji – ucięła Katara, pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd, biorąc Aanga pod ramię i odciągając go od Zuko. – Opowieści o swoich bohaterskich wyczynach odłóżcie na inną okazję. A ty idź sobie usiąść – zwróciła się do Lian. – Powiedziałam, że możesz trochę pochodzić, a nie że masz godzinami stać na baczność.

Chociaż interwencja Katary była bardzo mile widziana – krzesło wydawało się jej teraz szczytem marzeń – Lian poczuła jednocześnie ukłucie irytacji. Chciała dowiedzieć się z pierwszej ręki, jak wyglądało spotkanie z Azulą, a Zuko w przeciwieństwie do Aanga wyraźnie nie chciał o tym mówić. Zastanawiała się, ile by jej powiedział, gdyby zapytała go wprost. Zaprzątnęło ją to tak bardzo, że pozwoliła się podprowadzić pod samo wejście na taras, zanim zorientowała się, co się dzieje.

– Zaczekaj – szepnęła w panice, próbując wyciągnąć rękę z jego uścisku. – Tam są ludzie, proszę cię, tak nie można!

– Lian…

– Będę krok za tobą, nic mi się nie stanie, obiecuję – zapewniła, chociaż wcale nie była o tym taka przekonana. Zuko zawahał się i spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem na Katarę, która ku jej uldze skinęła głową.

Pozbawiona podparcia Lian zachwiała się lekko, ale udało się jej złapać równowagę i jakoś wspiąć na pierwszy stopień. Kolejne poszły jej zaskakująco łatwo, zupełnie jakby ktoś nadal ją podtrzymywał. Sądząc po nerwowym szepcie Katary podejrzewała jakieś sztuczki Aanga, ale nie odwróciła głowy. Przed nią rozciągało się morze ludzi; czarne, brązowe i bordowe szaty, poprzetykane gdzieniegdzie bielą, zlały się jej w jedną plamę. Od nagłego szumu i okrzyków przez moment zakręciło się jej w głowie, ale powietrzny uchwyt Aanga trzymał mocno i jakoś dobrnęła do balustrady i stanęła obok Zuko. Nagle wszystko jakby wskoczyło na miejsce.

– Siadaj – szepnął do niej półgębkiem, zachowując poważną minę Władcy Ognia. W tym samym momencie Katara złapała ją pod ramię i lekko pociągnęła w stronę stojącej pod ścianą ławy.

– Nie – odpowiedziała Lian, dyskretnie opierając się o balustradę. Była prawie pewna, że z dołu nie było tego widać. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że Aang nadal trzyma ręce ułożone w dziwny sposób, i odetchnęła trochę głębiej. – Nic mi nie będzie, ale zaczynaj już tę mowę.

Trwało to dłużej, niż się spodziewała; Zuko i Aang mówili nie tylko o wulkanach i powodzi, współpracy, odwadze i wdzięczności, ale też o wodywładcach, duchach ognia i ucieczce Azuli. Katara, która ciągle stała pół kroku za Lian, parę razy próbowała odciągnąć ją od balustrady, ale jej się nie udało. Pod koniec Lian miała już serdecznie dosyć, ale była zadowolona, że została, bo nagle na bocznej krzywiźnie dachu usadowił się Druk, wypuszczając z nosa wąskie strużki dymu. Jak zwykle na jego widok ogarnęło ją dziwne przekonanie, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, wszystko jakoś się ułoży. W końcu w legendach, w których pojawiały się smoki, zawsze tak było.

Kiedy wreszcie wszystkie przemowy się zakończyły, nie zdążyła nawet spojrzeć na Zuko, bo natychmiast otoczyli go urzędnicy i Mędrcy, a Katara odciągnęła ją niemal przemocą i usadziła ją na ławie.

– I ani mi się waż stąd ruszyć! Co za uparta baba. – Katara przewróciła oczami. – A ja myślałam, że po Toph już nic mnie nie zaskoczy!

– Zbocze góry Zenkai jest zielone wiosną i złote jesienią, ale lwampart w bambusowym lesie nie może zrzucić cętek – powiedziała Lian, patrząc ponad ramieniem Katary na nerwowego strażnika, któremu wyraźnie nie podobało się takie bezceremonialne traktowanie Księżnej. Podchwyciła jego wzrok i pokręciła lekko głową, a potem zerknęła na Katarę. Nie zawiodła się: Katara nastroszyła się jak lisowa, ale kąciki ust uniosły się jej w uśmiechu.

– Nie mam do ciebie siły – obwieściła, opadając ciężko obok Lian. – Lecimy dzisiaj do Królestwa Ziemi, Aang i ja – dodała po chwili. – Może uda się nam przywieźć Toph i jej mięczaki… znaczy, jej uczniów, do pomocy. Ale jak mam wyjechać, skoro tak się wygłupiasz.

– Nie musisz się mną aż tak przejmować. – Powiedziała to automatycznie, bez chwili zastanowienia, ale jednocześnie nagle zrobiło się jej dziwnie lekko. Z trudem powściągnęła uśmiech.

– Niech cię ocean pochłonie, następna! Nie przejmuj się, to nie twój kłopot, nie sądziłem, ze cię to obchodzi – powiedziała z dziwnym grymasem, ewidentnie próbując przedrzeźniać Zuko. – Czy wy powtarzacie sobie te głupoty przed snem? Zresztą nie mów mi, oboje jesteście siebie warci. – Katara pokręciła głową, a potem wstała i wyciągnęła rękę. – Odpoczęłaś już? Dasz radę wrócić do siebie?

Na szczęście po drodze Katara nie zagadywała jej za bardzo; musiała widzieć, że mimo wysiłków Lian co chwilę zwalniała i łapała oddech. Powrót wydawał się przynajmniej dwa razy dłuższy niż droga na taras, ale wreszcie dotarły do gabinetu. Łóżko i dodatkowe krzesła już z niego zniknęły, wyniesione do sypialni i Lian przez moment nie mogła się odnaleźć. Katara, mrucząc coś pod nosem, zabrała się do przesuwania mebli, mówiąc coś o spędzaniu czasu na słońcu i świeżym powietrzu. Oparta o ścianę Lian obserwowała ją przez chwilę, a potem zaczęła błądzić wzrokiem po pokoju, próbując opanować dziwny niepokój; nagle jednak dostrzegła na biurku podróżną sakwę na zwoje i od razu poczuła się lepiej. Wczoraj, kiedy przyszła ją odwiedzić matka przełożona Yun, Lian wymusiła na niej wyprawę do biblioteki w poszukiwaniu starych zwojów zabranych Plemionom Wody, i ewidentnie coś udało się znaleźć.

– Masz, siadaj na słońcu i odpoczywaj – sapnęła Katara, poklepując wyciągnięty na trawę fotel. Lian uśmiechnęła się do niej, z wysiłkiem wzięła z biurka sakwę i podeszła bliżej. – O nie, odłóż te papiery. Masz nie pracować, tylko zdrowieć!

– Te papiery są akurat dla ciebie – powiedziała, wciskając sakwę zaskoczonej Katarze. – Nie zdążyłam przygotować złotej uzdy dla bizona, ale może to bardziej ci się przyda. – Naprawdę miała taką nadzieję; nie miała pojęcia, co Yun udało się wygrzebać, ale liczyła na to, że coś wartościowego.

Lian usiadła i obserwowała rozszerzone oczy Katary, wyciągającej cztery potężne zwoje wykonane z pasów grubej skóry niedźwiedziuchatki, nawinięte na rolki wyrzeźbione z kości. Nie widziała dokładnie, co się na nich znajduje, ale sądząc po wyraźnych rysunkach ludzkich sylwetek mogły to być podręczniki wodywładania. Katara przeglądała je chwilę w milczeniu, z wypiekami na twarzy, a potem ostrożnie wsunęła je do torby i spojrzała na Lian z niedowierzaniem.

– Skąd je wzięłaś? To są… to są zwoje z Południowego Plemienia, przecież one zaginęły lata temu, skąd… – Przeciągnęła dłonią po torbie, żeby się upewnić, że zwoje naprawdę nadal tam są. – Będę mogła się nauczyć Południowego Stylu, jednak nie przepadnie, uda się go zachować, Tui i La, nie wierzę! – Katara zarzuciła sakwę na ramię i zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia uścisnęła Lian. – Dziękuję.

– Przecież one są twoje – powiedziała Lian dziwnie zmienionym głosem. Cieszyła ją radość Katary, ale jednocześnie żałowała, że nie zrobiła tego wcześniej. – To ja ci dziękuję – dodała, ostrożnie poklepując Katarę po plecach.

– Wspaniałomyślność Księżnej jest niczym ocean. – Katara wyprostowała się z uśmiechem, ale nadal widać było, jak jest poruszona. – Wielka i chlupiąca w środku.

– Następnym razem dostaniesz podręcznik protokołu dworskiego. Lećcie bezpiecznie – dodała, podnosząc rękę na pożegnanie.

Katara zniknęła między drzewami; gdzieś nad jej głową śmignął Druk, mrucząc jak nadciągająca burza. Lian pomyślała o zawalonej po raz kolejny świątyni Roku, o piorunach Azuli i zebranym dziś na dziedzińcu tłumie, a potem, nie wiedzieć czemu, o liście od króla Kuei. Skoro była już na chodzie, powinna się tym wszystkim zająć, ale nagle dotarło do niej, jak bardzo zmęczyła ją wyprawa na taras i z powrotem. Król Kuei może trochę poczekać, pomyślała. Zanim zamknęła oczy, wydawało się jej jeszcze, że po niebie przemknął cień latającego bizona.

*

Woda była ciepła i ciemna, pełna wulkanicznego pyłu, a ciągnąca się czarna plaża wydawała się nie mieć końca. Gdzieś nad nią, na skalistej ścianie, latarnia morska świeciła żółtym światłem jak oczy srokota. Lian nie była pewna, czy jest na Wyspie Półksiężyca, Wyspie Czarnych Klifów czy jeszcze gdzieś indziej – wszystko wydawało się jednocześnie zbyt znajome i zbyt obce. Szła powoli pustą plażą, brodząc w wodzie. Latarnia nie wydawała się przybliżać ani oddalać i Lian nie miała pojęcia, dokąd właściwie idzie. Nagle potknęła się i wpadła do morza; gdy się podniosła, na białej żałobnej sukni, jaką nosiła przed ślubem, pełno było brunatnych plam z krwi.

– Spokojnie – powiedział ktoś, przytrzymując ją za ramiona. – Tylko spokojnie.

Przez moment była pewna, że pod stopami ma nie pył wulkaniczny, tylko sól. Ale zanim zdążyła krzyknąć, zobaczyła przed sobą rozmazaną, ściągniętą twarz Zuko.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał, odsuwając się trochę. Lian rozejrzała się wokół i uświadomiła sobie, że siedzi na fotelu w ogrodzie, przykryta pledem, którego tam wcześniej nie było, i z okularami złożonymi na kolanach. Natychmiast wsunęła je na nos, jakby miało ją to przed czymś osłonić. – Źle się czujesz?

– Nie, wszystko jest w porządku. Coś mi się przyśniło – dodała szybko, odwracając wzrok. Słońce już zachodziło, ale było jeszcze wysoko na niebie; Zuko powinien być teraz w głównym skrzydle pałacu, a nie siedzieć na ziemi w ogrodzie i zerkać na nią kątem oka. Nagle tknął ją dziwny niepokój. – Coś się stało? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

– Nic się nie stało. – Zuko skinął głową gdzieś w bok i Lian dopiero wtedy zauważyła Druka zwiniętego w ciasny kłębek na dachu pawilonu herbacianego. Smok chrapał cicho z głową schowaną pod skrzydłem, jakby chciał zasłonić pysk przed słońcem; ogon zwisał mu do ziemi, szorując lekko żwir.

Lian czekała, ale Zuko nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko oparł się o bok jej fotela, patrząc na złotoczerwone smocze cielsko. Miarowy oddech Druka działał na nią uspokajająco i po chwili odetchnęła głębiej i rozluźniła ramiona. To zupełnie jak kiedyś, pomyślała nagle, kiedy jeszcze zdarzało się nam tak po prostu siedzieć i nic nie robić, nie mówić o niczym ważnym. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo jej tego brakowało, jaka była nieszczęśliwa, od kiedy pojawiły się listy z solą.

Ta myśl natychmiast przywołała sceny ze snu; Lian splotła ręce przed sobą, aż zbielały jej palce, i zamknęła oczy, próbując odsunąć od siebie wizje brunatnych plam krwi. Powinnam mu powiedzieć, pomyślała nerwowo, czując, jak zasycha jej w ustach. Po tym wszystkim jestem mu przynajmniej tyle winna.

– Przestań – odezwał się nagle Zuko. Lian drgnęła i spojrzała na niego. Dziwnie było tak patrzeć na niego z góry; zupełnie nie potrafiła odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy. – Stresujesz się czymś tak bardzo, że aż tutaj słychać, jak ci się w głowie kotłuje. – Odsunął się trochę i teraz widziała wyraźnie, że się uśmiecha. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

Lian zamrugała, zaskoczona. Pierwszy raz słyszała, żeby powiedział to na poważnie; to była jej fraza, to ona zawsze kłamała, że wszystko jest w porządku, choćby ziemia rozstępowała się jej pod stopami, a niebo waliło na głowę. Zuko jednak nie wyglądał, jakby mówił to nieszczerze; wyglądał, jakby po tym wszystkim naprawdę uważał, że wszystko da się naprawić. Lian miała ochotę zrobić coś głupiego, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się; zamiast tego dotknęła jego policzka w miejscu, gdzie blizna stykała się ze zdrową skórą.

– Mogłam cię stracić – wyszeptała, chociaż słowa z trudem przechodziły jej przez gardło. – Mogłam cię zostawić i powtarzać sobie, że to dla twojego dobra, że…

– Chyba żartujesz – powiedział Zuko lekkim tonem, ale kiedy wziął jej dłoń między swoje, czuła, że wcale nie jest mu do śmiechu. – Mnie naprawdę nie tak łatwo się pozbyć. Jak mi nie wierzysz, zapytaj Aanga.

Lian chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze – nagle chciała mu powiedzieć bardzo dużo, wszystko, wszystko. Słowa kłębiły się w niej jak woda w zatoce na Wyspie Czarnych Klifów: o dziecku, o krwi i soli, o świecach gaszonych w sypialni i o tym, że wybaczył jej tak po prostu, chociaż wcale nie była niezastąpiona. Ale zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się do niego, chociaż trochę drżały jej usta.

– Wierzę ci.

Powinnam mu powiedzieć teraz, pomyślała i wzięła głęboki oddech. Serce łomotało jej w gardle, ale Zuko siedział obok zupełnie spokojny, jakby nic nie mogło go stąd ruszyć, choćby i trzęsienie ziemi.

– Zuko, posłuchaj – zaczęła, a potem mówiła długo, zacinając się i szukając właściwych słów. Zuko trzymał jej dłoń zamkniętą w swoich i nie przerywał; czekał. Mogła mówić spokojnie.

W końcu nigdzie się przecież nie wybierała.

***

I’m afraid of  
a lot of things,  
but mostly,  
most sincerely,  
I am afraid of  
being completely  
unraveled by you,  
and you finding nothing  
you want in here.

— L.M. Dorsey, _She Is Made of Chalk_


	2. Notka odautorska

1. Komiksy z serii _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ , które ogólnie bardzo lubię, są strasznie nielogiczne w kwestii losów Narodu Ognia po wojnie, a przede wszystkim – roli Zuko i Iroh w całym tym przedsięwzięciu. Pozwoliłam sobie użyć Lian jako porte-parole, więc pewnie już wiecie, co o tym myślę, ale zdecydowanie lepsze i pełniejsze podsumowania można znaleźć tutaj i tutaj.

2. Jest prawdą powszechnie znaną, że nie ma dobrego tekstu do Avatara bez wspominania o pogrzebach. Zwyczaje pogrzebowe Narodu Ognia czerpią żywo z tradycji buddyjskich praktykowanych w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej, a w szczególności w Tajlandii. Poczytać można o nich na przykład tutaj, tutaj albo tutaj. Strasznych obrazków nie stwierdzono.

3. Trochę o znakach pisma chińskiego pojawiających się w tekście. Po pierwsze _księżyc_ , który może i kojarzy się z czymś urodziwym (wielkie piękności miały brwi niczym sierpy księżyca), ale sam kształt znaku niekoniecznie przypomina klasycznie piękne oblicze. Wschodnioazjatyckie kanony urody zawierały raczej łagodne, regularne rysy i okrągłe lub owalne twarze – niczym księżyc w pełni. Bardzo fajny i szczegółowy „katalog” pożądanych u pięknej damy cech można znaleźć tutaj (polecam całą dyskusję, podaje przykłady różnych kultur wschodnioazjatyckich, a w dodatku ma ładne obrazki).

4. Drugi znak, czyli _wieczny_ – napisano o nim całe książki, nie żartuję. Znak _yong_ składa się z ośmiu podstawowych kresek pisma kancelaryjnego i stanowi punkt wyjścia do nauki kaligrafii – tzw. osiem zasad znaku _yong_. Można go obejrzeć w praktyce na jutubie i poczytać o nim nieco na Wikipedii po angielsku i po polsku. A potem można sobie również przeczytać bardzo fajnego fika do Avatara pod zaskakującym tytułem Eight Principles of Yong. Polecam, Marchew.

5. A skoro już o znakach mowa – imię _Azula_ składa się z partykuły oznaczającej imię oraz znaków _przodek_ (ewentualnie _dziadek_ albo _starzec_ ) i _ciągnąć_.

6. O Lian i jej upodobaniu do kaligrafii już było, były też obrazki. Więcej informacji/obrazków, w tym również przykłady pisma bieżącego, można zobaczyć na przykład tutaj.

7. Gdyby ktoś zastanawiał się, czy imiona nadawane OC są znaczące – nie są. Niektóre coś tam sobie znaczą albo istnieją naprawdę, np. Lian znaczy „lotos”, a Longwei – „smocza chwała”, i są to, o ile mi wiadomo, uczciwe chińskie imiona. Ale w szerszej masie wszystko trzyma się kanonu Avatara, czyli postaci nazywają się jakby trochę azjatycko, ale zupełnie bez ładu i składu.

8. Kanonu Avatara nie trzyma się natomiast wprowadzone przeze mnie nazewnictwo geograficzne – zgodnie z komiksami i/lub serialem, największa wyspa Państwa Ognia nazywa się Main Island, a stolica – Capital (City). Nie zgadzam się i protestuję. Brzmi to głupio i wydaje się mało prawdopodobne, no chyba że cała lokalna ludność nagle zapadła na chroniczny brak wyobraźni. Nadając nazwy miejscowościom kierowałam się głównie klimatem serialu (skoro mamy Wyspę Żaru i Wyspę Półksiężyca, to reszta powinna nazywać się podobnie).

9. Zgodnie z Avatar Wikią i _Legendą Korry_ , Katara nie była mistrzynią Białego Lotosu, co uważam za niezrozumiały błąd twórców, dlatego też postanowiłam go zignorować. Jeżeli komukolwiek należało się członkostwo w tym szacownym zgromadzeniu, to właśnie Katarze – nawet jeżeli warunkiem przyjęcia jest misternie przystrzyżony zarost.

10. Wszelkie wątpliwości co do tego, kim są Kemurikage i dlaczego Azula podszywa się pod duchy, rozwiewa komiks _Smoke and Shadow_ , jak również (wersja dla leniwych) wpis na jego temat na Avatar Wikii (spoilery). Mam jednak nadzieję, że wszystko było wystarczająco jasne i bez czytania/sprawdzania.

11. Jeśli chodzi o same duchy i to, jak ich aktywność jest postrzegana w świecie Avatara (a przynajmniej w Kraju Ognia), moją inspiracją było przede wszystkim shinto. Idea kami wydaje mi się najbliższa temu, w jaki sposób współistniały ze sobą świat ludzi i świat duchów (zwłaszcza w kontekście dalszych sezonów Korry). Na potrzeby fika w szczególności wykorzystałam pojęcie tatari – czyli wszelkiego rodzaju klęski i nieszczęścia zsyłane na ludzi przez byty nadprzyrodzone w następstwie czynów sprzecznych z ich wolą (acz niekoniecznie umyślnych czy zawinionych). Tatari mogło dotyczyć poszczególnych osób albo całych społeczności: najogólniej rzecz biorąc, każde trudne do wytłumaczenia niekorzystne wydarzenie mogło być spowodowane gniewem jakiegoś bóstwa. Coś jak nasza kara boska, ale nie do końca – więcej na ten temat w opracowaniu Anastasii Kharchenko w publikacji wydanej przez Wydział Orientalistyki UW (do poczytania w Google Books tutaj).

12. Zgodnie z komiksem _Smoke and Shadow_ Wielkim Mędrcem Ognia po zakończeniu wydarzeń z serialu został Shyu, czyli ten miły Mędrzec, który pomógł Aangowi w świątyni Awatara Roku w pierwszej serii. Jednak kiedy pisałam _Widoki na przeszłość_ , nie miałam jeszcze dostępu do tego komiksu i wymyśliłam sobie własnego Wielkiego Mędrca – Sorę. Shyu jest bardzo fajny i dlatego zrobiłam z niego przełożonego stołecznych uzdrowicieli Ognia (którzy, jak wiemy z _Legendy Korry_ , istnieją naprawdę), ale Sora jest jak metaforyczny odcisk na pięcie Lian i Zuko, więc dalej piastuje swoje godne stanowisko.

13. Niektórzy mogą się pewnie zastanawiać, jak wygląda Lian. No więc Lian jest przede wszystkim podobna do Fire Lord Izumi (albo raczej powinnam powiedzieć, że to Izumi jest podobna do niej, ale ćśśśśśś). A poza tym jest trochę podobna do Li Bingbing, ale nie jest aż taka ładna (zdjęcia, które najbardziej mi się kojarzą z Lian, można zobaczyć tutaj, tutaj, tutaj, tutaj, a zwłaszcza tutaj czy tutaj – w ogóle wszystkie jej sesje dla L’Officiel są fantastyczne). No i nosi okulary (wprawdzie niekoniecznie bambusowe hipsterki od Gucciego, tylko raczej okrągłe okulary w metalowych oprawkach, jakie upowszechniły się w latach 30. XX w., ale nosi).

14. Uwaga, wielki spoiler do fika. Choroba, na którą cierpi Lian, istnieje naprawdę i nazywa się endometrioza. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Katara nie miała dostępu do zdobyczy współczesnej diagnostyki, jej rozpoznanie było dość trafne – wprawdzie w endometriozie w okolicach narządów rodnych i w jamie brzusznej tworzą się nie skrzepy, a zrosty i torbiele z tkanek endometrium, ale rzeczywiście dochodzi do zaostrzenia w drugiej i trzeciej fazie cyklu. Rozpoznanie choroby, nawet współcześnie, zajmuje wiele lat, bo jej przyczyny nie są znane, a objawy są nieswoiste – silne bóle menstruacyjne i problemy z zajściem w ciążę – i zwłaszcza na początku często bagatelizowane. Myślę, że najwięcej informacji na ten temat można zdobyć na stronach Polskiego Stowarzyszenia Endometriozy.


End file.
